La historia de mi vida
by Hiikary Li
Summary: Himeko Hashimoto y Syaoran Li se conocieron y se enamoraron... Todo era perfecto. Sakura Kinomoto apareció y todo cambio. Se conocieron, se hicieron amigos e inconcientemente terminaron siendo más que amigos.
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, le pertence a las genealosas chicas de CLAMP. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia._

_

* * *

_

**La historia de mi vida**

**Por: **_Hiikary Li_

**_Prólogo_**

Si por mí fuera, yo ya me habría dado de golpes en la cabeza contra la pared.

Si por mí fuera, ya me habría atragantado de pastillas.

Si por mí fuera, ya no existiría.

Creo que entre más pasa el tiempo más enloquezco.

Cualquiera me diría estúpida y para mi desgracia, eso es verdaderamente cierto.

Caminar en círculos me hace ver más estúpida de lo normal, además de darme el extraño aspecto de animal no pensante. Ah, lo que daría por no pensar. Aun que sean escasos minutos. Creo que por mas escasos que sean yo me sentiría en la gloria.

Anoche llegué a la conclusión en que yo estaba lista para escribir mi historia. Para contarle al mundo lo que ha pasado en mi vida. El porque de todos mis extraños sentimientos. El porque de todo en mi vida.

Y si, desgraciadamente es esa maldita novela que muchos de ustedes odiaran.

Aviso de una vez, que esta tal vez no sea la típica novela que terminara con un _"Felices para siempre"_ Por que con todo lo que he pasado, me di cuenta que esa maldita frase no es mas que un conjunto de tres palabras dichas por alguien que cree ser _"feliz"._

Y creer no es lo mismo que ser. Son dos verbos completamente diferentes sin ningún significado en común. Creer nace de la imaginación; y ser nace de la realidad.

Además, creer que tienes el amor de tu vida, el que siempre estuviste esperando, te miente pero tu ni enterada y que resulta que tiene a otras cinco mujeres coladas en su cama, no es el término relativo de la palabra _"Felicidad"_.

Y puede que si tu no sabías nada de eso pero el se comporta como tu príncipe azul, y el muy desgraciado es tan bueno mintiendo que le crees en todo lo que te dice. Te meta en un cuento de hadas que y crees que eres feliz. Y no caes en cuenta de la situación hasta que alguien más abre tus ojos de la manera más fea posible. Destruyéndote por completo.

Nada es lo que parece. Y eso yo bien lo se ahora.

Es por eso que hoy estoy aquí escribiendo, narrando, dándoles a conocer…

_La historia de mi vida._

* * *

_¿Que decirles?_

_Antes. No me he olvidado de mi otro Fanfic *All the things they'll say* (al que pienso cambiarle el nombre -.-) si no que tengo una pequeña laguna mental. -.- No lo abandonare! Ok? Lo escribire muy pronto! Lo prometo! En cambio el de "Situaciones Inesperadas" esta mas que abandonado -.- Y seguira asi hasta nuevo aviso...  
_

_Ahora este fanfic sera muy diferente y es que si... esta es mi historia... Me se esto de memoria, mas por que sigue pasando. Así que... si recibo 5 o mas reviews, mañana mismo subo el 1 capitulo de esto!_

_Me voy... Y espero que lean esta historia!_

**Hiikary Li 3**_  
_


	2. El Inicio

**La historia de mi vida**

_Por: Hiikary Li_

_Summary:_

Himeko Hashimoto y Syaoran Li se conocieron y se enamoraron... Todo era perfecto. Sakura Kinomoto apareció y todo cambio. Se conocieron, se hicieron amigos e inconcientemente terminaron siendo más que amigos.

* * *

**Capitulo I – El inicio**

_12 de Enero del 2007_

_"Tic __toc, tic toc__…_"

Ese era el único sonido que mis oídos lograban percibir.

Observé a la maestra frente a mí. Sus labios estaban en movimiento, pero, por alguna extraña razón no emitían sonido alguno; y la verdad tampoco me importaba lo suficiente.

Comencé a mover mis pies de un lado a otro en un intento desesperado por encontrar algo interesante que hacer y es que lo que fuera que estuviese en la pizarra, no llamaba en absoluto mi atención.

Suspiré. El aburrimiento me carcomía por dentro, y si todo esto no terminaba pronto, juro que podría explotar en cualquier segundo.

Tomé una pluma y comencé a garabatear figuras sin sentido, solo para pasar el tiempo, antes de morir de aburrimiento.

_Psst__…_

Solo unos pequeños toques y esto podría tener cara de…

_¡__Psst__…!_

Y aquel molesto sonido termino por sacarme de mis pensamientos; y dejé de prestarle atención a aquella cosa, que se suponía fuera un bello y adornado jardín, pero tenía cara de ser un desierto lúgubre.

Volteé hacia mi derecha y observé a la persona sentada a mí lado. Nakuru se encontraba concentrada en aquello a lo que nunca podría poner atención; la clase. Por lo que era más que obvio que ella no era la persona que solicitaba mi atención.

_¡__Pssst__!_

Sonó mucho más fuerte esta vez a mi lado izquierdo y comencé a volverme lentamente, pero antes de que yo pudiera ver a la persona a mi lado un ligero sonido captó mi atención hacia mi pupitre. Un pequeño papel doblado yacía sobre el.

Lo tomé algo insegura de su contenido. No soy quien suele recibir varios de esos recados que se mandan a mitad de clase casi en las narices de las maestras. De hecho con suerte y había recibido uno. Las personas a las que llamo amigas no van en mi salón. Nunca me había tocado con ellas. Siempre me había tocado en los salones "B" y ve tu a saber por qué. De vez en cuando me tocaba con una de ellas, y este año había sido Nakuru la que había quedado de mis amigas conmigo.

Abrí el papel; con letra grande y delgada decía: _"¿Me podrías hacer un favor?"_

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par a causa de la sorpresa. ¿Quién rayos necesitaría un favor de mí parte?

Miré detalladamente a la persona a mi lado.

Se encontraba placidamente sentada en el pupitre, sus brazos cruzados descansaban sobre el mismo, miraba perdidamente hacía donde se encontraba la maestra. Llevaba el cabello suelto, y le caía suavemente sobre su espalda.

Himeko Hashimoto no era exactamente la persona a la que mis ojos esperaban. Ella era una de esas personas que, normalmente, podría concedérarsele como _"popular"._

Y en mí caso, yo solo era una chica normal. Si, solo_ "normal"._

Bufó y me miró buscando una respuesta a lo que acababa de preguntar. Me volví hacia el papelito, ahora desdoblado, sobre mi pupitre. Ella no es precisamente alguien que necesite _"un favor de mi parte"._

Tomé mi pluma, y con letra nada decente, escribí sobre el papel: _"Claro, ¿por que no?"_

Le lancé el papel y me volví hacía el frente no muy segura de lo que acababa de hacer. No puede ser tan malo… ¿O si? Es solo un favor, normalmente los favores son buenos ¿no? Dios, ¿Por qué me da algo de miedo esta persona? Digo, es una persona. Pero ella me da algo de… No se ¿Un mal presentimiento? Su sola manera de ser, causa que mi piel se erizó un poco.

El sonido sordo del papel cayendo en mi pupitre me distrajo completamente.

_"¿Me haces un letrero?"_

Mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa. No es como si yo fuera la mejor dibujante del mundo. De hecho solo dibujaba o hacía letreros por mera perdida de tiempo. Me gustaba si, pero de eso a que fuera experta había una gran grieta imposible de cruzar en el medio. Garabateé una respuesta de la que suponía que tal vez, solo tal vez, me arrepentiría.

_"Claro. ¿Qué es lo que debe decir?"_

_"__Syaoran y Himeko__"_

La miré confundida. A lo que ella me contesto solo con una sonrisa cínica.

¿A qué se deberían esos nombres juntos?

Y como quien no quiere la cosa, comencé a sacar los supuestos estereotipos de toda esta situación.

_Tal vez es su novio, su hermano, su primo, su papa, su…_

Agité mi cabeza de un lado a otro deshaciéndome de todos esos pensamientos.

Bueno, ¿y a mi que me importa? Solo debo hacer ese letrero y listo. Aun que me sigue sorprendiendo que me lo haya pedido a mí.

Tomé un lápiz, y en la parte de atrás de mi libreta comencé a garabatear los nombres que me había pedido. Segundos después un estruendoso sonido se apodero de mi atención; sonido que indicaba la hora dorada de cualquier persona en el mundo: El receso.

Cerré la libreta y me dispuse a salir de ahí lo más rápido posible y disfrutar de mis 30 minutos de libertad; antes de volver a estar encerrada en estas malditas 4 paredes que conforman un salón de clases.

– ¡Sakura! –una aguda voz llamo mi atención y me volví hacía donde provenía.

– ¿Qué sucede? –traté de que mi voz no reflejara mi inquietud interna ante el simple hecho de que deseaba más que nada en aquel momento salir de tan semejante sofocación escolar.

– ¿Has hecho lo que te pedí? –bufé. Dios santo. ¿Por qué eso ha sonado como una orden?

–No, aún no. –dije sin más y me di la vuelta para salir por fin.

– ¿Lo podrías tener para antes de que terminé el día? –suspiré aun dándole la espalda cerrando mis ojos.

–Claro. –y sin más interrupción salí de ahí.

_15 de enero del 2007_

_"Aquí termina mi libertad" __dije_ para mis adentros al tiempo en el que ponía un pie dentro del salón de clases.

Suspiré resignada y me dirigí a mi pupitre. Este quedaba en el fondo derecho del salón, me senté en el con desgana. Puse mi mejilla contra el frío de la mesa y mi cuerpo se estremeció un poco ante aquel contacto, pero en cuanto se hubo acostumbrado me quede inmóvil, sin nada en la cabeza.

Recordé por lo que había pasado el viernes pasado.

_Después de que se hubo terminado el día yo seguía sin poder terminar el tonto letrero, y es que por alguna razón no me salia bien. Aun recordaba que había estado tratando de escribir "Syaoran" pero la "S" en su nombre nunca me salía bien. Y duré quien sabe cuantas clases tratando de hacerla. Cuando por fin la había acabado me di cuenta de que el día ya había terminado, y Himeko se dirigía a mí pidiendo lo que yo le había prometido. En un intento desesperado por evitarla, antes de que ella viera que lo único que había en la hoja era una "S" toda mal hecha, cerré la libreta y agarré todas mis cosas dispuesta a salir corriendo. Ella me detuvo con la mirada y me sentí estúpida e ingenua por hacerle caso._

_Me senté nuevamente y comencé a terminar aquello. Miré de reojo como ella se colocaba a mi lado._

_–Lamento tanta molestia pero lo que pasa es que tengo que darle eso a mi novio hoy. –y diciendo eso aclaro todas las dudas existentes._

_– ¿Y eso por que? –fingí algo de interés. Yo sabía que ella era una de esas personas, que aunque solo tuviera 12 años ya había tenido más de doce novios. Y realmente no me importaba mucho su vida. Aun que en si me llamaba algo la atención, ella y yo eramos tan diferentes._

_–Hoy cumplimos dos meses. –dicho esto suspiró con aire soñador._

_–Que padre. –bueno la verdad no lo sabía. Nunca había tenido un novio, ni siquiera un pretendiente, así que si era padre o no, no podía opinar sobre ello._

_–Lo sé –miró el letrero entre mis manos casi terminado– Eres buena. Me alegra que me hayan dicho lo genial que hacías esto._

_–Bueno, no es para tanto. –sentí mis mejillas algo sonrosadas._

_–Claro que si, solo mira eso –señalo la hoja en mis manos._

_Miré la hoja y no vi nada bueno en ella, solo letras mal hechas. Me volví a ella y veía como miraba sus nombres juntos._

_–12 de Noviembre –sonrió y yo la miré sin entender nada– Creo que será por siempre el mejor día de mi vida._

_Yo solo le sonreí mirándola. Nunca me había detenido a pensar en nada. Nada me preocupaba, ni siquiera la escuela, y mucho menos en como sería si yo tuviera un amor como ella. He visto muchas películas, y todas terminan en felices para siempre, por lo que supongo que si yo tengo un amor, también nuestra historia terminará con un hermoso "Felices para siempre"._

_Cuando terminé le dí la hoja algo arrugada y aparentemente quedo sorprendida e impresionada con el resultado de lo que yo había hecho. Se fue muy feliz, y yo con un dolor de cabeza y una libreta llena de "Syaorans y Himekos" mal hechos__ por doquier._

Cerré mis ojos y en ese mismo momento escuché la puerta del salón abrirse.

–Buenos días dormilona –mis ojos se abrieron pero mi mejilla se quedo contra el pupitre y ahí estaba Himeko Hashimoto frente a mí dejando sus libros y su mochila en el escritorio a mi lado.

–Buenos días –dije y volví a cerrar mis ojos.

–Tengo que darte las gracias –abrí mis ojos nuevamente– a Syaoran le ha encantado el letrero. –no pude evitar levantarme del escritorio.

–No hay de que.

– ¡Tengo que mostrarte lo que me ha dado! –casi chilló al decirlo y sacó un pequeño morral de su mochila– ¡Mira!

De aquel supuestamente pequeño morral comenzó a sacar muchas cosas. Flores, peluches, rosas, cartas y ve tu a saber cuantas cosas traía metidas ahí.

–Te juro que lo amo como no tienes idea. –danzó felizmente por el salón aún vacío.

¿Por qué esta compartiendo todo esto conmigo? Tal vez, esto sea algo especial para formar una amistad, ¿no? Por que no a todo el mundo le dices esta clase de cosas. Son algo privado y algo que debe mantenerse oculto. Normalmente ¿o me equivoco?

–Soy la persona más feliz del universo. –ahora si definitivamente esto nos llevaría a otra etapa de amistad, o más bien al inicio de una amistad.

Me gustaría que alguien confiara en mí como ella lo hace, y no creo que le diga todo esto a cualquier persona. Por que hablamos de sus sentimientos, importantes y que solo los dices a alguien especial.

Puede que después de todo, los estereotipos que había creado, y que me habían dicho sobre ella sean pura mentira, y yo me los creí sin más.

–Eso me alegra. –le dije de todo corazón– Te lo mereces.

Ella sonrió y nos volvimos al mismo tiempo hacía la puerta al escuchar que alguien la abría.

–Buenos días –saludo Nakuru al tiempo en el que entraba.

– ¡Buenos días! –dijo Himeko antes de yo poder decir algo – ¡Tienes que ver lo que mi novio me ha dado de regalo por nuestros dos meses!

– ¡Wow cuéntamelo todo! –Nakuru se acerco a donde estaba el lugar de Himeko y le empezó a platicar y a decir todo. Hasta lo que a mí no…

–Si –decía Himeko al tiempo en el que más personas se unían a aquella charla, que para mi desgracia estaba a mi lado zumbando – Me hizo la manta más grande que puedan imaginarse y así es como…

Mi mente se bloqueó. Yo había creído que aquello que me había dicho, en sí solo me lo iba a decir a mí, pero ella no era de esas personas, y yo lo sabía más no quise hacer caso. Creí que esto podría ser importante para nosotras. Y no lo se ser amigas. Pero para mi desgracia siempre me equivoco en todo lo que digo o pienso.

Suspiré.

_¿Por qué creí que sería diferente?_

_

* * *

_

Bueno, aqui vengo con el primer capitulo de este Fanfic! Lamento mi retraso, pero la escuela me ha mantenido bastante cupada! D:

Esto es maso menos lo que fue el principio del problema. No tengo mucho que decir... -.- Me deprimo.

Me voy y muchas gracias por sus reviews! :D

Si me dejan mas de 5 reviews actualizo lo mas rapido posible! Los quiero! ^^

Nos vemos! :D

_Hiikary Li_


	3. Agua y Aceite

**Capítulo II – Agua y Aceite**

_23 de Enero del 2007_

Una semana ya había pasado y Himeko no había dejado de hablarme. Lo cual, sin duda alguna, seguía siendo bastante extraño. No me molestaba, pero ella seguía siendo tan diferente a mí. No lo entendía. Nada nos unía.

Me levanté de la cama dispuesta a vestirme para un nuevo día. Con pereza me dirigí a mi armario en busca del uniforme escolar; una falda verde opaco, una playera de polo blanca, chaleco azul marino y el suéter del mismo color.

No sé si agradecer y/o maldecir a mis padres por meterme a una escuela de puras mujeres. No me disgustaba en sí. De hecho, me resultaba bastante sencillo acostumbrarme a las cosas nuevas, pero… en el futuro esto de estar rodada de puras mujeres tal vez me traiga consecuencias graves.

Creo que nunca me he relacionado con hombres.

Suspiré.

"_Todo a su tiempo" _dije para mis adentros.

Me vestí rápidamente y me preparé para regresar a la escuela, después de haber disfrutado de un hermoso fin de semana.

Me contemple en el espejo y ladeé la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

_¿La razón por la que Himeko y yo éramos tan diferentes?_

Yo, a diferencia de ella, tenía el cabello el cabello corto de color café claro. Su cabello le caía por la espalda en bellas ondulaciones que al reflejo del sol se tornaban de color dorado.

Sus ojos, de color miel, reflejaban la confianza en ella misma y la facilidad de ocultar sus sentimientos tras ellos. Mis ojos eran del color de la esmeralda, simples, sencillos y normalmente se reflejaba lo que sentía a pesar de que trataba de evitarlo, siempre tenían un brillo ingenuo.

Yo delgada y algo pálida. Ella bronceada y de complexión sensual. Ella alta, y yo pocos centímetros más que ella. De piernas largas y marcadas se le conocía a ella; de sonrisas risueñas y mejillas sonrojadas era yo dueña.

1ro de Abril marcaba mi día de cumpleaños mientras que el de ella era marcado con un 2 del mes de Diciembre.

Yo y mi ingenuidad ante temas de _adultos. _Ella y su experiencia ante los mismos.

Ella y su facilidad de hablar con los hombres, mientras yo con suerte y he conocido a alguno. Ella y sus doce novios y yo y mi intento de conocer una persona del sexo masculino.

_Ella agua y yo aceite. _

Lo único similar entre nosotras era nuestra edad, que consultaba de solo 12 años.

No tenía sentido que ella de pronto intentara hablarme. Por lo que tampoco tenía sentido que yo deseara que ella me hablase.

Me resultaba interesante su vida, ya que ella poseía bastantes cosas de las que yo carecía, como un novio.

Suspiré al tiempo en el que mi mente retrocedía varios días atrás recordando la _no tan secreta _historia de Himeko y su novio Syaoran.

– _¡Sakura!_

– _¿Hoo?_

– _¡Te estoy hablando! –decía Himeko dirigiéndome una mirada acusadora. _

–_Ah, sí. Lo siento –la miré atenta – ¿Qué decías?_

–_Decía que si no creías que lo que hizo él para aquel hermoso día… –su boca seguía en movimiento, pero por extraño que pareciera, ya no emitía ningún sonido. _

_¿Por qué cada que Himeko trataba de decirme algo acerca de Syaoran mi mente se bloqueaba?_

_Como si mi mente no quisiera procesar ninguna información que tuviera que ver con Syaoran, o en todo caso, con hombres. _

_Si, definitivamente esto de estar rodeada de puras mujeres me iba a traer consecuencias graves._

_Asentí a modo de respuesta, solo para no verme descortés ante ella, y con su carácter, no creía que quisiera repetirme la misma pregunta nuevamente. _

–_Me encanta la manera en la que me mira… –miró un punto más allá de mí –la manera en la que me susurra te quiero, la manera en la que me sostiene entre sus brazos. _

_La miré tratando de entender lo que ella sentía al ser amada por alguien. Alguien no relacionado a ti, alguien que te amara a pesar de saber muy bien los defectos que posee tu persona. Alguien que literalmente daría la vida por ti, sin condiciones, sin duda alguna. Alguien que no tuviera miedo a decirte"Te amo"; que te abracé como si no existiera algún mañana, que cuidara de ti. Que acariciara tu piel dejando un extraña sensación cosquillosa, pero para nada incomoda, sino más bien dulce. Que fuera todo en tu vida, y que al darle un beso, pensará que era la persona más feliz del universo al probar tus labios._

_Es un sentimiento demasiado hermoso y perfecto. Normalmente la perfección no existe, pero todo esto da la sensación de sentirse perfecto, y lo demás no importaba, ni siquiera el que fuera "Agua o Aceite"._

–_Si lo conocieras apuesto a que te caería muy bien. –sonrió llena de energía. _

–_Claro. –le sonreí de la misma manera. En sí esto ya era un gran avance. Conocer al novio de una de tus amigas ya daba el salto a otro nivel de amistad. Pero, ya me equivoque una vez con ella, creo que ya no pensare en nada y esperare lo peor. _

Sería lindo ser amada de esa manera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Mi hora dorada._

– ¡Sakura! Vamos a comer juntas. –sonreí tomando mi lonchera saliendo del salón junto a la niña de cabellos dorados que se sentaba junto a mí todos los días, y que Dios sabe cómo, se empezó a hacer mi amiga.

La mitad del receso, Himeko se la pasaba hablando con su novio, y yo me quedaba sola comiendo mi comida.

–Himeko. –escuché una voz tras de mí y ambas nos volteamos simultáneamente a ver a la persona detrás –La profesora Mizuki necesita hablar contigo.

Ella se despego el auricular de la oreja y me dio el teléfono. Miré sorprendida el artefacto entre mis manos.

–Habla con él mientras regreso. –se levantó y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente – ¡No tardo!

Me quedé fijamente mirando cómo se alejaba; con el teléfono móvil entre mis manos, sin saber muy bien que decir lo llevé a mi oreja.

– ¿Hola? –dije suavemente tratando de que no se me cortara la voz ante los nervios que consumían mi interior.

–_Hola_ –escuché detrás de auricular.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y el teléfono comenzó a sentirse resbaladizo entre mis dedos. Aquella había dado la voz más masculina, a parte de la de mi padre, que había escuchado en mi tan corta vida. Era suave pero grave a la vez, sensual, llamativa y sexy.

Trague en seco, no esperaba nada de esto. _¿Qué hago ahora?_

"_Cuelga el teléfono". _Decía una pequeña voz en mi interior.

– _¿Hola? _–escuché nuevamente y me aclaré la garganta – _¿Quién eres?_

–Ah, hola… –comencé a jugar nerviosa con la bastilla de mi falda escolar –S-soy Sakura –creo que mi intento de mantener mi voz calmada y segura, resulto en un completo fracaso.

–_Hola Sakura_ –sentí mis mejillas sonrojadas ante la manera que había pronunciado mi nombre –_Himeko me ha hablado mucho de ti._

¿Era broma verdad? Escasa era la semana que teníamos de conocernos y ahora resultaba que el ya sabía muchas cosas sobre mí.

– ¿Enserio? –pregunta estúpida, pero necesaria, al menos para mí.

–_Enserio_ –silencio y nada más –_Por cierto, Himeko me comento que fuiste tú la que hizo el letrero que me dio la semana pasada. Te quedo muy bien._

–Gracias –fue lo único que mis labios lograron producir.

–_Oye_ –su voz capto toda mi atención, me resultaba bastante sencillo temblar cuando él me hablaba –_Espero algún día conocerte._

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

_¿Por qué me querría conocer? _No hay nada interesante en mi vida, por lo que no había nada que conocer.

–Igualmente –dije con toda la verdad. Realmente me resultaba bastante interesante conocerlo.

– ¡Ya vine! –escuché a Himeko atrás de mi y antes de darme la vuelta ella se encontraba sentada a mi lado y yo sin el teléfono en mi mano.

Suspiré, ella nunca cambiaría, y al parecer yo tampoco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_11 de Febrero del 2007_

Ya varias semanas se pasaron y creo que mi vida ya era lo suficientemente extraña como para ya no considerarla mía.

Para empezar Himeko y yo no parábamos de andar juntas de un lado a otro. Y se hacía cada vez más extraño, ya que cada vez que intentábamos hablar, nunca concordábamos en un tema que nos gustara a las dos, y siempre terminábamos enojadas.

Desde que Himeko le conto a la mitad de la escuela que ya tenía novio, Nakuru comenzó a juntarse cada vez con nosotras. Ella era mi amiga de la infancia, pero ya hacía bastante tiempo en que no me juntaba con ella.

Ella, de cabello largo y rojizo, alta y delgada, comenzó a hablarle a Himeko mucho más que yo, y en sí me ponía algo enojada, ya que YO le había hablado antes, y no ELLA.

Por lo que mi intento de amistad con Himeko había ido de mal en peor, ya que ahora éramos un trió_. ¡Genial!_

Bueno, y como buen trío decidimos hacer una pijamada en la casa de Nakuru; y después de pasar la noche ahí planeábamos ir a la casa de Himeko, la cual quedaba del otro lado de la cuidad, a pasar todo el día siguiente. Para aquel entonces parecía una idea bastante genial… Aun que no para mi madre.

– _¡Ni creas que te dejaré ir a la casa de esa niña! –decía mi madre entre gritos al contarle mi supuesto plan para el fin de semana. Simplemente suspiré esperando a que ella desahogara su enojo en mí – ¿Tienes acaso la mínima idea de donde vive?_

_Mi madre no solía ser explosiva, pero ya le habían dicho tantas cosas sobre Himeko las demás madres, que simplemente el solo escuchar su nombre la asustaba. Además de ser algo más que protectora, el simple hecho de ver a su hija salir con una chica "casi" criminal le ponía los pelos de punta. _

–_No –le dije suavemente –Pero va a ir Nakuru._

_Silencio._

_Sabía lo bien que a mi madre le caía Nakuru, ella y su madre eran muy buenas amigas; ya tenía más que planeado el usar a Nakuru como mi arma secreta si algo de esto salía mal._

–_Está bien. –concluyó con un suspiro._

Caminé al paso de las dos compañeras a mi lado, pasamos cerca de un vitral donde nos pude observar detalladamente. La más alta de cabellos rojizos imponente y respetable; la más pequeña de cabellos dorados sonriente y atrevida; la de en medio, de cabellera café claro, inocente y tímida.

Sinceramente no se qué es lo que podría pasar hoy. Todo esto fue hecho con un solo motivo: _Conocer de una vez a quien se hace llamar el "novio" de Himeko._

– ¿Y cuántos años tiene? –solté de repente.

¿Por qué jamás se me vino a la mente preguntarle ese insignificante detalle?

– ¡Me dirán que estoy loca si les digo! –me pare en seco.

–Solo dilo. – ¿No quería ella ser mi amiga? ¿No era esta la mejor forma de probarlo? De todas maneras lo íbamos a conocer.

–Dieciséis –mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

_Dieciséis…_

_Y ella doce…_

_¿¡QUE RAYOS!_

Cuatro años de diferencia.

No sé qué pensaría mi madre si se enterara de que salgo con alguien de bastante más edad que yo. Tal vez enloquecería. Es una pequeña porción de lo que en verdad podría suceder.

– ¡Eaaa! –escuché a Nakuru alagarla – ¡Golosa!

Y a base de carcajadas y comentarios sobre la edad de Syaoran nos dirigimos a la casa de Nakuru.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había venido bastantes veces a la casa de Nakuru, pero esta vez era diferente, ya que la última vez que yo me había presentado por aquí tenía escasos 7 años.

La tarde había transcurrido muy normal y tranquila, y yo lo disfrutaba. Comimos pizza, y entre las tres nos acabamos dos de ocho pedazos cada una, ni siquiera sé como sucedió eso, ya que mientras lo hacíamos el perro que tenía Nakuru, al que le decía "Suppy" aunque se llamaba "Spinel" corría por nuestras piernas como perro loco e intentaba morderlas, por lo que literalmente comimos encima de la mesa. Antes de darme cuenta ya era de noche, y supuestamente hora de hacer de todo menos dormir.

Himeko puso en el reproductor la película de _"Grease"_ y como si no hubiera un mañana comenzamos a cantar las canciones al igual que los protagonistas. Estábamos tan contentas y pasándola tan bien que no sé cómo fue que Himeko termino en la ventana cantando _"Freddy My Love"_ al vecino de enfrente, el solo se quedo con cara de _"Locas" _y cerró las cortinas de su ventana.

Para como las doce de la noche, todo eso cambio a un estado más lúgubre, donde, si tuviera un letrero ese momento, definitivamente sería _"Terror". _Nakuru, amante de las películas de miedo, saco de un cajón toda la colección que poseía. Yo me sorprendí al ver la cantidad de películas que ya tenía, el miedo se apodero de mi al ver la que ella quería poner. _"Kilometro 31" _se podía leer en la inscripción de la caja.

Después de rogarles un buen rato para que pusiéramos algo más que películas de miedo, comenzó mi martirio, y la película empezaba a llegar a su inicio.

No vi la mitad de la película, y todo lo que hice fue esconderme detrás de una almohada y apretarla contra mí cada vez que un estruendoso sonido ponía mis nervios de punta.

Mientras ellas dormían yo permanecía muerta de miedo sin poder dormir, las tres dormíamos en la misma cama, pero eso no me calmaba lo suficiente, tenía mucho miedo de que alguien llegara, sobretodo alguien que no existía, y jalara mis pies.

Abracé más la almohada y me acurruque en ella. Cuando esta posición se volvió incomoda me di la vuelta y me sonroje al ver la cara de Himeko a una no tan larga distancia de la mía.

Tenía los parpados cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Sentía su respiración en mis mejillas.

Ella es linda. Pestañas largas, nariz delgada y bien formada, mejillas rosadas, labios delgados pero le daban un toque tentador. Ya veo por qué ha tenido bastantes pretendientes.

_¿Seré yo lo suficientemente linda como para tener algún día un novio?_

Suspiré. Tal vez, tal vez no.

Y después de eso me quede profundamente dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana siguiente pasó todo muy deprisa, de repente estábamos desayunando y tres segundos después arreglándonos para el supuesto gran día. Yo me vestí con un pants simple de color negro detallado con rosa fucsia. Y quien sabe qué rayos traían puesto mis _amigas. _

Subimos al auto de la mama de Nakuru y nos dirigimos a la casa de Himeko. Su casa quedaba del otro lado de la cuidad. Conforme más avanzaba, mas cambiaba el paisaje a nuestro alrededor. De ser casas lindas y bien decoradas, pasaban a ser casas devastadas y mal arregladas.

Llegamos a una privada, con casas de tamaño normal, pero la mayoría de un piso solamente. No estaba mal, pero no se podía comparar con el barrio de personas ricas en el que vivía Nakuru.

Su casa era simple, sencilla y acogedora. De un piso y se estaba construyendo el segundo.

Salimos a las calles de la privada a jugar con una pelota de color azul, con esas que normalmente usas para hacer pilates, pero para nostras esa pelota era lo que se necesitaba para un buen partido de football. Después de volar la pelota a la casa de enfrente, y de haber ayudado a Himeko a ir por ella a la azotea de esta misma, nos dirigimos a la casa de Syaoran, que también se encontraba en la misma privada.

– ¡Vas! –me decían ambas al tiempo en que me empujaban a la tienda que daba justo frente a la casa de Syaoran.

– ¿Y yo como por qué? –dije resistiéndome lo mas que podía ante sus empujones.

–No te conoce a ti, y podrás ver si está en su casa –Ok eso era más que ilógico, no lo conocía sí, pero a Nakuru tampoco. ¿Y cómo rayos vería si estaba en su casa si de la tienda no se veía nada?

Resignada me adentre en el interior de la tienda fingiendo que compraba un chicle y al mismo tiempo miraba de reojo la casa de Syaoran.

Iba saliendo y una niña se cruzó en mi camino. Y el foco se me prendió.

– ¿Quieres ir por favor y tocar la puerta de esa casa y preguntar si se encuentra Syaoran? –dije al tiempo en que le ofrecía el chicle en recompensa por hacer eso.

– ¡Claro! –tomo el chicle de mis dedos feliz y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Me dirigí hacía mis amigas siendo bombardeada por muchas preguntas que no supe comprender. Me paré a lado de Himeko en espera de que llegará Syaoran.

Miré a la niña corriendo hacia mí y yo me agache a darle un beso en la mejilla por el magnífico trabajo que había hecho trayendo de una vez por todas a este hombre.

Cuando levante mi mirada, me encontré con la figura más atractiva que habían visto mis ojos en mi tan corta vida.

De cabello alborotado y color chocolate, sonrisa blanca de comercial, alto y delgado, pero de músculos marcados era él. Syaoran, el novio de Himeko… era…

–Hola. –decía con la misma voz que había escuchado por el teléfono la otra vez.

–Mira mi vida ellas son… –Himeko se puso a su lado tomándolo del brazo –Nakuru.

–Hola –decía ella saludándolo con la mano.

–Y ella es Sakura… –lo miré al escuchar mi nombre y sonrió. Mis mejillas se encendieron de un color carmín y me avergoncé por hacer eso.

–H-hola… –dije con voz asfixiada.

–Es un placer conocerte al fin. –lo miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par –Mucho gusto. –extendió su mano hacía mí y yo con suerte y logre extender la mía de la misma manera. Ambas manos se entrelazaron y su calor me inundo completamente. Aparté rápidamente mi mano y la guarde detrás de mí.

No se muy bien como pero el se comenzó a alejar a su casa mientras yo lo miraba extrañada. De pronto una extraña fuerza casi sobrehumana jaló de mi mano llevandome a un lugar oscuro.

– ¿Qué tal, eh? –traté de mirar algo entre la inmensa oscuridad.

–Pues esta bien. –fue lo único que dijé.

–Pues a mi me gusto. –mis ojos se abrieron más al escuchar la melodiosa voz de Nakuru.

–Aha estúpida, es mío. –escuché decir con voz molesta a Himeko –Te gusto, ¿verdad Sakura?

Su pregunta me dejo completamente en estado de shock. ¿Aque venía todo esto?

–No. –dijé segura de mi misma.

No me gusto, solo que conocer a un hombre puede que resultara un tanto diferente para mí. Que patética.

–Más te vale. –escuché su voz molesta de nuevo.

Espero y aquello haya sido una broma.

Salimos de la oscuridad y ahí fuera se encontraba Syaoran.

Después de eso nos quedamos un buen rato jugando en unos pequeños juegos que se encontraban en un lindo jardín.

Para ser sincera la situación me estaba incomodando un poco. Nakuru se la pasaba jugando con los primos de Himeko, los cuales también vivían ahí. Y yo quedaba sola, con Syaoran y Himeko, lo cual ya era bastante extraño en si, se la pasaban abrazados y yo haciendo un muy mal tercio.

Todo terminó y llego la hora en la que nos ibamos.

– ¡Foto de recuerdo! –escuché varios estruendosos gritos a la vez.

Los primos, como eran todos de baja estatura se pusieron en el frente; Nakuru, quien ya había hecho varios pequeños amigos nuevos, se puso junto a ellos; Himeko y Syaoran se tomaron de las manos y yo me puse a lado opuesto de todos ellos. En una esquina, donde con mucha suerte y apenas saldría.

–Sakura –dirigí mi mirada hacía donde provenia aquella masculina voz – ¿Qué haces hasta allá?

–Me alisto para la foto. –solté de pronto.

–Vente. –me sonrojó un poco su petición pero me acerqué al centro de la foto. No quería que me viera como una antisocial o no se que, pero no quería que pensarta mal de mí.

Me acerqué lo suficiente como para sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Respiré hondo tratando de calmar mis nervios.

_1… _Suspiré suavemente.

_2…_ Sonrió a la camara

_3… _Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al sentir el brazo de Syaoran rodear mis hombros.

Creo que esta era la primera vez en la que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de un hombre. Y comenzaba a darme muchos mas nervios. El tiempo pasó demasiado lento, y yo seguía rodeada por su fuerte brazo.

Lo miré de reojo el sonreía de una manera tan peculiar que ni siquiera sabía desifrar.

_Desearía alguien que me abrazara de la misma manera que él._

_Que al momento de mirarlo me hicera sentir mariposas en el estomago._

_Que al momento de ser acariciada por el me llevará al cielo._

_Alguien que me amara de la misma manera…_

_Sin importar que yo fuera aceite,_

_Y el agua._

_

* * *

_

**(N/A) **Que les digo? -.- Solo leean esta historia y amenla! ¬¬ Nah...

Dejenme reviews o me los como! ¬¬

Ya saben más de 5 por fa!

Gracias por los que ya recibi!Adoro recibirlos! :D Y mas por que todos son muy buenos! Tambien gracias a los que agregan esta historia a favoritos! ^^

Los quiero! Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de este fanfic! :D

_Hiikary Nightmare Li  
_


	4. El Problema

**Capitulo III – El problema**

_3 de Marzo del 2007._

En resumen, mi vida ya estaba lo suficientemente cambiada como para poder seguir considerándola mía.

Para empezar, de ser aquella niña aparentemente normal, que no me molestaba ser, pase a tener un nuevo nivel de _popularidad. _Aquellas que con suerte y sabían mi nombre, ahora me hablaban como si fuéramos amigas de la infancia, cosa que era bastante extraña y causaba algo extraño en mí. Algo en sí que me gustaba. Me gustaba sentir esa atención de las demás personas, aunque solo fuera de _"¿Cómo estás?"_ no me importaba, se interesaban en algo mío.

Suspiré mirando de reojo a la persona a mi lado izquierdo.

Himeko entro a mi vida aparentando ser mi amiga y creo que ahora sentía que yo también la estaba considerando como mi _amiga._

Sacudí mi cabeza mientras era abatida por recuerdos de mi infancia, infancia que literalmente no tuve, es solo un término para decir que fue hace bastante tiempo.

Recuerdo la razón por la que desconfiaba bastante de la gente y por la que mi manera de ver las cosas era algo diferente a todas las niñas de mi edad.

Cuando yo era pequeña, tuve dos mejores amigas en 1ro de Primaria. Hacíamos tantas cosas juntas, incluso darnos baños. Las tres éramos inseparables. Un día yo me llegue a dar cuenta de que aquellas dos a las que consideraba mis amigas, empezaron a cambiar y a hacerme a un lado, ellas se secreteaban mientras yo hacía el intento de que me dijeran algo, nunca logré que me dijeran algo, lo cual me había puesto bastante triste. Pensaba en que las había perdido y no me equivocaba. Ellas se estaban alejando cada vez de mí, junto con las charlas que teníamos secretos y demás. Después de eso, creí que todas las personas eran iguales. Que cuando obtenían algo de ti, te dejaban y te echaban a un lado. Después de eso me prometí a mí misma, que por el bien de mi salud mental, jamás en la vida tendría otra _mejor amiga._

¿Por qué rayos intento romper esa promesa que me hice y jure por mi vida nunca hacerlo?

¿Por qué de entre todas las personas del mundo tenía que ser Himeko Hashimoto quien decidiera hablarme por primera vez para entablar una amistad?

Esa niña de solo doce años de cabello color miel, que ha tenido exceso de novios, tiene alto conocimiento de charlas sobre sexo y demás.

Esa niña de ojos acaramelados, que juraba que en lo más interior de mi ser, tenía el presentimiento de que cambiaría totalmente mi manera de ser.

Esa niña de sonrisa angelical, que por más que no intentara negar, deseaba en mi interior se convirtiera en la mejor amiga que nunca desee tener.

_¡Dios mío, has que solo sean ocurrencias mías!_

Aquel glorioso timbre del receso ceso mis pensamientos y suspire alegre de que lo hubiera hecho.

– ¡Sakura! –Ya ni siquiera tenía que preguntarme quien me hablaba, sabía más que bien quien era la persona que se colgaba a mi cuello – ¡Oye! ¿Si irás a donde te invite?

–Sí, creo que sí. –dudé consiente de que mi madre ni siquiera era participe de aquella noticia para salir a dar la vuelta el día de hoy.

– ¿Enserio si? –me miro unos segundos con algo de súplica, a lo que yo solo suspire.

–Enserio sí.

– ¡Genial!

Después de eso simplemente hice lo que hacía todos los días viernes después de mis 30 minutos de gloria; _Nada._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegando a mi casa lo primero que hice fue preguntarle a mi mama si me dejaba ir. Comprensiva y paciente accedió. Claro que solamente le dije que iría al cine con unas amigas pero nunca especifique con quienes. Sabía que si le mencionaba a Himeko estallaría a gritos y nunca en la vida me volvería a dejar salir.

Miré mi reloj y vi que aún había bastante tiempo para que llegara la hora en la que acordamos salir, así que por pura pérdida de tiempo prendí la computadora.

Indicé sesión en _Messenger _y pinche el botón que decía _"Agregar un nuevo contacto"_. Algo asustada y nerviosa tecleé el Messenger que nos había proporcionado Syaoran aquel día que lo conocí antes de irnos.

_Un segundo…_

¿Solo había entrado a Messenger a agregar a una persona de la cual solo sabía su nombre y que era novio de mi supuesta amiga?

Sacudí la cabeza meneando esas estúpidas ideas tratando de borrarlas de mi mente.

_¡Por supuesto que no! Solo estoy aquí para perder el tiempo._

Envié la solicitud de amistad y esperé a que respondiera calmada y sin nervios… ¿A quién engaño? Los nervios hervían mi interior y no me dejaban tranquilizarme, constantemente caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en qué es lo que pensaría el de mí ante la situación de haberle enviado aquella solicitud.

Un pequeño sonido capto mi atención a la computadora y un pequeño recuadrito que sobresalía de la pantalla original que decía claramente en letras negras: _"_Syaoran _ha iniciado sesión"_

_Espera…_

¿Será correcto que yo le hable primero? ¿No existía acaso una regla que prohibía eso? ¿Si le hablo yo antes creerá que estoy interesada en el o algo así? ¡Ah! ¿Qué debo hacer?

Syaoran dice: _Hola_

Temblé al momento de recibir su mensaje.

Sakura dice: _Hola..._

Syaoran dice: _¿Cómo estás, Sakura?_

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Ok, algo era que mis compañeras escolares se preocuparan de cómo estaba el día de hoy… Pero… ¿Él?

Sakura dice: _Bien y ¿tú?_

Syaoran dice: _Bien, gracias __ ¿Qué tal tu día de hoy?_

Sentí mis mejillas arder, esto ya era demasiado interés en una persona, y daba más miedo que fuera yo aquella persona en la que Syaoran estaba algo interesado.

Sakura dice: _Igual que siempre de aburrido -.- ¿Qué hay del tuyo?_

Syaoran dice: _No me quejo._

_1 Hora._

Y yo seguía colgada de la computadora hablando con él.

_2 Horas._

Y ambos nos despedíamos del otro.

Cerré la computadora y me acosté en la cama mirando el techo.

En aquel corto transcurso de las dos horas había descubierto poco más sobre quien se hacía llamar Syaoran.

Ahora sabía que su apellido era Li. Que iba a cumplir 17 años, que iba en 1 año de Preparatoria y que ya estaba a punto de acabarlo. Sabía que adoraba el color verde, que le encantaba todo tipo de música, que adoraba los gatos, que quería estudiar administración de empresas. Me dijo que adoraba el chocolate con locura, como si fuera su propia droga.

Dijo que enserio amaba a Himeko…

Me levanté de la cama sin ánimos, sinceramente no sabía la razón, y dispuse a vestirme para salir con Himeko el día de hoy aparentemente a ver una película.

Me puse una falda de color rosa pálido, una playera negra de manga tres cuartos y zapatillas del mismo color. Dejé mi cabello, color café claro, caer sobre mi espalda. Tomé un bolso y me mire por última vez en el espejo antes de salir de mi habitación.

_Syaoran Li…. ¿Por qué no he podido dejar de pensarte?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me encontraba sentada fuera del cine esperando por Himeko, cuando comenzó a dibujarse una silueta dirigiéndose a mí me puse de pie. La silueta se deformo un poco y se partió a la mitad. Frente a mí se encontraban ellos tomados de las manos sonriéndome.

–Hola. –decían casi al unisón siendo la voz aguda de Himeko la que gobernaba la de él.

–H-hola… –sinceramente no sabía que decir, puesto que a mí parecer, y lo que me había dicho Himeko simplemente éramos ella y yo para esta salida al cine.

No tenía idea de que el vendría o siquiera recordaba la agradable conversación que habíamos tenido tiempo atrás por internet.

¡Dios! ¡Debí de haberlo previsto! Después de todo, así era Himeko, no debía esperar nada más que lo peor, y claro que lo peor era esto; Ellos juntos y yo haciendo el mal tercio de todos los días.

Incomodidad, esa era la palabra exacta para explicar lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Debí de haber evitado que mi madre me diera la autorización de haber venido.

– ¿Y qué película veremos? –fue lo único que mis labios supieron pronunciar.

–Un puente hacia Terabithia. –decía Himeko con un buen ánimo– He escuchado que es muy buena.

No reclamé y mucho menos reproche el simple hecho de ni siquiera entender del todo el título de la película. No me molestaba, el hecho de todo esto era pasar algún rato juntas… _Ambas _¿no?

Suspiré al tiempo en el que entraba a formarme.

Si había algo que odiaba era personas formadas en una inmensa fila para entrar a algún lugar. Enserio lo odiaba, el simple hecho de estar esperando en la nada algo que realmente no tenía mucha importancia para mí comenzaba a torturarme por dentro.

Y de milagro aquella fila comenzó a avanzar hacia su destino dentro de la sala.

En todo aquel transcurso solo dirigí mi mirada a lo que fuese que estuviera frente a mí, porque siendo sincera resultaba más interesante que la extraña conversación que llevaban a cabo los compañeros a mi lado. Cosas que tenía que ver con _"Mi vidas y Te amos"_

Esto enserio estaba comenzando un nuevo nivel de incomodidad en mí.

Nos posicionamos en los lugares que estaban en la mitad de la sala. A mi lado derecho tenía a Himeko y claro que a su lado derecho estaba Syaoran. Tomados de las manos, y en todo aquel tiempo nunca me miro ni un segundo aquella persona a mi lado.

No debía sorprenderme, pero simplemente me enfadaba que hiciera eso.

Recargue lo más que pude mi cabeza contra el asiento reclinable del cine y no sabía bien si eso se debía a que el asiento se encontraba roto o realmente así eran todos.

Suspiré mirando el oscuro techo de la sala.

Si enserio quería que ella fuera mi amiga debía empezar a acostumbrarme a su manera de ser.

Aquella manera de hablarme que casi parecía como si fuera su trabajadora o peor aún, su esclava. Aquella sin igual manera de dirigirse a los demás como cosas inferiores a ella y su belleza de doncella. Aquella manera en la que hacía las cosas, sin importar como afectara a los demás, con que ella se encontrara bien lo demás sobraba y venia valiendo _madres._

Si _yo _dije una maldición. Algo que nunca creí que haría en mi vida. Y es algo que ella me enseño, su estúpida y maldita manera de hablar a maldiciones por cualquier cosa. A ella enserio le valía si las demás personas la veían como perra, pero a mi si me importaba. Normalmente usaba esas palabrotas para cuando me enojaba, y de eso me acabo de dar cuenta ahorita.

_¿Qué mierda está sucediéndome?_

Oscuridad.

Mis ojos se abrieron al sentir una agitación sobre mi brazo derecho.

– ¡Que ya nos vamos dormilona! –la mire con los ojos entreabiertos ya que acabándome de despertar no podía abrirlos por completo.

–C-claro. –me estire sobre el asiento tronando con esto todos los huesos de mi espalda y me levanté con un bostezo.

Salimos del cine y la luz que se propinaba ahí me era indiscutiblemente molesta. Cerré mis ojos por completo sin importarme realmente si tropezaba con algo o incluso con alguien… hasta que sentí aquel fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

– ¡Ouch! –me fue inevitable que aquella palabra abandonara mis labios. Por reflejo mi mano se fue a la zona donde había sentido aquel impacto y la sobe un poco comprobando que no hubiera algún liquido desprendiéndose de mi piel y al ver que no había pasado nada malo más que el simple golpe en la cabeza me seguí caminando sin abrir los ojos. No me era necesario eso ya que me sabía de memoria lo que había en el cine.

Sentí como casi salía por aquellas puertas de vidrio cuando un cable se cruzó por mis pies e inevitablemente perdí el equilibrio. Juré casi sentir el frio contacto del piso contra mi cuerpo pero a cambio de eso sentía un cálido rocé en mi mano derecha, me aferre a lo que fuera eso y rápidamente sentí dar un giro quedando de pie. Sentí un gran calor en mi mejilla seguido de una acompasada respiración e inconscientemente se encendieron en color carmín, mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y me separe de la persona que había salvado mi vida de haber hecho el accidente más aparatoso de toda mi vida.

Levanté mi mirada buscando a la persona que me había hecho el favor de la vida dispuesta a agradecérselo de todo corazón.

Sentí mis ojos salirse de sus orbitas y mis mejillas dispararse en un inmenso calor al mirar aquella perfecta figura ante mí. Sonreía, su mirada tenía un brillo de preocupación y felicidad a la vez, su cabello estaba perfectamente despeinado haciendo que varios mechones de pelo se le colaran por la frente. Noté en mis manos un calor excesivo y mi mirada se dirigió a ellas, estas se encontraban pegadas a su pecho empujándolo un poco para que yo lo pudiera ver y como si quemara igual que el fuego quite mis manos rápidamente de ahí escondiéndolas detrás de mí desviando la mirada de todo aquello que se relacionara con Syaoran o su estructural cuerpo.

–Lo-lo siento… –tartamudeé aunque me rogué a mí misma no hacerlo.

– ¿Estas bien? –mis ojos no evitaron verlo y esta vez mis mejillas quemaban al mirar aquel casi inexistente fulgor de preocupación en su ser.

–S-sí. –inhalé llenando mis pulmones del mayor aire posible.

Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos.

Si alguien me preguntara cual es mi color favorito, definitivamente sería este, el de sus bellos ojos resplandecientes posados en su rostro.

_Ámbar._

Inhalé su aroma tan… masculino. Adoraba aquellos perfumes para hombres, olían delicioso, más cuando lo usaba alguien tan atractivo como él.

_Mierda. ¿¡Le dije "atractivo" al novio de mi mejor amiga!_

Me separé de él como si su simple contacto de su piel contra la mía quemara con la intensidad de mil soles.

– ¡Mi vida! –vi a Himeko y yo rápidamente me volví hacía ella fingiendo que nada de este _"accidente" _había sucedido.}

Suspiré cuestionándome a mí misma.

_¿Qué demonios es lo que acababa de ocurrir?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sé en qué punto llegue a estar en esta situación.

– ¡Pues sabes que… –Himeko gritaba a todo pulmón –te odio!

– ¡No sabes de lo que hablas! –Syaoran gritaba con menos intensidad.

Yo sentada en una banca fuera del cine en un pequeño jardín, de noche ya era y Syaoran y Himeko se encontraban parados frente a mí, frente a frente gritándose mutuamente por razones que no lograba entender.

– ¡No quiero volver a verte en toda mi vida! –concluyó Himeko marchándose de ahí.

Recargue mis manos sobre mis piernas masajeándome las sienes mirando hacía el bello paisaje que había debajo de mis pies.

Odiaba que las personas se gritaran de esa manera, más cuando no entendía nada de la situación. Además tanto grito hacía que me doliera fuertemente la cabeza.

Levanté la mirada y la dirigí hacia donde se había ido Himeko y vi que no se marchaba lejos de ahí, si no a unos cuantos metros de ahí mismo tras un árbol.

–Has que recobré la razón… –miré la cara de Syaoran había tristeza en su semblante y me estremecí. Asentí con la cabeza al tiempo en el que me levantaba y me encaminaba hacia donde se había escondido Himeko.

A unos cuentos pasos de haber llegado me pare en seco y tragué saliva.

¿Habría todo esto sido por mi culpa?

¿Por lo de hace unos momentos?

Temblé. Si es así ella debe de odiarme.

Tragué más saliva y todo mi nerviosismo y acorte toda distancia entre el árbol y yo dejando ver a una Himeko tirada a sus raíces con la cara tapada con ambas manos sollozando.

– ¿Qué sucede? –traté de calmarme lo más que pude. Lo hacía esto por ambos, ya que aparentemente parecía que iban en serio.

Comenzó a decir varias cosas que no supe entender a causa de su llanto.

–Calma. –me agache a su altura y con una mano la acerque a mí para que sintiera que no estaba sola, que alguien había con ella; y que ese alguien era su mejor amiga.

No sé qué tanto duro aquel abrazo de amistad pero le reste importancia aun haciéndole saber que yo estaba ahí. Lo disfrute, ya hacia bastante tiempo desde que daba un abrazo como esos. Desde antes si quiera de haber hecho aquella promesa.

Quería protegerla de cierta extraña manera.

– ¿Me dices que sucedió? –se limpió las lágrimas que aun sobraban.

–Es que él es… él es… –se le corto la voz. La exhorté a que me siguiera contando aquello –Me han dicho que me engaña Saku…

Mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de aquella noticia. Si algo sabía yo es que ellos eran tal para cual.

¿Si será entonces por qué nos vio a Syaoran y a mi hace rato en el cine?

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? –dije en un susurro.

–La gente lo dice. –dijo más calmada.

–La gente no siempre tiene razón. –la miré estudiando cada uno de sus tristes movimientos.

– ¡Es que tiene unas amigas bien putas! –me sorprendí ante su comentario –Me han dicho que antes ha andado con muchas de ellas y que además lo siguen buscando.

No me lo creía sinceramente, había platicado con Syaoran, mas por Messenger pero se me hacía una persona bastante cuerda como para haber tenido ya bastantes novias y que aun así siguiera teniendo fama de Don Juan.

Que complicada relación.

Él con cientos de novias al igual que ella y sus cientos de novios.

Ahora enserio comenzaba a cuestionarme quien era Syaoran Li.

Él ya me había dicho cosas, pero cosas triviales que normalmente le dices a todo el mundo.

–Es hora de ir a casa –sugerí ayudándola a levantarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de haber despedido a Himeko me volví hacia donde había dejado a Syaoran quien todavía seguía inmóvil.

– ¿Me quieres decir que fue todo eso? –dije ansiosa por encontrar una respuesta de una vez a todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

–Me han dicho que me engaña –suspiré teniendo un Deja-Vu.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso?

–La gente lo dice…

–La gente no siempre tiene razón.

– ¡Es que tiene unos amigos bien…! –me sorprendí ante su comentario exactamente al de Himeko aunque censurando aquella palabra fea –Me han dicho que antes ha andado con muchos de ellos y que además la siguen buscando.

Suspiré, sí que complicada relación.

–Malinterpretan las cosas. –lo mire con algo de enojo –_Ambos._ –enfatice mucho la última palabra.

–Hablen los dos, más calmados. –casi gruñí. Todo esto escapaba mi control, demasiados gritos y demás – ¿Vale?

–Vale –respondió con un gran suspiro –Gracias.

–No hay de que…

Y sin más me aleje de ahí.

"De algo estaba segura el día de hoy.

Aquella pelea estaba a punto acaba de convertir todo esto en un verdadero problema. Himeko y Syaoran piensan lo mismo el uno del otro.

Y de lo que no estaba segura era realmente era, quien era Syaoran Li después de todo."

_¿Quién diría que algo tan pequeño podría volverse tan grande?_

_

* * *

_

**(N/A)**

**Si chicos, no mori y no se si decir que para su desgracia o beneficio.**

**Lamento la tardanza de este capitulo, pero bueno la escuela es estupida. Me ha mantenido bastante ocupada.**

**Y hey! Adivinen tengo examenes y yo escribiendoles -.-**

**Por cierto aqui respondiendo unas dudas.**

**La primera, en el prologo me preguntaron que de que punto de vista había sido escrito eso y no se si fue obvio para todos, pero fue Sakura. :)**

**La segunda, en el cap anterior me preguntaron que si no meteria a Tomoyo. La respuesta es si, si la planeo meter. Pero ¿Recuerdan a caso que esto esta basado en una historia real? -.- Osea todo va a su tiempo y pss conforme me paso a mi realmente.  
**

**Bueno los molesto mas...**

**Me largo a dormir por que tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza! D:**

**Gracias por sus bellos reviews! ^^ Dejenme mas de 5 D: PLEASE! :D  
**

**Los quiero!**

**_Hiikary Li_  
**


	5. El Malentendido

_Si quieren saber algo más sobre este Fanfic hasta abajo de este capitulo dejé un pequeño apartado con informacion extra de este fanfic. Para todo aqel que desee saberla, puede leerla en las "Notas de la Autora"._

_Hiikary Li_

**

* * *

Capitulo IV – El malentendido  
**

_25 de Marzo del 2007_

A mi parecer toda esta situación se me estaba saliendo de las manos.

Tres semanas... Tres malditas semanas y mi vida había dejado de pertenecerme.

Para empezar de nuevo a describirles todo, estaban mis calificaciones. No sé quién rayos estaba haciendo que mis calificaciones bajaran tan desmesuradamente. Sé que decir que no me importaba está mal, pero sinceramente no lo hacía. La escuela nunca en la vida había sido la prioridad número uno en mi vida. Pero ahora que lo pienso… No sé qué puede ser la primera prioridad en mi vida. Creo que ni prioridades tengo.

Eso comenzaba a causarme problemas en mi casa, más de lo que ya tenía. Ya que si yo seguía con mis tan desagradables calificaciones, que por lo visto amaban arrastrarse por los suelos, terminaría yéndome a extraordinario de matemáticas. Odio las matemáticas, nunca las he entendido y tal parece que las malditas nunca dejaran que las entienda porque mientras más pasa el tiempo más se complican las estúpidas. Y no queda más que resolverles su ya complicada vida.

En fin, todo esto de mis bajas calificaciones le estaba dando a mi madre una nueva excusa para no dejarme salir con Himeko. Mi padre por su parte, creo que no le daba mucha importancia a mi vida social, simplemente me iba bien en la escuela y todo era miel sobre hojuelas, me iba mal y era cuando todo se comenzaba a complicar.

Y hablando sobre mi vida social creo que iba empeorando cada vez más. Y con empeorar me refiero a que era mejor que nunca. Había llegado a un nivel extremo de popularidad en tan escasas semanas, y ¡mierda! Adoraba la atención brindada de las personas. Ahora todos querían que fuera a sus fiestas, era requerida en muchos lugares a la vez. De hecho hoy será la fiesta más grande de la escuela y milagrosamente había conseguido que mi madre me dejara ir.

Con lo que respectaba a Syaoran y Himeko… pues ellos simplemente se odiaban como nadie en la historia se había odiado antes.

Hablaba con Himeko el día de ayer por el teléfono mientras me decía lo mucho que detestaba la manera de ser de Syaoran. Me decía cada defecto de él. Como lo indudablemente celoso que se ponía en ciertas ocasiones, lo posesivo que podía a llegar a ser con una persona a la que amaba sinceramente, o que solía ser agresivo con las personas que se metían en su camino.

Mientras telefoneaba con Himeko, por Messenger se encontraba Syaoran que me decía que simplemente no podía soportar la manera de ser de Himeko. Y que de ser por el cambiaría lo mandona que solía ser, lo celosa que se llegaba a poner de las personas que se le acercaban a hablar, de lo posesiva que solía ser con el mismo, tanto que ni siquiera lo dejaba salir en paz. O de que si por ella fuera sería una perra descontrolada, o el simple hecho de sus cientos de novios antes de que el apareciera en su vida.

Sinceramente no los entendía para nada. Ambos hablaban del otro de la misma manera.

¿Qué no los polos iguales se repelen?

En el punto de la física magnética ciertamente se repelen, pero desde el punto de una persona que se encuentra en medio de ellos dos, alias Sakura Kinomoto, aquellas personas eran tan perfectamente compatibles como el cereal y la leche.

A mí muy distorsionado punto de vista ellos dos eran tan perfectamente iguales que simplemente serían la pareja más perfecta de todo este imperfecto mundo.

Debía de hacer algo para no estar en medio de los dos. Esto de ser el centro me resultaba bastante estúpido e incómodo, porque de un lado debes de estar de acuerdo en que él es el de la culpa de todo y esta el otro lado que dice que ella es la que tiene la culpa de todo.

Debería hacer que los dos fueran a la fiesta hoy.

¡Claro, eso hare!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¿De qué quieres hablar? –le preguntaba a Himeko mientras me sentaba en el verde pasto de la escuela.

–Me gustaría hablar un poco más contigo. –la miré extrañada.

–Habla. –creo que después de todo este tiempo solíamos hablar mucho más que antes y me empezaba a gustar estar con ella. ¿Por qué me dirá esto?

–Sabes… –susurró muy bajo –Nakuru no es quien dice ser.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Si algo yo sabía de Nakuru es que la conocía desde pequeña y si bien yo no sabía cómo era creo que nadie lo haría. Nuestras madres eran grandes amigas técnicamente yo la conocí mientras ambas aun yacíamos en la placenta de nuestras madres. Creo que desde que tengo uso de razón ella ha sido una muy buena amiga, una amiga de infancia que hasta los doce años que conlleva mi vida seguía estando conmigo y se lo agradecía plenamente.

Me revolví en mi lugar esperando que ella continuara, a que me propiciara algo de valiosa información sobre la persona que se podría llamar; mi amiga de la infancia.

–Bueno pues ayer mientras trataba de arreglar las cosas con Syaoran… –miro el piso y luego me miro a mí de nuevo –Le arrebate su teléfono celular. Estaba lleno de mensajes de ella.

Temblé un poco sin saber muy bien a que se debía eso.

– ¿Y eso es malo? –la mire con angustia.

– ¿Qué si es malo? –su voz resultaba un gran sarcasmo – ¡Mierda me haces reír! –me asuste un poco ante el cinismo que cargaban sus palabras y tono de voz en esos momentos – No sería malo si esos menajes no estuvieran llenos de "Te amos" Y "Desearía con toda mi alma y corazón poder estar contigo"

El alma se me cayó a los pies justo en el momento en el que pronuncio semejantes palabras, que para mis atolondrados oídos, no tenían ningún sentido.

¿Lo que ella pretendía decirme con eso era que Syaoran y Nakuru estaban en una especie de relación mientras aún era novio de Himeko?

_¿¡Que mierda le pasa a la gente hoy en día!_

–No… no entiendo –Y no mentía al decirlo, no entendía nada de lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo en esos momentos.

– ¡Ah, mierda Sakura! –me fulmino con la mirada. Era justo esa peculiar forma suya de ser la que me daba escalofríos cuando hablaba con ella o hasta cuando no lo hacía – ¡Los dos me traicionaron! ¡Punto!

Mi boca se abrió.

–Los malditos tenían una relación a mis espaldas –la mire veía al vacío y sus ojos se comenzaban a acristalar con pequeñas gotas de agua provenientes de su interior. El corazón se me hizo una pasa – ¡Joder! La puta de Nakuru sabía lo mucho que yo lo amaba. –se le corto un poco la voz y no hizo nada para evitar que más lagrimas se desbordaran sobre sus mejillas pálidas.

Me miro con desdicha y se me hizo un hueco en el corazón.

–Sabes… –escuche atenta por primera vez en mi vida a lo que sus delicados labios trataban de pronunciar tranquilamente –Aquel día en el que nos quedamos a dormir en su casa… –mi mente divago un poco recordando sin mucho esfuerzo lo que paso aquella noche y no me detuve mucho en lo que había sucedido simplemente me dispuse a escuchar lo que ella tenía para decirme –Aquel día estábamos hablando con él chateando por Messenger en la laptop de Nakuru. –Me entretuve mirando sus indiscutibles bellas facciones femeninas –Me dedico una canción. –mis ojos no evitaron abrirse mucho nuevamente por milésima vez en el día al escuchar eso y fue cuando repare en lo mucho de lo que me había perdido aquel día mientras hacía estupideces en la computadora de Nakuru mientras ellas se cambiaban, al menos a mi parecer. Me di cuenta de la farsa en la que me había metido –Esa canción que canta Chayanne que se titula, _"Si nos quedara poco tiempo" _Me dijo que me la dedicaba. Que sería nuestra canción. –por primera vez en todo el transcurso de aquel tedioso día vi que Himeko sonreía, con algo de nostalgia pero no dejaba de ser un signo de felicidad. Supongo que recordar aquel día la hacía feliz –Había una estrofa en esa canción que decía…

"_Que si nos quedara poco tiempo  
Si mañana acaban nuestros días  
Y si no te he dicho suficiente  
Que te adoro con la vida  
Que si nos quedara poco tiempo  
Y si no pudiera hacerte más el amor…"_

Comenzó a cantar con su voz angelical. Dios santo… Su voz podría embelesar a cualquier persona en este patético mundo. Cuando hubo terminado se para en la última línea en seco y continuó hablando.

– ¿Escuchaste esa simple oración de ocho palabras? –Para ser sincera no; no la había escuchado no puse bastante atención a la letra sino más bien a la melodiosa voz que llevaba encima Himeko –_ ¿"Y si no pudiera hacerte más el amor"?_

–Sí, la escuché. –la mire tratando de comprender lo que ella deseaba que yo mirara en esa simple oración.

–Pues… –escondió su cara entre su larga cabellera y pude notar que dibujaba una sonrisa más cínica de lo normal –Nakuru hizo que él admitiera que deseaba hacer el amor conmigo.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Por una milésima de segundo no se me ocurrió nada que decir, nada que pensar, ni cómo actuar. Mi mente se quedó en blanco total. Mis manos comenzaron a sudarme por alguna razón incomprendida para mi mente.

–Sabes… –continuó. Lo cual hizo que mi mente despertara un poco y le agradecí al señor de los cielos aquella oportunidad de despertar y no actuar como estúpida –Estaba tan segura de que lo amaba como a nadie en el mundo, que estaba dispuesta a hacer el amor con él.

Y mi fallido intento de controlarme desapareció por completo.

_¡Dios mío! ¡Tiene solo doce años la mocosa esta!_

Comencé a temblar sin saber muy bien por qué. Puede que fuera debido a que yo no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de conversaciones; y es que solo tengo doce años, solo sé de dónde vienen los niños, fuera de eso, lo demás no lo tenía muy contemplado en mi lista de _"conversaciones que suelo tener todos los días"_

Por primera vez en la vida me dieron ganas de golpear algo, de golpearlo tan fuerte hasta dejarlo convertido en sus componentes químicos.

_Pero… ¿Por qué rayos quiero hacer eso?_

Observe mis manos temblorosas y me hice esa pregunta una y otra vez.

_¿Habrá una razón en específico por la cual este reaccionando de esta manera?_

Grité interiormente.

¡El maldito hecho de que ella compartiera conversaciones tan privadas con Nakuru me ponía tan enfadada! ¡Yo la había conocido primero! ¡Era para que este tipo de conversaciones las tuviera conmigo y no con ella! ¡Además después de todo _yo _era su mejor amiga, no la maldita de Nakuru!

_¡Por favor, que lo que estoy pensando que es este maldito sentimiento no lo sea!_

–Lo sé. –fue lo único que mis labios lograron producir. Ni siquiera sabía si esa respuesta tenía algo que ver con lo anterior.

–Gracias por escucharme. –me miró aun con lágrimas en los ojos pero de pronto al mirarme, las sustituyo por una sonrisa. Y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar aquella persona frente a mí, a la que después de todo este tiempo sin importar que, ya la como consideraba como mi mejor amiga, se encontraba ahora abrazándome con sus cálidos brazos. La abracé proporcionándole el calor que una mejor amiga suele darle a la otra.

Así nos quedamos un buen rato mientras ella se desahogaba en mí.

–Pero te juro… –decía en un susurro contra mi oído – ¡Pero te juro por mi vida que esto no se queda así!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había tratado de localizar a Nakuru pero no pude encontrarla por ningún lugar.

Faltaba ya tan solo una hora para la fiesta a la que ahora le empezaba a temer.

Lo más seguro que es vaya Himeko y Nakuru, y para mi maldita desgracia y suerte que suelo tener, había invitado a Syaoran antes de enterarme de toda la situación que se había armado.

¡Y así me va a ir!

Tomé mi bolso retoqué mí cabello y salí corriendo de mi habitación hacía la _supuestamente _mejor fiesta de toda mi vida.

En el transcurso de todo el viaje no deje de mover mis pies de un lado a otro tratando de matar con eso mis nervios de que algo más malo llegara a suceder.

"_Todo estará bien, todo estará bien." _Me animé mentalmente.

Bajé del auto lo más rápido que pude, no sin antes despedir a mis padres y me adentre hacía el salón de fiestas.

Era viernes por la tarde y aquella casa que tenía más bien cara de mansión súper cara y lujosa, estaba decorada del techo hasta el piso.

El tema era de _"Hollywood"_ por lo que todo estaba decorado de color rojo con dorado.

Me mire nuevamente a mí misma recordando que era lo que supuestamente había traído.

Una falda rosa pastel con una playera de color blanco y los zapatos del mismo color. Puede que siga sin encajar del todo en lugares como este, pero no me veo mal.

Me senté en una mesa y avente mi bolso con todas mis cosas, provocando un crujido a manera de respuesta de la mesa.

Mi pie comenzó su danza contra el suelo por tercera vez en el transcurso desde que vi a Himeko y desde que escuche lo que me dijo sobre Nakuru.

Ya no sabía que creer ni que hacer, ni cómo reaccionar.

Mis ojos se enfocaron en la puerta esperando a que alguna figura de las tres personas con las que más necesitaba hablar ahora apareciera.

La primera persona en cruzar aquella puerta de cristal fue Syaoran y sin más me dirigí al él lo más rápido que pude sin llamar mucho la atención. Lo tomé de la muñeca y lo miré a lo que él solo respondió con una sonrisa y lo jalé hacía un lugar un tanto más privado que la entrada de la fiesta. Me sorprendió que no tratara de zafarse o incluso de pedirme una explicación.

Lo metí a un pequeño cuarto que había ahí mismo en aquella especie de gigante mansión y encendí la luz. Lo fulminé con la mirada sin saber muy bien como empezar el tema de conversación.

"_Solo hazlo por el principio."_

–Syaoran Li, –creo que era estúpido haber empezado de ese _principio _– ¿Me quieres decir por amor a dios todo el lió que te has armado con Himeko y Nakuru? –Mis manos comenzaron a sudar de los nervios. Si bien no solía hablar con hombres, menos solía hacerlo para arreglar problemas ajenos a lo que supuestamente yo ya tenía – ¿Qué no supuestamente amas a Himeko con el alma y corazón?

–Oye, oye… Calma –me sonroje un poco. Estaba actuando como atolondrada.

Lo miré mientras él se enmarañaba su cabello castaño. Mis ojos descendieron a sus carnosos labios que provocaban un suspiro para después bajar a su cuello en tensión. Seguí recorriendo su cuerpo hasta topar en su pecho y me quede mirando lo bien que le hacía relucir aquella camisa negra que llevaba desabotonada y que debajo había una de color verde, su magnífico y marcado pecho. Para simplemente reparar en los pantalones negros que llevaba puestos y sus zapatos del mismo color.

"_Mierda… El día de hoy, Syaoran se ve más sensual de lo normal." _Me sonrojé.

–Pues… –pronunció después de haberme quedado no sé cuantos minutos mirando su estructural cuerpo –Simplemente no soporto a Himeko. Y no, no la engañe… –continuó rápidamente recargándose sobre la pared con su hombro derecho, mirándome directamente hacía mis ojos confusos ante tanta estupidez que se acumulaba cada vez más y que menos lograba comprender del todo –Y no, no te equivocas, yo la amo como a ninguna persona he amado antes en la vida. –espere más información que saliera de sus labios, porque siendo realistas, aquello que había dicho no había sido de suficiente ayuda –Estaba intentando arreglar todo con ella. Ambos estábamos en mi habitación sin hacer nada realmente. Hubo un momento en el que yo salí y la deje a ella en mi habitación para cuando había regresado tenía un celular entre sus manos y no dejaba de llorar… –cruzó sus brazos resaltando más sensualmente su aspecto físico –Me acerqué a ella lo más rápido que pude buscando alguna respuesta a mi pregunta_: ¿Que ha sucedido? _Sus manos no dejaban de temblar con el celular entre ellas y se lo arrebate. Leí lo que ella había leído y me encontré con varios mensajes que eran provenientes de Nakuru. –Suspiró nuevamente –Luego repare en que el teléfono que estaba entre mis manos no me pertenecía y si no era más bien de mi hermano Hien.

Lo miré extrañada. No recordaba bien si él tenía un hermano, o no me lo había mencionado antes. Siendo sincera lo que Himeko decía casi nunca lo escuchaba hasta que descubrí, y eso hace poco, que sinceramente la consideraba mi mejor amiga. Así que puede que me lo haya mencionado o es algo más de lo que me perdí porque Himeko no pelaba a nadie más que a Nakuru.

–Tenemos el mismo teléfono. –Continuó –Para cuando llegue a esa conclusión ella había desaparecido. –Lo noté preocupado –Traté de contactarla pero había apagado su celular, fui a su casa pero nadie respondió a mi llamado y creo que empezaba a volverme loco. Y desde ayer hasta ahorita en este momento no he sabido nada de ella. Lo cual me preocupa mucho.

Miré la preocupación esparcida en su rostro y hasta a mí me dio algo de miedo mirarlo de aquella manera.

–Si te hace sentir mejor… –no se me ocurrió nada mejor que decir –Ella está bien. Hoy la vi en la escuela. Me dijo que la habías engañado. –Creó que estaba de más decir que el necesitaba saber la verdad de lo que me dijo Himeko –Y lloró todo el transcurso del colegio.

– ¡La amo Sakura! –Soltó de repente con una expresión de enojo en su rostro –No se detuvo ni un segundo a ver lo que en realidad había pasado. Se cegó por sus celos y ni siquiera me dejo explicarle nada. Ni siquiera se fijó en el escenario en sí –miré su rostro afligido –De que ese teléfono no era mío…

Retrocedí un poco. Esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos. Ya no tenía la mínima idea de cómo reaccionar ante este acontecimiento que se desarrollaba frente a mis ojos. Nunca había tenido que relacionarme con personas del sexo opuesto al mío, y ahora resulta que debía solucionar problemas en los que yo sinceramente no tenía nada que ver.

–Todo estará bien. –Traté de darle ánimos positivamente –Ahorita intenta hablar con ella, y todo lo que me acabas de decir díselo a ella. Veras como todo tiene solución –Le sonreí.

Me miró y todo rastro de enojo decepción y sentimientos negativos desapareció de su rostro siendo sustituido por una bella sonrisa en sus carnosos labios.

–Gracias. –me sonrojé de nuevo. La gente no solía darme las gracias y menos por no hacer nada.

–No hay de qué. –lo invité a que saliera de aquella pequeña y ahora oscura habitación cerrando la puerta tras nosotros.

Mis oídos fueron recibidos por varias notas adjuntas que conformaban una bella y tranquila canción. Caminé entre la gente en busca de quien más había llegado, a la ahora más llena de personas, fiesta. Mis ojos encontraron a Nakuru, quien a mi muy humilde punto de vista venia vestida tan exageradamente que podría ser calificada como una prostituta.

La miré de reojo mientras seguía caminando intentando, ahora sí, de no chocar con nada ni nadie. De piernas largas y torneadas era ella. Con mini falda de color negro con holanes de color rosa fucsia iba vestida ella que, por la manera del corte de aquella falda, hacía que sus glúteos se moldearan de una manera sexy. Con el cabello rojo hasta la cintura, peinado simplemente con algunos rulos en la parte de atrás de su melena rojiza. Con una camisa de botones negra abrochada hasta debajo de sus pechos y con una blusa rosa debajo. Un cinturón de brillos rosados que hacía que por alguna extraña razón sus pechos sobresalieran más de lo normal.

Suspiré. _¿De cuándo acá ella se vestía de aquella extraña forma?_

Seguí caminando y justo en la mesa en la que me había sentado al llegar estaba Himeko. Corrí hacía ella lo más rápido que pude.

– ¡Hola! –dije con entusiasmo, hasta que este fue atropellado por la mirada de reproche que me dirigió Himeko.

La observé y sentí miedo. Pero un miedo distinto al que le solía tener. Me daba más bien miedo a la apariencia que ahora llevaba.

Su cabello apenas cepillado y por extraño que pareciera no tenía aquel brillo dorado que solía tener usualmente. Debajo de sus ojos había bolsas de un oscuro color morado que la hacía lucir unos años más grande. Estaba más pálida de lo normal; sus mejillas, que solían ser de un hermoso color rosado, ahora eran de un color blanquecino. Su piel que solía resplandecer con el simple rocé de un rayo de sol, parecía de un opaco color café muy claro casi beige.

Llevaba una sudadera de color negro que cubría todo su ser, un pantalón de mezclilla holgado y unos converse del mismo color que de la sudadera.

– ¿Qué te sucedió? –No pude evitar que mis labios hablaran sin pensarlo si quiera antes – ¿Está todo bien? – ¡Dios! Era otra persona. Ni siquiera sabía quién era.

–Todo en orden. –sonrió con incredulidad.

–Himeko… –comencé cuando fui interrumpida por una aparición de la persona a la que suponía Himeko no deseaba ver el resto de su vida.

–Necesitamos hablar. –dijo Syaoran sin más.

–No quiero hablar. –ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada en lugar de mirarlo me miraba a mí sin ningún sentimiento en su semblante y yo me quede mirándola atónita.

–Es importante. –concluyó.

–Nada que provenga de tus labios es importante para mí. –con esa última frase me dieron unas ganas impulsivas de largarme de ahí. Ya me había dado cuenta de que no servía mucho en esto de ayudar a los demás, así que lo único que restaba era huir de esta complicada e incómoda situación.

Sin dudarlo dos veces me aparte de ahí lo más rápido que pude.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

30 minutos habían pasado desde lo de Himeko y Syaoran.

Comencé a buscarlos desesperadamente por saber en qué era lo que había terminado todo este mal entendido.

No encontraba a nadie familiar para mis ojos pero luego mi mirada reparo en Syaoran y sin más corrí a él lo más rápido que pude.

–Te he estado buscando. –dije con la respiración entrecortada.

–También yo. –Me sorprendí al escuchar su respuesta. Mire su semblante entristecido –Todo empeoro… Parece que después de todo, esto llego a su fin.

* * *

_Si te interesa saber más sobre el Fanfic te recomiendo leer un poco lo que viene a continuación. :)_

**(N/A):  
**

**_Wow, quien diria que despues de todo aparecería milagrosamente! :D Hahaha_**

**_Bueno aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de este Fanfic que para ser sincera disfruto mucho escribir. _**

**_He recibido varios reviews en donde personas me han preguntado si esto me paso a mí. _**

**_Pues les respondo esa duda de una vez. _**

_Si._

_**Es por eso que el titulo es "La historia de mi vida" Es una adaptación de lo que me paso a mí cuando justamente tenía 12 años. Lo mas extraño de todo es que ahora tengo 16 y esta historia acaba de llegar a su fin. 4 años de mi vida que hicieron efecto negativo en mí. Y como ya tiene un final pues ya simplemente resta escribir el resto de la historia. Y si no escribo no sera por falta de inspiración si no más bien de tiempo.**_

_**Ah si, casi lo olvido. Tuve que meterle un hermano a Syaoran. En la historia original (o sea la mia) "Syaoran" tiene 1 hermano y 1 hermana. Así que como es una adaptación tal vez se encuentren con muchos detalles de este estilo. (:  
**_

_**Bueno lectores favoritos que siguen esta historia tan tragica, les agradezco mucho que se tomen el tiempo para paraa leerla y mucho mejor aun. Gracias a los que me dejan sus lindos comentarios. Hasta ahora solo he recivido comentarios buenos sobre esta historia, lo cual me pone simplemente bastante feliz! :D Y los comentarios que he tenido han sido mas criticos para mejorar pero de una buena manera. Gracias tambien a esas personas que se detienen a decrime lo que debo mejorar y más de la manera tan amable en la que lo hacen. Enserio muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido de su parte! Me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo! Gracias.**_

_**Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, aclaración y en ciertos casos akgun trauma me lo pueden hacer saber de inmediato :D**_

_**. Esta por de más decirles que quiero reviews? D:**_

_**Andenle! Más de 5 por fa!**_

_**Y muchas gracias de nuevo! Cuidense mucho y nos leemos luego!**_

_**Bye bye. Los quiero**_

_Hiikary Li**  
**_


	6. El Error

**Capítulo V - El Error  
**

_26 de Marzo del 2007_

No solía desesperarme con frecuencia.

De hecho, a mí muy humilde punto de vista, solía ser una persona bastante paciente.

O al menos eso creía hace unas cuantas horas atrás.

¡Mierda! Esta situación colmaba el gran plato que tenía de desesperación.

Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro en mi habitación. Las palabras que pronunció Syaoran hace unas cuantas horas se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

"_Todo empeoro… Parece que después de todo, esto llego a su fin"_

Entre al baño de mi habitación y me vi en el espejo.

Una figura algo despeinada y con oscuras bolas debajo de sus ojos se encontraba frente a mí. Cansada estaba ella.

"_Todo empeoro…"_

¿Por qué sentía que tenía la culpa de todo?

Miré el lavabo y una gota de agua se deslizo sobre él. Mis ojos se nublaron y deje de ver el rosado color del lavamanos.

"_Parece que después de todo, esto llego a su fin"_

Su relación era para que durara años. Era mi maldita culpa por haber hecho semejante estupidez de tratar de ponerlos mejor.

"_Esto llego a su fin"_

Yo era quien había empeorado las cosas.

"_Fin…"_

Aquella palabra hizo eco en mi interior y me estremecí. Salí del baño lo más rápido que pude y me lancé sobre las suaves sabanas de mi cama. Me metí bajo ellas mientras sentía como la almohada bajo mi mejilla se humedecía.

¿Habría traído yo miseria a sus vidas después de todo?

_01 de Abril del 2007_

"–_Corre. _–escuché una voz que no reconocí. "

"– ¿Hola? –dije algo asustada mirando a mi alrededor. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con cosas que hablaran y no estuvieran presentes me ponían los pelos de punta."

"Camine sin saber muy bien a donde. Pisaba con temor a que de repente cayera un precipicio sin fondo hasta el punto de morir de frustramiento por no salir nunca de aquella inmensa oscuridad. Un pie tras otro muy lentamente y así sucesivamente."

"–_Haces mal._ –de nuevo escuche esa voz y mi cuerpo se estremeció lleno de miedo –_Te arrepentirás…_"

–Estas son las mañanitas, que cantaba el rey David… –escuché un coro de muchas personas fuera de mi habitación que cada vez se hacía mas sonoro. Abrí mis ojos suspirando de felicidad al ver sido despertada de un sueño del cual tal vez podría haberse convertido en pesadilla. Aun que para ser sinceros… creo que ya olvide la mayoría.

_Mi cumpleaños._

¿Celebración?

No realmente. Hoy es martes y siendo un día en el que las personas van a la escuela suele ser muy difícil que a las personas las dejen salir, y menos a fiestas de cumpleaños.

¿Quién diría que ya tengo trece años?

–Feliz día mi niña. –Mi mama beso mi mejilla con amor.

–Feliz día mi niña. –Repitió mi padre después de ella.

–Feliz Cumpleaños hermanita. –escuche a mi hermano y lo volteé a ver sorprendida de que no me dijera algo más que solo eso.

–Gracias Touya –lo abracé con emoción al ver que por primera vez en la vida no me salía con uno de sus estúpidos comentarios.

–Me asfixiare si sigues estrujándome así… –lo mire y me sonroje un poco –Monstruo.

– ¡Eres un tonto hermano! –lo golpeé sin muchas fuerzas –Ni siquiera el día de mi cumpleaños me puedes dejar en paz.

–Bueno… un monstruo ni en su cumpleaños deja de molestar a las personas.

– ¡Cállate hermano! –sin pensármelo dos veces le propicie un bueno golpe en el pie derecho. Y sin más me fui a arreglarme para la escuela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Feliz Cumpleaños Sakura. –Me decían las personas al pasar.

–Gracias. –decía motivada.

– ¡Sakura! –antes de que pudiera voltear a ver algo sentí que era estrujada por alguien. –¡Feliz Cumpleaños! –su aroma se impregno en mí y pude reconocer quien era.

–Gracias Himeko. –le sonreí con felicidad. La miré. Ella volvió a ser la misma. Creo que era hasta más arrogante que antes… pero creo que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Cabello castaño alaciado y bien peinado, un maquillaje y su uniforme escolar puesto perfectamente.

–Toma. –mire un pequeño sobre en sus manos.

– ¿Para mí? –lo mire dudosa. No esperaba que me diera nada sinceramente, y esto había hecho que mi paz interior se inquietara un poco.

–Por supuesto tonta. Agárralo. –Lo mire de nuevo y lo tome algo indecisa.

Lo abrí con cuidado y con mis manos temblorosas a la vez y mire en su interior un pequeño papel doblado. Lo leí mentalmente.

"_Sakura:_

_Sabes, creo que debo agradecerte lo mucho que has hecho por mí. Sinceramente eres mi mejor amiga y te agradezco que me apoyes solo así como tú lo haces. De todo corazón muchas gracias. Has pasado mucho tiempo conmigo y te lo agradezco. He creado muy lindos momentos contigo y créeme que los sigo agradeciendo. Gracias… Es lo único que te puedo decir. _

_Así que hoy con todo el sentimiento y amor del mundo quiero decirte que enserio espero que pases un día extraordinario hoy. Te quiero muchísimo. Feliz cumpleaños Saku._

_Ah, añadí esta pequeña pulsera a la carta. Quiero que la uses como símbolo de nuestra amistad. Y que de ser posible, el día de hoy prometamos algo…_

_¡Que sin importar que siempre seamos mejores amigas!_

_Te quiero._

_Con Amor:_

_Himeko."_

Una lagrima inconscientemente se desbordo de mi interior reflejando la felicidad interna que ahora me invadía.

La miré, le sonreí y sin más la abracé lo más fuerte que pude.

Si, ahí estaba yo… abrazando a la que sería mi mejor amiga el resto de mi vida. Con la que podría contar en lo que sea sin importar lo que fuera. Esta vez sería diferente. Himeko era diferente… ella… no me haría lo que las demás hicieron. Esta vez iba a terminar feliz y con alguien muy especial con el cual contar siempre.

_¡Esta vez sería diferente!_

–Y te prometo… –susurré aun llorando sin saber muy bien porque –Que siempre seremos mejores amigas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¿Qué quieres de comer amor? –me decía mi mama en el carro.

–Bueno lo que sea está bien mama y lo sabes. –dije mirando hacía la ventana mientras dejábamos atrás las casas.

–Está bien hija. –Nos detuvimos frente a un restaurante que se veía bastante lujoso.

–Vamos. –dijeron todos con energía y felicidad.

Bajamos de carro y entramos al lugar.

Era muy grande. Estaba decorado con cristales y era iluminado por tenues luces que se colaban por la ventana. Meseros iban y venían con charolas vacías y llenas a la vez. Había un enorme estanque, donde muchos pececitos nadaban de un lado a otro bajo los pies de quien entraba al restaurante.

Mire el suelo adornado con hermosos peces de distintos colores y me maraville con lo frágil que se veía el cristal que nos separaba de ellos. Un suave aroma a pescado capto mis papilas gustativas y se me hizo agua la boca.

–Sushi. –dije de repente.

–Sabemos lo mucho que te encanta el sushi. –dijo mi padre con amor.

Sonreí y abracé a mis padres con amor.

– ¡Son lo mejor! –escuché un sonoro quejido y voltee a ver a mi hermano que estaba con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Y que acaso yo no soy el mejor también? –lo mire y le saque la lengua.

–No tu no.

–Monstruo. –Me limite a no prestarle mucha atención a lo que él decía.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y disgustamos de los manjares que había en aquel lujoso restaurante. Miraba jugando con los peces de vez en cuando.

– ¡Estas son las…! –sonreí y mire a la multitud de personas que trabajaban ahí cantándome las mañanitas con un pequeño muffin de chocolate entre sus manos.

Sonreí mientras cantaban las mañanitas y al final pusieron el muffin frente a mí con una pequeña velita en medio. La apague mientras varios aplausos y alaridos eran lanzados al aire.

–Fue un gran día… –les sonreí con amor –Los amo tanto.

–Y nosotros a ti.

Salimos del lugar dirigiéndonos felices a nuestra casa.

_02 de Abril del 2007_

Después de haber llegado a mi casa había tomado un baño y directamente había entrado a la cama, durmiéndome casi al instante en que la suavidad de las sabanas toco mi frágil y cansado cuerpo.

Había decidido retomar mi clase de porristas. Solía ser muy buena en ese deporte, pero hace casi un año que no hacía ese deporte. Creo que la razón había sido por que perdí un poco el gusto a todas esas maromas, vueltas y coreografías de baile.

–Vamos chicas, comencemos. –dijo la entrenadora con energética voz.

Comencé a girar el bastón sobre mi cabeza sin prestarle mucha atención a la manera en la que revoloteaba sobre mí. Si mi en mi cumpleaños trate de olvidarlo, y así fue pero no puedo olvidarlo para siempre, en mi mente solo podía pensar en el gran daño que le había causado a Syaoran y Himeko.

Llegue a la conclusión de que todo esto había sido mi culpa. Necesito… no se ya no se nada. Solo arruino las cosas que intento reparar, y siendo sincera ya me harte.

Estoy perdida completamente y no me encuentro. Ni siquiera sé a quién acudir. Se supone que mi mejor amiga es Himeko y sueles acudir con las mejores amigas cuando no sabes que hacer… ¿Pero con quien rayos se acude cuando la del problema es la supuesta mejor amiga?

– ¡Kya! –un sonoro sonido abandono mis labios cuando el bastón que giraba se estrelló contra mi cabeza. Inútilmente mis manos se posaron en el lugar donde había aterrizado aquel artefacto. Pase mi mano por la herida y vi como una pequeña bola se comenzaba a formar ahí.

– ¿Sakura estas bien? –mire a ver a la entrenadora y solo asentí con la cabeza sin mucho esfuerzo –Sabes que pequeña, solo descansa.

Y sin que me lo dijera dos veces me puse a caminar sin rumbo fijo hacía un lugar un poco mejor para pensar que esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si… yo iba a morirme un día de estos… moriría por tanto pensar y hacer estupideces.

Me mecía con lentitud en los columpios que había en aquel parque a la que toda la gente de aquí solía decirle _"Parque pingüino". _Había pocas personas ya que era bastante tarde, además de ser miércoles por la noche y que la mayoría de los niños suelen ir a la escuela entre semana. El cielo estaba oscuro y lleno de pequeños puntos resplandecientes. Los mire apantallada de semejante tranquilidad que me invadía al verlas lindas estrellas en el cielo.

–Son lindas, ¿cierto? –Me sorprendí al reparar en que no era la única que quedaba en ese lugar.

–Si… –dije al tiempo en que volteaba a ver quién era la persona que me acompañaba.

Mis ojos se abrieron completamente al divisarlo ahí apoyado contra la barra de metal donde estaba colgados aquellos columpios.

–Syao…ran –se me corto un poco la voz al verlo ahí. Él era en la oscuridad iluminado por las tenues lámparas del lugar aún mucho más… guapo.

–Sakura. –Me sonrió muy lindamente.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunte y desvié la mirada al frente para evitar verlo y sonrojarme. Aquella posición en la que estaba recargado contra el tubo, lo hacía ver muy sexy.

"_¡No seas estúpida Sakura, es el novio de tu mejor amiga, o el ex novio pero no puedes pensar así de él!"_

–Bueno… este parque es muy tranquilizante. Más a estas horas. –lo miré de reojo notando que veía el cielo.

–En eso estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. –lo mire y le dedique una sonrisa.

–Ah, oye… –lo miré sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería –Me entere de que ayer fue tu cumpleaños. –Me sorprendí al escucharlo.

– ¿Y cómo te enteraste? –le pregunté sorprendida.

–Tengo contactos. –me sonrió y me sonroje –Feliz Cumpleaños.

–Gracias…

Y así él se sentó a mi lado mientras nos mecíamos de atrás a adelante bajo ese hermoso cielo estrellado.

_04 de Abril del 2007_

– ¡Sakura es hora de irnos! –escuché a Chii, una de las amigas que tengo desde pequeña.

–¡Voy! –dije mientras me ponía los zapatos.

Salí de mi habitación y fui con ella directo al cine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saliendo del cine volvimos a mi casa de muy buen humor y vi un carro fuera de mi casa.

– ¿Quién estará ahí? –pregunté sin saber muy bien porque lo hice en voz alta.

Salí del carro rápido y entre a mi casa. Estaba oscuro y había eco alrededor.

–¿Mamá? ¿Papá? –Camine un poco adentrándome a la que era mi casa y escuche un ruido que me puso los pelos de punta –¿Touya?

– ¡Sorpresa! –me sorprendí al ver a todas las personas que conocía y a las personas que consideraba como mis amigos reunidos en aquel pequeño salón. Mire todas las personas y vi que estaban aventándome cosas a lo que conteste con una risa estruendosa.

–Gracias. –decía al tiempo en que me abrazaban.

Aquella noche de viernes había transcurrido de una manera tan fenomenal. Había pasado bastante tiempo con todos mis amigos haciendo bromas y demás y realmente me la estaba pasando de lo mejor.

Cada persona ahí era especial para mí y agradecía tener personas que me amaban.

Luego muy en el fondo de mi cabeza se formó una pregunta…

_¿Y Himeko?_

Pensé un poco. Y en mi mente se comenzaron a formar muchas suposiciones. Mi mama la odia, y como yo no organicé esto lo más probable es que no haya sido invitada. O tal vez no pudo venir, o está castigada, o…

Agité mi cabeza de un lado a otro. Eso no debía de molestarme mucho; por lo que decidí mejor seguir pasándomela increíble en mi fiesta.

_07 de Abril 2007_

– ¡Sakura! –escuché la molesta voz de Himeko.

– ¿Mande? –dije con voz temblorosa.

–Quieres decirme por amor a Dios, ¿Por qué rayos no fui requerida en tu fiesta de cumpleaños? –mire su rostro bastante molesto. Y me estremecí sin saber muy bien que hacer.

–Am… yo no la organicé… –tartamudeé con miedo.

–Ah, ¿y eso que? –se me cerro la garganta y no pude producir ningún sonido.

–Bueno… yo no decidí quien iba o quien no iba. –Esperé que eso me salvara.

– ¿Y quién la organizo? –retrocedí con miedo alejándome de ella.

–Mi mamá.

–Ah… –dijo arrogante –Dime algo Sakura, –pronunció mi nombre con desdén – ¿Tu madre tiene algo contra mí? –Temblé al escuchar lo que cuestionaba. Mierda. Esto iba mal. Me petrifique frente a ella sin respirar y mucho menos sin decir palabra alguna. –Sakura, si algo odio es que no me digan las cosas. Si alguien tiene un problema conmigo es mejor que venga y me lo grite en la maldita cara. –Sentí como ella se estaba controlando y me pregunte, de haber estado ella mas enojada y descontrolada, ¿Me habría golpeado?

–No… –dije en un susurro que temí que no escuchara.

–Sakura, dime en este puto momento… –una lágrima salió de mí y me dio miedo toda esta situación – ¿Tu mama me odia?

–No… –dije dudosa.

–No me engañas Sakura. –dejo de intimidarme un segundo –Que pendeja no soy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi mente estaba perdida completamente y aparentemente nunca me encontraría.

Suspiré contra mi cama y la sentí vibrar. Me sorprendí buscando mi teléfono hasta dar con él y ver un mensaje de mi mama diciendo que me amaba y que llegaría pronto a la casa.

"_Te amo"_

Le tecleé sin muchas ganas de más. Mama no se enojaría por eso.

Me acosté en mi cama sin ganas y temblé al sentir el celular vibrar de nuevo.

"_¿Que dijiste?"_

Me extraño ver la contestación de mi mama y revise el mensaje que le había enviado de nuevo.

Mi mano comenzó a temblar descontrolablemente al mirar el nombre que marcaba aquel mensaje al que había sido mandado.

El error de mi vida… lo que la arruino.

_Syaoran._

_Silencio sepulcral a mí alrededor. _

_Cierro con fuerza la libreta entre mis manos y la lanzo con fuerza contra la pared. Los miles de apuntes que llevaba dentro se desparraman por toda mi habitación. _

_No me importo en absoluto. _

_Que aquella libreta contuviera el trabajo de mi vida, no me importo en absoluto. _

_Pierdo el control de mi misma y azoto con mi mano derecha la puerta, cerrada con llave, de mi habitación. Los ecos de aquel sonoro golpe se propagan por mi casa que se encuentra totalmente inmóvil y tranquila. _

_Mi mano tiembla sin parar y la miro. _

_¿Qué era yo en estos momentos?_

_Una lágrima se desborda por mi mejilla y me impidió ver nada más. _

_Me tiro sobre el frío suelo y me estremezco ante ese gélido contacto._

_Y no me importaba en absoluto. _

_Que me fuera a enfermar por aquel semejante frio, no importaba en absoluto._

_Me levanto más por inercia que por el mismo hecho de quererme levantar y esta vez ambos puños se estrellan contra la dura pared de mi habitación. _

_Las manos se me adormecen y comienzo a ver un líquido rojizo fluir. Mientras más lagrimas salen de mi interior._

_Y no me importo en absoluto._

_Que mi mano se rompiera y no parara de sangrar no me importaba en absoluto. _

_Muchos recuerdos de lo que fue mi vida hace algunos años se comienzan a formar en mi cabeza torturándome. _

_Todo había sido mi culpa. _

_Siento que me falta el aire y dejo de tener conciencia sobre lo que es real y sobre lo que es irreal. _

_Y no me importa… _

_El hecho de tomar aquella delgada y filosa hoja de metal y moverla contra mi muñeca de un lado a otro, no me importa…_

_El hecho de morir hoy por la estupidez que había cometido…_

_No importaba en absoluto._

* * *

**(N/A):**

_Ha... haha no se que decir... creo que el capitulo mas dificil que he escrito hasta ahorita. Pero lo tienen no? ^^ Es lo que cuenta... y espero que lo disfruten y les guste mucho._

_Ahora quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron reviews en el cap pasado._** Endri-Chan, lili moon, Sakura Dark Hime, Ceciali, gisselVG, kilalaselene.**_ Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews...Enserio... Mil gracias por seguir esta historia.  
_

_Y un agradecimiento especial a _**Princessmalfoy10**_ ya que se tomo el lindo tiempo de contarme un poco de su vida! ^^ Ademas de seguir esta historia desde el principio... Enserio te lo agradezco! :D_

_A lo que no me dejan review pero tienen esta historia en favoritos y la van siguiendo... Muchas gracias tambien! ^^_

_Bueno a mis amiigas,_ **Lupis, Vale, Lia, Ivonne y Nadia **_que siguen mi historia gracias por todo! Las amo muchisimo!  
_

_Quiero agradecer especialmente a Mi_ **Syaoranito Angel**_ a quien amo con todo corazon y quien me ha apoyado en el transurso de este duro proceso. ¡Te amo mi amor! Y enserio gracias por todo. Eres lo mejor qu eme ha pasado en mi vida. Gracias! Te amooooo!_

_Se que este capitulo fue bastante corto... pero estoy escribiendo lo que le dio el giro a mi vida... eso para que uds no se aburran... ya que mi vida es bastante aburrida! :P hahaha  
_

_Creo que es todo... hehe ya sali de vacaciones y sera mas sencillo escribir asi que por aqui estare. Cualquier duda la respondere el prox capitulo._

_Nos leemos luego! Bye bye_

_**Hiikary Li**  
_


	7. La Ilusión

**Antes de todo: ****IMPORTANTE**

_En mi estupidez de mi capitulo anterior casi nadie (o mas bien nadie) entendió el maravilloso final de este. ¡Bueno les explico! (:_

**¿Ven que al inicio del Fanfic (Prologo) el capitulo esta escrito en pasado pero refiriéndose al presente? O sea Sakura (o yo en este caso) ya vivió todo lo que apenas esta contando. El final también se refiere a algo que sucedió después de esto. Y en este caso ese cacho esta escrito en presente. Eso fue lo que me paso a mí la primera vez que intente… Uds. saben eso que las personas hacen a diario / (Ok no) *Kary se sonroja un poco* Si yo intente eso que esta escrito en el final del capitulo anterior. Fue después de la primera vez que intente escribir la historia de mi vida (Por eso salió eso de que lanzaba mis apuntes por todos lados -.- 'Me refiero a lo que llevaba de mi historia en ese entonces') {Suerte que ahora existe la computadora. Aun que espero no romperla -}. Por lo que decidí mezclar un poco el Fanfic con el presente y el pasado a la vez. Por eso todo el final estaba escrito en **_cursiva _**para darle diferencia. También tenía una separación pero no me di cuenta de que no estaba hasta que me llego el primero de sus reviews con esta duda. **

_Espero que esa haya sido una buena explicación y si siguen dudando de algo no duden en dejarme un review con su pregunta o un mail. Mi mail lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil hasta abajo ^^ También mi canal de Youtube y mi Facebook (:_

Hiikɑry Nightmare Li

**Capitulo VI – La ilusión**

_07 de Abril del 2007_

"_Mierda" _Maldije mentalmente cientos de veces a mi maldita estupidez por haberme hecho cometer el error mas grande en toda mi vida.

Si. Yo era estúpida por haber mandado ese mensaje erróneo con un _"Te amo"_ escrito en un maldito texto destinado a la persona que me había dado la vida. Que no iba más que con la clara intención de darle a entender que la amaba y la esperaría en casa pacientemente.

_¡Joder!_ _¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?_

Comencé a caminar desesperadamente de un lado a otro en un intento por calmar los nervios que me carcomían por dentro. Mientras mi cabeza era bombardeada con preguntas sobre lo que debía de hacer.

_¿Debería contestarle? ¿Decirle que solo fue un error? ¿Y si solo finjo que eso nunca me llego y que yo nunca cometí esa estupidez?_

Estaba desesperada, mi cuerpo empezó a cobrar vida temblando como nunca antes en la vida lo había hecho. Si bien antes no me había relacionado con personas del sexo opuesto al mío, mucho menos había declarado mi amor a un hombre tan repentinamente. Digo tan solo tengo unos escasos meses de haberlo conocido. Y mierda es… ¡Syaoran! El novio de mi mejor amiga Himeko… o ex novio… o lo que fuera; pero era intocable… ¿no? ¡¿No? Dios santo. Esta situación… este maldito error iba a hacer que mi desesperación terminara por desmoronarme lentamente.

Solo debo de decirle que fue un error.

Me avente sobre mi cama nuevamente; esta suavemente se hundió con mi peso. Busqué el teléfono celular con desesperación hasta dar con la dura forma de esté. Lo tomé con las manos temblorosas tecleando números cierta cantidad de veces para que se formaran las letras.

Tiempo después, gracias a mi conmocionado cuerpo que no reaccionaba del todo bien, pude teclear algo más o menos coherente.

"_Lo lamento, pero ese mensaje no estaba destinado a ti."_

Envié el mensaje y me derrumbe sobre las suaves sabanas de mi cama. Tenía algo de miedo por lo que pudiera decir Syaoran sobre todo esto y que por mi estupidez todo lo que sucedía con Himeko empeorara aun más de ser posible.

Sentí mi cama vibrar nuevamente y tome el celular de nuevo entre mis manos temblorosas.

"_No me mientas."_

Mi conmoción era tanta que hasta mi propia cama temblaba bajo mi cuerpo. No estaba mintiendo. No mentiría en una situación como esta. Ya no sabía que hacer. Creo que si la había regado, y muy enserio y ahora… Syaoran cree que lo amo.

Dejé el celular en un lado sin saber muy bien que hacer con el, o con la respuesta a ese mensaje que tenía escrito por todos lados: _mentirosa._

No era mentirosa. No que yo lo supiera. Había tenido ya varias conversaciones con Syaoran. Y cada una de estas eran demasiado triviales… tanto que no podía darme cuenta con eso si en verdad me gustaba…

La palabra "gustaba" hizo eco en mi interior. ¿Yo… gustar de alguien? ¿Syaoran me… gusta? No puede evitar formular esa pregunta en mi atolondrada cabeza.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco enorme ante esa posibilidad. Ni siquiera se lo que es amar.

Tan solo semanas de haber entablado comunicación con el… Y esa comunicación apenas sobrepasaba la pregunta: _¿Qué haces? _Solo hemos hablado como dos amigos suelen hablar. Syaoran era mi amigo.

Habíamos tenido muchas conversaciones y encuentros antes. Todos esos pensamientos de Syaoran y sus recuerdos se arremolinaron en el centro de mis pensamientos.

SI. Yo sabía cosas básicas de Syaoran.

Como que era alto, rebasando mi cabeza por al menos diez centímetros. Era delgado pero fornido a la vez. Se notaba que era guapo. Con su cabello chocolate despeinado en varios mechones rebeldes por su frente. Sus labios carnosos, suaves y a la vez finos. Bajando a su cuello largo, ancho. Para reparar en su pecho tan bien… formado. Cada pectoral de una forma tan… sensualmente acomodada. Sus piernas rígidas, grandes y marcadas que dejaban notar el buen futbolista que podía ser. Su voz… tan solo pensar en ella me hacía temblar. Era tan masculina y sensual. Su mirada tan segura, tierna tan suya. Sus ojos eran tan penetrantes y sinceros, su bello color ámbar hacia suspirar a cualquiera que lo viera. El contacto de su suave piel contra la mía hacía que cada poro de mi piel se alocara de una manera que nadie mas lo hacía.

Sabía como era que le encantaba jugar Xbox y su mayor afición en videojuego: una cochinada llamada "Halo". Le encantaba pasar el tiempo escuchando música. Adoraba el color verde, amaba el chocolate y las matemáticas. Era bueno en la escuela y muy listo.

Su manera de ser era tan especial y creo que nunca había conocido a alguien con esa forma de ser. Tan lindo y tierno y meramente celoso a su extraña manera solo que el lo hacía ver diferente…

Y fue cuando me di cuenta de lo poco que conozco a quien dice llamarse Syaoran Li.

Suspire contra mi cama.

Esto no puede salirse de mis manos. E interiormente plegaba a Dios, que por lo que mas quisiera Himeko no se enterar de todo esto. Por que se bien que ella sí lo ama y si se entera… Mejor ni lo pienso.

_¿Cómo cambiaria mi relación con Syaoran después de este incidente?_

_15 de Abril del 2007_

Ya paso una semana desde lo de Syaoran y lo de ese estúpido mensaje erróneo y ni siquiera he cruzado una palabra con él. Comienzo a creer que todo esto ha arruinado nuestra relación. O simplemente puede que sea mucho mejor que no hablemos de nada por el estilo… solo para evitar mas problemas de los que ya hay.

Con respecto a Himeko…

– ¡Sakura! –volteé a ver a Himeko al tiempo en que ella se acercaba a mi– ¡Hola!

–Hola. –Respondí tras ella.

Si. Ella aparentemente aun no sabía nada de aquel fatídico desastre que había cometido y gracias lo agradecía desde el fondo de mi alma. Con respecto a lo que había dicho sobre que no la había invitado a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, pareció tomarlo con calma y olvidarlo. Acepto después que yo no había sido la organizadora y ambas habíamos dejado ese tema en un lado.

Saliendo de la escuela había partido directamente a casa sin la intención de hacer nada más. Estaba cansada y necesitaba descansar de tanto agotamiento escolar. A pesar de que en realidad no hacia nada en la escuela, me agotaba el hecho de solo tener que ir ahí a estar metida como en la misma cárcel.

Quería hablar con Syaoran. Me había acostumbrado, inconscientemente, ha hablar la mayoría del tiempo con el. Aunque la mayoría de nuestras conversaciones tomaban lugar en Internet, sentía la necesidad de hablar con el fuera como fuera.

Llegando a mi casa lo primero que hice fue prender la computadora, esperando, milagrosamente a que Syaoran apareciera por Messenger.

Con desespero encendí las bocinas de la computadora y puse la primera canción en el reproductor. Espere a que la música suavemente penetrara mis odios para poder así tranquilizar un poco mi aturdida cabeza que solo quería una cosa: A él.

Al no encontrarlo; deje la computadora encendida y decidí irme a dar un baño antes de que tanto acaloramiento, que sinceramente no sabía a que se debía, terminara por asfixiar todo el aire en mi interior.

Encendí la regadera, esperando así, a que el agua suavemente comenzara a caer. Mientras esperaba a que el agua estuviera algo más tibia comencé a retirar el uniforme de la escuela recordando, que hoy tenía entrenamiento y no había asistido por solo estarlo esperando a él. Fue cuando todas esas dudas comenzaron a arremolinarse en mi cabeza.

_¿Por qué rayos estaba esperándolo? ¿Por qué el siempre hecho de esperarlo en un lugar inexistente en si, alias internet, me envolvía de un incontrolable y desconocido calor en mi pecho? ¿Por que tenia tantos deseos de verlo, escuchar su voz o hablar con el? ¿Qué mierda me estaba pasando?_

Suspire pesadamente mirándome en el espejo.

_¿Qué tal si existiera la ligera opción de que me pudiese haber llegado a enamorar de el?_

Mi cuerpo desnudo tembló ante mis ojos.

_¿Acabo de insinuar que tal vez, solo tal vez, me gusta Syaoran?_

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Aquel simple hecho desconcertaba todo mi ser. Jamás me había detenido a pensar en el siempre hecho de que el pudiera gustarme. Ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar en que alguna vez llegara a gustarme alguien. No tengo idea de lo que es ese sentimiento. Nunca antes lo había sentido ni siquiera se diferenciar ese sentimiento de los demás.

Me mire en el espejo frente a mí detalladamente. En el dado caso de que pudiera pasar, de haberme deleitado física y emocionalmente de Syaoran, ni siquiera podría estar a su nivel.

Comparada yo con el… El era guapo, tierno, lindo y yo no era nada a su lado.

Súbitamente la imagen de Himeko se dibujo alado de mi silueta. La mire junto a la mía y comencé a examinarnos a ambas lentamente y con algo de miedo a la vez.

Ella. Himeko Hashimoto. Una niña de 12 años de edad. Era alta, aun que no más que yo. Ante su aspecto físico cualquiera podría decir que era mucho más grande que la edad que realmente tenía. Su piel resplandecía dorada con la luz del sol; su cabello largo, cae suavemente por su espalda en interminables ondulaciones brillantes de color dorado; sus ojos almendrados con un brillo soñador incrustado en ellos; sus labios finamente moldeados curveándose en un perfecto corazón; su cuerpo delgado, bien proporcionado y de apariencia sensual, la hacía lucir extremadamente hermosa a los ojos de cualquiera.

Ella era perfecta para él.

Mientras aquella cosa a su lado… Ella. Sakura Kinomoto. Una niña que acababa de cumplir 13 años. Alta, unos pocos centímetros más que esa figura a su lado. Ante su aspecto físico cualquiera podría decir que era mucho más grande que la edad que realmente tenía. Su piel blancuzca y algo pálida que solía tener, la mayoría del tiempo, creaba sensación de frialdad en su cuerpo; su cabello largo que solía llevar suelto hasta su espalda, era de un color café algo opaco; sus esmeraldas posadas claramente en el centro de su cara, dejaban entrever cada sentimiento que recorría su ser; sus labios delgados y con un color rosado muy claro, dejaban ver su increíble ingenuidad; su cuerpo bastante delgado y huesudo la hacía lucir como porquería al lado de aquella hermosa figura.

Y entendí todo.

La razón por la cual ella era perfecta para el. La razón de que Himeko fuera su novia. La razón de que la amara con locura. La razón por la que yo debía evitar enamorarme de Syaoran Li.

_Enamorarme de… Syaoran Li._

Aquel pequeño pensamiento hizo que mi corazón se disparara sin dejar de palpitar contra mi pecho, haciendo que se me hiciera más difícil respirar. Yo podía gustar de el… y su forma de ser no. Podía gustar de las demás personas… Pero, ¿yo enamorarme de… él? ¿En que planeta cabe esa loca idea tan retorcida?

Suspiré y puse un pie dentro de la regadera con lentitud. Todo este tema iba a ponerme los cabellos de punta.

Me introduje completamente en la regadera siendo recibida por un suave vapor que calmo mi cuerpo tenso en segundos. Sentí como lentamente mi cuerpo era mojado por aquella agua que caía suavemente en mí. Aquella sensación era tan cálida y placentera, que temí por un segundo caer dormida ahí mismo.

Con suavidad comencé a enjabonar mi cuerpo, sin ninguna desesperación, sin ningún pensamiento más que el de aquella dulce ducha relajadora.

Salí de ahí algo mas relajada y dispuesta a vestirme para seguir perdiendo el tiempo de mi tarde, que inconscientemente había hecho libre aun sin serlo. Me vestí rápidamente sin saber muy bien que era lo que ponía sobre mi cuerpo. Sequé mi cabello con la toalla despeinándolo y ni me moleste en cepillarlo. Así de despeinada y sin zapatos, comencé a correr escaleras abajo para situarme enfrente de la computadora y encontrarme con un mensaje instantáneo de Syaoran.

No pude evitar sonreír al verlo conectado ahí y rápidamente abrí el mensaje que había llegado par mí de él.

_5:10 pm_

Syaoran dice: _Hola._

_6:00 pm_

Syaoran dice: _Parece que estas ocupada._

Una hora bañándome casi… Y a el que lo deje todo este tiempo. ¡Que desconsiderada!

Rápidamente tecleé lo primero que mis atolondrados y temblorosos dedos pudieron escribir.

Sakura dice: _Hola. Lo lamento no estaba. Acabo de regresar. _

Espere impaciente su respuesta con miedo a que no me fuera a responder nunca más por haberlo dejado colgado por casi una hora sin respuesta de mi parte.

Syaoran dice: _Wow. Creí que estabas enojada y que dejarías de hablarme. _

Sakura dice: _¿Por qué dejaría de hablarte?_

Syaoran dice: _Bueno… sinceramente no lo se. Solo creo que enloquecí por que dejaras de hablarme. No quiero que dejes de hacer eso. _

Sakura dice: _Nunca dejare de hablarte. _

Syaoran dice: _Me pondría triste que dejaras de hacerlo hermosa. _

"Si... a mi también me pondría triste que dejaras de hacerlo hermos..."

Aquella palabra se grabo con fuego en mi mente y se quedo calcada ahí como un tatuaje imborrable. Un tatuaje que sabía que nunca se borraría de ahí sin importar lo que pasara. Instantáneamente mi corazón palpito como nunca antes lo había hecho, dejando así que dejara de respirar con facilidad.

_¿Qué hago? _

El acaba de decirme que soy hermosa. Nunca nadie lo había dicho antes. Sinceramente que alguien me crea hermosa se me hace tan extraño e imposible. Digo yo no era nada a comparación de muchas personas que solían estar ahí afuera, mucho mas hermosas y lindas que yo.

Y sin saber muy bien lo que mis dedos teclearían a continuación comencé a escribir nuevamente una respuesta.

Sakura dice: _No dejaré de hablarte. ^^_

Syaoran dice: _Gracias por eso mi niña. _

Otra palabra que no cuadraba ahí. Ese "mi" en esa oración no cuadraba ahí. ¡No debía de estar ahí! No era nada de él solo una amiga. Una amiga…. ¡Así no se tratan a las amigas! ¿O si?

"_¡Maldita confusión!" _pensé para mis adentros.

Ya no sabía que hacer o como reaccionar. Mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas y apenas y podía pensar con claridad. Comenzaba a marearme y el aire me faltaba.

Sakura dice: _Debo irme Syaoran._

Era mentira, si. Pero ya no sabía como reaccionar. Si el me hablaba nunca creí que empezara a decirme todo eso. Esto estaba mal pero… siendo sinceros, me encantaba que el me hablara así. Algo que nadie nunca en la vida había hecho.

Syaoran dice: _Esta bien. Hasta luego Saku. Te amo._

"_Te amo"_

¿A caso había leído bien? ¿Syaoran se habría confundido o algo así? ¿O estaba jugándome una broma? ¡Una maldita broma de mal gusto!

Serene mi interior para contestar de la manera mas tranquila posible para no joder todo, como solía pasarme muy seguido:

Sakura dice: _Y yo a ti._

– _¡Ah! Pero si. A eso se la llama"contestar de la manera mas tranquila posible para no joder todo" ¡Eres tan estúpida Sakura! _–Decía interiormente felicitándome por mi estupidez.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? O mejor aun… ¿Qué había sucedido con Syaoran? ¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana me sale con eso después de no haber hablado desde hace mucho tiempo? ¿A caso estaba jugando conmigo? ¿Era un simple juego? ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Qué debería de hacer entonces? ¿Huir? ¿Alejarme de el? ¿Corresponderle a sus palabras?

_¿Y que si… estoy enamorada de Syaoran Li?_

_07 de Mayo del 2007_

Ya había pasado un mes.

_¿Mi relación con Syaoran?_

Bueno aun me era incierta… Y es que él y yo…

– ¡Hola mi niña! –decía Syaoran al tiempo en que me besaba la mejilla.

Él y yo…

–Hola mi niño. –le respondí con una sonrisa algo sonrojada.

Parecíamos novios.

– ¿Qué tal tu día hermosa? –preguntó tomando mi mano y encaminándome al cine.

Pero de algo estaba segura…

–No me quejo. –aferré su mano como si en cualquier segundo el pudiera apartarse de mí, lo cual, era mucho mas que obvio que no esperaba que pasara.

No lo éramos.

¿Cómo estaba tan segura?

Bueno no me había pedido aun que lo fuera.

–Te amo. –decía al tiempo en que me dedicaba una tierna sonrisa. Ese tipo de sonrisas que necesitaba para que él me hiciera suspirar, para que me hiciera perderme en su belleza – ¿Lo sabes?

–Yo también te amo. –le respondí. Y habiendo pasado un mes así con el; saliendo a muchos lugares regalándome tiernos besos, aun que nunca pasaban de ser en la mejilla o en mi frente, y hermosas palabras, me había dado cuenta de que si me había enamorado de él y de que, sin haber sido consiente de ello, lo amaba con locura.

–Entonces… –decía el mientras besaba mi frente – ¿Te veo mañana?

–Claro. –respondí rápidamente a su pregunta.

Adoraba verlo y salir con él. Mi madre ni siquiera sabía que el existía y tenía miedo de decirle algo, viendo como odiaba a Himeko, me daba miedo de que ella también lo odiara a él. Por eso me había decidido a mantener a Syaoran como mi secreto personal solo guardado para mi y para poder estar segura de que así, las cosas podrían salir bien y tener un final feliz como esos de los cuentos.

Me encaminé hacía mi casa perdida en su recuerdo. En esa manera suya que tenía para tratarme y hacerme sentir la princesa que el decía que era. Era la primera vez que sentía esto. Era tan nuevo pero genial para mí. Estaba segura de que lo amaba. Y se que era pronto pero podía imaginarme con él en el futuro. Un futuro en el que podía decir que era bastante feliz y esperaba así serlo por el resto de mi vida.

Y no tenía bien en claro muchas cosas sobre nosotros… pero de lo único que estaba completamente segura era de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Syaoran Li.

_11 de Mayo del 2007_

–Wow Sakura, –decía una compañera en el entrenamiento de porristas. –Creo que jamás te habíamos visto más feliz.

–Bueno, eso es por que soy muy feliz. –admití sonrojada.

–Y bien… –siguió otra.

– ¿Bien que? –pregunte extrañada.

– ¿Por qué tan feliz?

Dude un segundo en decir que era lo que me hacía tan feliz. Pero luego me dije a mi misma que valía la pena hacer público lo mío con Syaoran, aun que aun no supiera lo que era.

–Bueno digamos que… –En ese mismo momento fui interrumpida por mi teléfono celular y rápidamente lo saque de ahí. Observé el mensaje nuevo que me había llegado y vi que era de Syaoran. No pude evitar sonreír ante aquel acontecimiento.

– ¡Ay! Sakura con que tienes novio. –dijeron en coro.

Me quede callada y sonriente sin decir nada.

– ¡Y no lo niegas! – ¿Para que negarlo? Era casi mi novio… Y si me gustaría que lo fuera.

Abrí el mensaje y lo que vi me dejo más que sorprendida. Todas a mí alrededor se arremolinaron para ver el celular y el mensaje que tenía entre mis manos.

"_Hola Mi princesa, me gustaría preguntarte algo si no es molestia. ¿Te gustaría ser mi n…?"_

Una ola de varios sentimientos cruzaron mi pecho y no pude evitar sonreír. El había intentado decláreseme y eso era lo mas cerca que estuvieron de hacerlo.

Todas a mí alrededor comenzaron a gritar. Pero yo necesitaba mucho más que la mitad de una declaración, deseaba mas que nada en el mundo que el fuera mi novio.

"_¿Ser tu… que?"_

Le respondí y comencé a gritar con las demás. Si mi mente no me engañaba lo único que esa "N" podía significar ahí era "Novia" y mentiría si no me moría de ganas de serlo.

"_Creí que tendrías una idea clara de lo que significaba."_

Vi el mensaje en mis manos y empecé a temblar. Ahí estaba mi estupidez de querer las cosas como se debían. Debí de haber dicho que si aun sin saber lo que significaba. Soy una tonta.

Trate de arreglar eso con otro mensaje que nunca tuvo respuesta. Pero me calmé un poco al ver que mañana lo vería de todas maneras y podría hablar con el y ahí sucedería todo.

Me dirigí a mi casa con una sonrisa y con un nuevo sentimiento de felicidad inundando todo mi ser.

_12 de Mayo del 2007_

La escuela se había acabado e iba feliz al parque pingüino en dónde Syaoran y yo habíamos quedado para vernos.

Salté de emoción olvidándome de lo demás. La escuela no había ido bien pero de eso podía hacerme cargo después… mucho después. Ahora solo importaba Syaoran.

Giré en la esquina para llegar y lo que vi a continuación me dejo completamente helada.

Syaoran estaba besando a Himeko.

Mi corazón se rompió en ese momento, una lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla y fue cuando me di cuenta… de la verdadera razón por la que no debí de haber fingido esta bella ilusión y mucho meno de haber cometido la estupidez de mi vida.

_Haberme enamorado de él._

* * *

**(N/A):**

_No tengo tiempo de escribir esto… además es bastante difícil para mi tan solo recordarlo sin llorar. Espero que lo disfruten. Ya saben por favor reviews! Muchos por eso! - Lo merezco. Los quiero. Me regañan adiós! D: _

_Por cierto habrá muchos errores... Lo lamento pero lo escribi rapido... _ N os vemos en el proximo capitulo! :D_


	8. La Realidad

**Capitulo VII – La Realidad**

_12 de Mayo del 2007_

Miraba el suelo y como mis pies se colocaban con lentitud uno delante de otro, cada paso dado era una lágrima que abandonaba mi mirada.

Caminaba lentamente. Un paso tras otro; pedazo por pedazo caían con suavidad aquellos pedazos de mi ser dejando atrás lo que fue mi corazón, lo que fue mi amor, lo que fue mi vida, lo que fue mi realidad hasta descubrir que solo había sido una ilusión.

Si de por sí, ya en la escuela habían ido mal las cosas.

Para empezar estaba que el día de hoy la maestra me había citado con ella para hablar de mi mal rendimiento escolar, para que con eso terminara dándome la triste noticia de que ni con el milagro del espíritu santo, podría pasar Matemáticas. Así que me entere de que debía de hacer extraordinario de la materia.

O eso de que Himeko desapareció después del receso de la escuela. Bueno al menos ahora ya sabía en donde había estado todo ese tiempo.

No pude evitar desbordarme en lágrimas al recordar aquella escena ante mis ojos.

Syaoran… la estaba besando a ella, a la que podría considerar como mi mejor amiga aun sin contarle nada de mí patética vida. De Himeko lo esperaba… pero ¿Cómo no pude haberlo esperado de Syaoran?

¿Por qué su mentira había sido tan convincente hasta el punto en el que caí rendida ante sus pies?

No había rumbo al que quisiera ir, solo deseaba perder la memoria de lo que acababa de ver, solo deseaba nunca haberlo conocido. Si tan solo aquel día en que lo conocí, si no hubiera ido ese día que mi mama me lo prohibió, hasta que le dije que iría Nakuru… Si yo no hubiera si quiera hablado con el de cosas tan triviales…

No sabía que pensar. No sabía si aquello había sido un malentendido, o si todo lo que vi con mis atolondrados ojos, no era más que la simple verdad. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía si seguir caminando hasta que algún punto fijo de la calle me detuviera con un golpe dejándome inconsciente, o si seguir caminando hasta que algo me atropellara. No sabía que sentir. No sabía si enojarme con Syaoran por aquello que había hecho, o llorar por lo roto que había terminado mi corazón. No sabía a donde ir. No sabía si ir a mi casa, o simplemente no ir a ningún lugar y morir ahí bajo la tarde de un día normal, de un 12 de Mayo. No sabía a quién acudir. No sabía ni siquiera si tenía una mejor amiga…

Y fue así como llegue a mi casa sin ser muy consciente de ello me metí sin hacer ruido; estaba vacío, muy silencioso y en penumbra aquel lugar al que podía llamar _Hogar. _Mi cuerpo se movía por si solo y no me importaba, el hecho de que no sintiera ya nada no me importaba.

Entre a mi habitación y sin más que las pocas fuerzas que aun poseía me tire sobre la cama acurrucándome en mi almohada abrazándola como si eso fuera lo único que existiera, como si aquella almohada pudiera remplazar a la persona a la que necesitaba en ese momento para poder desahogarme.

Pegué mi boca contra la funda de esta para así poder ahogar en ella los gemidos de mi corazón malherido.

Paso el tiempo y mi cuerpo dejo de sentir, y mi corazón dejo de latir por amor, ya simplemente lo hacía por necesidad biológica.

Mis parpados ganaron la batalla y se cerraron completamente, y en todo ese momento yo solo temía tener que despertar mañana.

_13 de Mayo del 2007_

Llego la mañana siguiente y yo y con suerte podía levantarme y ponerme en pie sin tambalearme. Sabía que mis padres verían algo raro en mí, así que trate de lucir más o menos viva.

Me lave la cara esperando que mi apariencia física no fuera tan notoria, pero me equivoque; lo que había frente al espejo donde se suponía estaba mí reflejo había sido reemplazado por una figura con rasgos huesudos y muy pálida, con bolsas semi-negras bajo sus ojos esmeraldados sin brillo alguno. Parecía tener muchos años más cargados en ella, más de los simples 13 años que tenía.

Suspiré contra el espejo y trate de sonreír para aparentar que nada había sucedido y que todo estaba bien. Aquella sonrisa a pesar de curvearse hacia arriba no dejaba entrever nada de felicidad de ella. Me panique con miedo a que la gente comenzara a hacer preguntas sobre si me había sucedido algo malo.

Con desesperación corrí al cuarto de mi madre, quien se encontraba haciendo mi lunch para el día de hoy, y saqué de su cajón una bolsa en donde solía traer muchas pinturas. Saqué algo de maquillaje y me lo puse cubriendo las oscuras bolsas bajo mis ojos cansados. Cubrí mi cara con más de aquel pegajoso producto ocultando en lo que me había convertido de la noche a la mañana. Puse algo de color a mis mejillas descoloridas y algo de brillo a mis labios resecos.

Me mire un par de veces en el espejo y el resultado me pareció mucho mejor que el zombi que era antes. Así que decidí amarrar mi cabello en una coleta y salir de la habitación de mi mama.

–Buenos días mi amor. –Escuché a mi mama decir desde la cocina.

–Buenos días mama. –dije monótonamente tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

– ¿Te llevo a la escuela? –No estaba de mucho humor como para que mi madre me llevara a la escuela.

–No gracias, me iré caminando. –Y sin más salí corriendo de ahí.

Caminé sin saber muy bien a donde iba. No era como si me importara mucho realmente. Solo quería que con cada paso que daba dejara atrás el recuerdo de lo que fue su doloroso amor.

Me senté bajo aquel frondoso donde podía yo muy bien confundirme con un muñeco de cartón sin vida. El aire despeino mi cabello un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Estaba muy dispuesta a no asistir a clases el día, hasta que en mi mente apareció la vivida imagen de mi madre regañándome por no haber asistido, y de pilón el haber reprobado matemáticas.

De un brinco me puse en pie y corrí a la escuela con rapidez.

_Dios, si me amas, no permitas que me encuentre el día de hoy con Himeko. _

Rogué internamente aunque sabía bien que no tendría eso mucho resultado, puesto que me la encontraría aun no deseándolo, compartiendo la misma clase todo el día, creo que era algo más que esperado.

No quería, no quería verla. No deseaba mirar su angelical cara pintada de una sonrisa angelical para darme aquella noticia de que había vuelto con el amor de su vida. No deseaba si quiera escuchar su voz diciéndome _"Hola". _No quería saber nada, no deseaba más nada que proviniera de ella, ni siquiera el perdón.

No podía lidiar con todo esto. Ella siendo tan feliz cuando yo ardía por dentro, lo que provocaba un dolor difícil de sobrellevar.

– ¡Sakura! –ahí estaba. Su tierna voz angelical gritando mi nombre con emoción.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire tratando de calmar mis nervios y mis ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.

_No… No quiero esto…_

– ¡Hola Himeko! –Grite asfixiadamente que temí por un segundo que ella se enterara de que algo andaba mal conmigo. Esperaba realmente verme lo más normal posible para no despertar ninguna pregunta o duda en ella.

– ¿¡Adivina que! –temblé un poco. Ya sabía lo que me quería decir. Ya sabía que ella deseaba que yo fuera participe de su felicidad, de que ella había vuelto con Syaoran… ¡Si joder, yo misma los había visto besándose!

– ¿Qué? –susurre con miedo a derrumbarme ante ella en el momento en que volviera a abrir sus labios para decirme semejante noticia.

– ¡Syaoran y yo, estamos juntos de nuevo! –Y como si mi dolido corazón no estuviera ya partido en mil pedazos aquellas palabras habían terminado por romper lo que aún existía internamente en mí.

Pasó un segundo y no pude más que mirar el suelo opaco de la escuela. Aquel piso sin color que solía pisar día con día como si no importara. Ahora en ese preciso momento yo me sentía como el estúpido suelo, pisoteada como un objeto con el cual la gente suele divertirse para después deshacerse de el sin importancia alguna.

Mis puños se cerraron con fuera, y tuve miedo de echarme a llorar ahí mismo. Tenía miedo de Himeko, de Syaoran y de lo que me pudieran hacer estando ellos juntos. Himeko no sabía nada de lo que yo había vivido con él, estaba segura de que me echaría en cara su hermosa relación cada día de mi patética existencia.

Levante mi mirada con rapidez para que no se extrañara y no pude más que sonreír lo más forzadamente posible. Mis labios se curveaban hacía arriba, pero mis ojos, por más que intente no tenían expresión alguna más que la del dolor. Si alguien hubiera visto aquel intento de sonrisa habría creído de rápida manera que no hacía más que engañar con mi sonrisa fingida.

–Eso es… –se me corto por un segundo la voz pero volví a calmarme –Genial. –Dije sin más.

Ambas caminamos una a lado de la otra. Todo era, diferente. Yo ya no podía verla como mi mejor amiga, no ya no. Por qué a una amiga le cuentas lo que haces día con día, lo que te pasa que no suele sucederle a las demás personas… Pero Himeko y yo; yo no podía contarle nada de Syaoran, ni siquiera el simple hecho de la razón por la cual mi existencia había dejado de existir por completo.

_01 de Julio del 2007_

La escuela ya había terminado. Y con mucha suerte había pasado mi extraordinario de matemáticas. Claro que al comentarle a mis padres sobre esto, ellos me castigaron de por vida. Y aunque no puedo salir ni a tomar aire, eso me gustaba mucho más que el simple hecho de salir. Mi castigo era mi nueva excusa para no salir ni con Himeko... Ni con Syaoran.

Y aunque sabía que tal vez un día yo debía enfrentarlos. Esperaba que estuviera completamente bien y tranquila.

Y bien las vacaciones ya habían empezado y era mucho más que obvio que no iría ni haría nada. Viviría en una cárcel donde ni siquiera hay una hora de visitas, y con mucha suerte había comida.

Suspiré.

Todos los malditos días había esperado a que Syaoran apareciera por Messenger, y es que me era una necesidad el hablar con él. Pero nunca aparecía. Y no sabía si agradecer o llorar por ello.

Solo esperaba algún día tener la fuerza suficiente para hablar con él.

_13 de Julio del 2007_

Si no me equivocaba, hoy era el cumpleaños de Syaoran, según Himeko. Y claro que me tuvo todo el día haciendo su regalo de cumpleaños.

Ya cumplía 17 años…

Me sonrojé. Sin querer yo me había enamorado de un chavo muy mayor que yo. Y pensar que había creído que Himeko era toda una loca por andar con el aun con sus años de diferencia… Era tan patética.

Mire el letrero en mis manos y aquellas letras garabateadas que más o menos daban a entender que se le deseaba feliz cumpleaños.

Me entristecí. No estaba lista para tan siquiera decirle felicidades.

– ¡Ya Sakura! –Me exalté al escucharla – ¡Listo!

–Claro… –me quito el papel de las manos y beso mi mejilla –Eres la mejor.

Himeko se fue y me quede sola en el salón de clases. Agarre mi celular sin ser muy consciente de eso y escribí con miedo:

"_Feliz Cumpleaños. Te quiere, Sakura"_

Envié el mensaje y sin más me eché a llorar en aquel silencioso lugar. Sola, triste y devastada de tanto sufrimiento y de tanta mierda que no comprendía en mi vida.

Apagué mi celular solo porque no deseaba ver si Syaoran me contestaba, pero tenía miedo de su respuesta, aunque algo en mi deseaba verla.

_28 de Septiembre del 20007_

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había vuelto a entrar a la escuela. Este año ya era todo tan diferente. Estaba en la secundaria. Ya no era primaria, donde todo suele ser más sencillo. Era todo tan distinto a como solía ser.

De llevar un _jumper, _con camisa de botones blanca, habíamos pasado a llevar una falda con calcetas largas y chaleco azul marino. Esta vez en lugar de estantes para los libros teníamos casilleros. En lugar de ser dos clases, inglés, que abarcaba todo lo que era en inglés, desde grammar hasta science, y español que eran todas las materias de español; todas estas divididas en dos horas. Ahora teníamos clases corridas e inglés y español salteadas. De tener solo dos maestras, pasamos a tener una por cada materia, y había 13 materias en total.

Supongo que esto era lo que implicaba pasar de año a un nuevo curso.

_Yo deseaba más que nada hablar con él. Recibir una palabra de sus labios que me prometiera que todo estaría bien. Ya no podía no tenerlo. Lo deseaba con intensidad a mi lado. Y el simple hecho de que estuviera con Himeko y no conmigo hacia que mi evidente enojo floreciera en mí. _

_Yo me la pasaba a un lado de Himeko recibiendo los mensajes de amor que él le propinaba, yo a su lado deseando que aquellos fueran para mí. Sinceramente cada vez algo muy dentro de mí cambiaba completamente. Sentía algo que nunca en mi vida había sentido. O tal vez si pero me daba miedo admitirlo. ¡Mierda! Mentiría si dijera que no lo siento pero… ¡ah! Yo jodidamente sentía celos de Himeko._

_¿Por qué no habré sido lo suficientemente buena para él?_

_Oscuridad. Esa que solía quitarme el poco oxigeno de mis pulmones. A lo lejos de la penumbra se visualizaba un suave resplandor, uno que me llamaba, que exigía mi presencia, uno que gritaba mi nombre. _

_Me entro temor enorme. No quería ya nada de nadie, no quería ir, pero ese llamado era tan fuerte que simplemente no podía ignorarlo por siempre. _

– _¡Sakura! –me acerqué con rapidez aferrándome de la suavidad de aquella luz –¡Perdóname! –me detuve en seco al escuchar su voz clara y grave._

–_Syao… –se me corto la voz y no fui capaz de nada más, más que permanecer inmóvil. _

– _¡Te amo Sakura! –por un segundo juré haber sentido sus fuertes brazos rodeándome con suavidad y fuerza a la vez. Una fuerza que me ofrecía protección, que me ofrecía amor. _

_Me aferre a su cuerpo, y me deje caer en el completamente, llorando como tal vez nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. Me sentía débil ante él, pero a la vez me sentía tan protegida y fuerte. _

_El me hacía llorar y sufrir, pero también me había hecho sonreír y amar. _

_Lo odiaba por lo que me había hecho, pero lo amaba con la intensidad con la que el sol calienta nuestra tierra._

–_También… yo._

– ¡Es una puta! –Me exalté y lo próximo que vi frente a mí era la entretenida clase… ¡Espera un segundo! Se supone que era un salón de clases en el que estábamos y no era como que muy normal que una niña dijera semejante palabras, mucho más estando en una escuela de puras mujeres.

Me despabilé un poco tratando de visualizar algo más y me encontré con Himeko frente a mí parada sobre un escritorio y con su mirada repleta de maldad. Me asusté y mira alrededor, la clase estaba gritando cosas que no lograba entender del todo.

– ¡Terminemos con ella! –volvió a hablar Himeko aun en el mesa banco.

– ¿Qué sucede? –pregunté ingenua mirando a la niña de cabellos dorados.

–Bueno, digamos que me vengo de Nakuru. –Me extrañe completamente ante eso.

– ¿Vengarte? –pregunte por inercia. Definitivamente había pasado más que unos simples minutos dormida.

– ¡Sí! De que me engañara con Syaoran. –Abrí mis ojos completamente.

¿Así era como ella ponía en contra a las personas de una persona que realmente no había hecho nada, o al menos a mi parecer?

– ¿Qué? –Aun me costaba digerir la información que se me había dado.

Pensar que tan solo y un simple error había sido lo de Nakuru y Syaoran y ahora ella lo pagaría caro.

–Como escuchaste. –dijo y sin más el salón comenzó a gritar de nuevo.

_Si a ella le hacía esto… imagina tan solo lo que me haría a mí si se enterara de lo que sucedió con nosotros… Syaoran y yo…_

_28 de Noviembre del 2007_

Nakuru era definitivamente la niña más odiada de toda la escuela. Tenía todas sus redes sociales tachadas con comentarios obscenos sobre ella. Y cada vez me daba mas miedo lo que podía llegar a hacer Himeko si te metías con ella.

No quiero que me haga lo mismo que a ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me había quedado profundamente dormida y con el celular prendido toda la noche. Y en él un mensaje de Syaoran que decía:

"_Necesito un Favor."_

_02 de Diciembre del 2007 _

Y bien, para empezar el día de hoy era el cumpleaños de Himeko. Y como yo para ella era su mejor amiga, me había rogado por que fuera. Mentí a mis padres sobre a donde iba realmente. Tenía miedo, demasiado miedo de eso. No quería meterme en más problemas, pero supongo que si ella era feliz con eso, iría.

Con respecto al mensaje de Syaoran… Me lo había enviado para ayudarle con el regalo de cumpleaños de Himeko. Era una idiota por haber creído tan solo que él podría tener la ligera delicadeza de pedirme perdón.

Suspiré…

Así que más o menos me había convertido en cómplice de esto.

– ¡Wow amor! –Decía Himeko al celular – ¡Ahora si te pasaste! –Himeko estaba asomada a la ventana que daba a un cerro. Ahí en la cima estaba Syaoran sosteniendo una enorme manta que decía lo mucho que la amaba y lo feliz que estaba de que hubiera cumplido ya más años.

Ya estaba muy harta de todo esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¡Vámonos! –dijo Himeko mientras se sentaba a mi lado, mientras la bola de todas mis amigas y las de ella se amontonaban en aquella pequeña camioneta.

Temblé todo el camino, sabía que le estaba mintiendo a mis padres, y que había una gran probabilidad de que me encontrara con él. La última persona en el mundo con la que me quería encontrar. Llegando a casa de Himeko me encontré con un enorme inflable afuera de su casa.

El plan de aquella fiesta había sido mojar aquel inflable y llenarlo de burbujas para deslizarnos en él, por lo que había que llevar ropa aparte para la mojada que nos daríamos.

Subí un par de veces y me olvide de todo aquello que me había mal. Ya era un año de conocer a Himeko, y esta era la primera vez que festejaba su cumpleaños con ella y la segunda vez que iba a su casa. Y para ser sincera su casa no era la misma de la otra vez.

La mire con detenimiento. El segundo piso que se había estado construyendo ya había sido terminado y su casa había sido tapizada de delicados pisos que parecían agua. Entre buscando cambios y mis ojos se abrieron completamente. Lo que había adentro era el acomodadero de toda la ropa de todos los que vivían ahí. Había semejante arguende que tuve mucha suerte apenas y de caber ahí. Recordé entonces que Himeko había mencionado algo sobre esto y todo el desmadre que había en su casa por la construcción.

– ¡Ah! –escuché un gemido y luego un estruendoso sonido.

Salí rápidamente de la casa para encontrarme con que el inflable estaba volteado y el pequeño hermano de Himeko se había quedado en la parte de abajo que ahora estaba arriba. Mientras Nakuru, a la que había invitado meramente porque según Himeko estaba algo arrepentida de lo que había hecho con ella y quería recomenzarlo un poco, se encontraba atrapada en la parte superior que ahora estaba en el piso.

– ¡Bájate de ahí! –Himeko chilló al ver a su hermano en la altura.

– ¿Cómo? –pregunto el pequeño asustado.

– ¡Salta!–Y el pequeño sin más salto de ahí.

– ¡Kyaaaa! –Escuché el gemido ahogado de Nakuru seguido por un crujido.

–¡Nakuru! –grite yendo con ella.

– ¡Ah! Creo que me rompí algo… –susurro y perdió la consciencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno el doctor había dicho que Nakuru solo se había lesionado el coxis.

– ¡Sakura acompáñame! –antes de poderme dar cuenta de algo era arrastrada por Himeko a la salida de la privada.

– ¡Mi amor! –Himeko saltaba de emoción mientras yo me encogía como una pasa al mirarlo ahí parado una vez más, con sus brazos rodeando a Himeko como si fuera su tesoro más preciado en todo el mundo.

Le entrego una caja con muchos globos alrededor de esta y yo me quede orillada en un lado sintiéndome inútil y devastada.

Apreté mis puños con desesperación y lo mire ahí tan perfecto, llore internamente y retrocedí poco a poco. Sus labios se juntaron en un beso y yo no pude aguantar más. Salí corriendo de ahí con lágrimas en los ojos desando que algo me matara en ese segundo.

Sentí como mi frágil cuerpo chocaba contra el pavimento frió y no me moleste en levantarme. Me aferre a eso lo más que pude para no morir.

–Solo… aléjate de mí…–Susurré.

Eso era lo que más necesitaba ahorita, y por el resto de mi vida para ser feliz. Necesitaba ser libre de sus recuerdos, olvidarlo y dejarlo atrás. Para así poder ser… muy feliz. Pero creo que estaba destinada a vivir esta cruel historia por el resto de mi vida. Sin duda alguna, esta era mi realidad.

* * *

**(N/A):**

_Ya aparecí -.- Perdonen la tardanza con este capitulo, pero digamos que reprobar, no es tan sencillo. Así que aun que muchas de uds ya esten de vacaciones yo sigo en escucela, de verano. Tuntuntun._

_Bueno, pss ya les traigo el nuevo capitulo :D Hehehe bien merecido. Enserio muchisimas gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido de su parte! :D Han sido muy geniales conmigo. Espero enserio leer sus comentarios de este capitulo. Enseiro son los mejores! :D_

_Hahaha la mayoria de mis reviews anteriores fueron de que querian matar a Syaoran... Creanme que no son los unicos que desean eso! -.-_

_Bueno debo irme... estoy en la escuela haha Los amo! Cuidense_

_Y espero muchas reviews! :D Ya saben que me gustan mas de 5 ^^ Bye bye_

Hiikary Li


	9. La Mascara

_Grr… Antes de que ciertas personas quieran matarme. Quiero aclarar algunos puntos muy importantes de esta historia. (Por que ya me harte D:) {Ya sabrán a lo que me refiero cuando lean el final del capítulo de hoy}_

_***Este Fanfic no lo hago para molestar a ninguna de las personas involucradas. Esa es la razón por la que es un "Fanfic" y no una novela de la vida real. **_

_***La razón por la que me encuentro escribiéndolo es que me ayuda como persona a superar esta situación. Nunca lo hice por ser inmadura o algo así, de hecho creo que es la mejor manera de sentirme madura. Ádemas me sirve mucho para darme cuenta de cosas, me aydua a superarme.  
**_

_***Si, es MI HISTORIA, pero está mucho más basada al anime de "Card Captor Sakura" que a mí misma historia. Es solo la trama principal la que tiene y acontecimientos que a mí me sucedieron, los que considero más importantes. Quiero aclarar que no es de nadie mas! Y si alguien quiere tomar protagonismo solo por salir aqui pues sinceramente que tontería. ¬¬  
**_

_***Realmente mucho en el fanfic está algo más dramatizado de lo normal. Las cosas acontecieron así pero yo les agregué algo de drama. (Aunque en si ya era bastante dramática mi historia)**_

_***Último punto y mucho más importante. No pretendo criticar a ninguno de los personajes que salen aquí. Son los personajes del anime con una pisca de los de verdad. No pretendo ofender a nadie con esto.**_

_Creo que eso es todo. Cualquier cosa estaré abajito en las "Notas de Autora" Bye _

* * *

**Capítulo VIII – La Mascara**

_07 de Enero del 2008_

Si… Tal vez yo merecía todo ese sufrir de las últimas semanas.

Yo lo merecía por ser tan malditamente ingenua, por haber confiado en la persona equivocada, y lo peor, haberme enamorado de la persona incorrecta.

Porque fuera de haberme equivocado con una amistad que podía superar, siendo este mi primer enamoramiento, no estaba del todo segura si iba a superar del todo a Syaoran.

Suspiré resignada.

_Y es que el único error de toda esta relación, fue haberme enamorado del novio de mi mejor amiga._

¿Podía ser alguien tan estúpida acaso?

En los últimos días de vacaciones navideñas yo no había hecho nada, de nada. Había decidido confinarme a mi habitación el resto de mi vida, para encerrada ahí no poder ser lastimada por nada ni por nadie.

Mi vida y hasta yo misma había cambiado completamente.

Y de algo estaba completamente segura, yo no volvería a ser la misma niña feliz de antes. Ni siquiera creía que podría volver a sonreír.

Bien había escuchado yo que el amor era demasiado hermoso, pero para como yo lo había vivido, aun me preguntaba cada día que despertaba, ¿Qué era eso hermoso de lo que los demás hablan? Encontrar algo hermoso en el amor, era como tener que encontrar algo bueno en _"GoodBye"_

_¿_Que de bueno tenía esa palabra si al final significaba nunca volver a ver a la persona a la que se lo dices?

Y el sinónimo de mi palabra amor, era el del sufrimiento.

Porque yo de estúpida me había enamorado de algo que jamás iba a ser mío. Y que no importara como jamás estaría conmigo.

_No quería volver a confiar en nadie… y por mi propia salud mental jamás lo volvería a hacer._

_08 de Enero del 2008_

Viva el propio infierno personal que me acababa de crear.

Hoy, después de haber permanecido tanto tiempo en mi habitación, comenzaban las clases para terminar lo que restaba del año. Lo que implicaba tener que salir de mi adorado escondite que había forjado con frialdad y para mi uso personal.

¿Quién diría que el año se había terminado tan rápido?

Tenía miedo; miedo de enfrentar el propio destino que me había creado con mis idioteces. Ahora le tenía miedo a ella, miedo a lo que pudiera hacerme, porque aunque jamás supo nada a ciencia cierta de mí, creo que sabía lo suficiente como para saber en dónde pegarme si quería destruirme.

Y si ella se enteraba de todo lo sucedido, bueno, ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que vendrá después.

Me aliste para mi regreso a clases. Al ser Enero, hacía algo de frio por lo que procure vestirme lo más caliente posible para que al salir no me congelara.

–Nos vemos, Mama. –dije con ese tono monótono al que ya me había acostumbrado. Y aunque a ella le parecía raro, creo que no le dio la basta importancia, ya que a mi parecer ella creía que era una etapa de la adolescencia. Lo cual, resultaba mucho mejor para mí.

Caminé con lentitud, tanta así, como solo un condenado camina a su propio calvario.

Lo más difícil aun no llegaba, y no sería cuando la viera a ella, no, lo difícil estaba desde que pusiera un pie en la escuela. Lo primero que notarían en mí, mis compañeras de toda la vida, sería mi cuerpo huesudo. Ya era así en un principio. Pero a falta de que descuide algo mi alimentación, ya que con suerte y apenas comía algo de lo que me daban, mi cuerpo era aún más delgado que antes, haciendo que mis mejillas se hundieran un poco. A causa de que mis propias pesadillas me ahogaban cada noche en ese infierno personal, tenía las ojeras más grandes y oscuras bajo los ojos, que nadie en la vida había tenido.

"_Si... Definitivamente, lo más difícil comienza ahora." _Dije para mis adentros suspirando con mis ojos cerrados.

"_Debo fingir que todo está bien, y soy en verdad muy feliz."_

Con mis padres era más sencillo todo. Ya que no los veía mucho a causa de su trabajo. Y lo raro que mi madre empezaba a notar en mí, se lo echaba de culpa a mi etapa de adolescente.

El problema radicaba en que debía fingirle al mundo que nada había sucedido.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza escuchando una voz en mi interior; mi voz. Mi voz distorsionada.

_Sakura, ingenua Sakura. Ponte a pensar de la misma manera en que cualquier humano lo haría. Todos los humanos mienten día con día. No importa cuán mal sus vidas estén, fingen ser las personas más felices del mundo. No importa a quien le mientan, nunca les importa. Tú debes forjarte una máscara de felicidad. Una que oculte todos tus sentimientos nuevos, esos oscuros y nuevos que experimentas a penas._

_Sé cómo ellos dos…_

Instantáneamente las imágenes de Syaoran y Himeko aparecieron frente a mí. Ellos tomados de la mano mientras comparten su amor notoriamente.

_Finge ser feliz como ellos dos…_

Cada eco de esa voz resonaba en mi cabeza. Mientras la imagen de Syaoran y Himeko se distorsionaba cambiando completamente. Ahora era aquella esa vez del cine, en la que se comenzaron a gritar ambos de cosas que yo nunca llegue a entender.

_Si él puede mentirte, ¿Por qué no les mientes tú a los demás?_

_Si él puede engañar a tu corazón con amor, ¿Por qué no engañas a los demás con felicidad?_

Nadie necesitaba saber la verdad de mí. Y de que ya no era la misma Sakura que fui antes de salir de vacaciones. No me gustaba que la gente hiciera especulaciones sobre mí, lo odiaba de sobremanera, y lo único que restaba era hacerle caso a esa voz, a mi voz distorsionada y enfadada con la vida que ahora portaba.

_Yo debía vestir esa mascara de felicidad y fingir que todo estaba bien._

Era la única manera en la que se podría sobrellevar un poco las cosas a mí alrededor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aun con miedo pero con aquella nueva mascara feliz forjada en mí, entre a mi salón sentándome en el primer asiento frente a mí. Suspiré y mire a mi alrededor, el salón se encontraba vació como solía estar cuando llegaba a él.

Me levanté y me dirigí suspirante a mi casillero. Abrí el candado con demasiada suavidad y mire el que estaba a lado del mío. Era el de Himeko. El de ella no tenía ningún candado que lo cerrara e inconscientemente lo abrí.

En la parte trasera de la pequeña puerta, Himeko, con toda la dedicación y sentido artístico que tenía, había decorado aquel lugar. Estaba adornado con fotos de ella y sus amigas, una con su novio, y una con su mejor amiga, la que se supone que era yo…

La mire estudiándola con determinación, y me sorprendí al ver lo bastante feliz que se me notaba. Aquella niña parecía ser alguien completamente diferente a mí.

Acaricié la foto con mis manos, descubriendo con aquella textura fotográfica lo mucho que había compartido con ella. Y lo mucho que estaba por perder. Mierda, mentía si decía que no la había considerado mi mejor amiga. Mentía si decía que quería perderla… Mentía si decía que no la quería a pesar de todo.

Sentí una lagrima recorrer mi rostro y al mismo tiempo deslizarse sobre mi mejilla, llevándose con ella, mi mascara.

– ¿Sakura? –escuché detrás de mí.

Temblé quedándome fría ante aquella suave y angelical voz que me dejo súbitamente helada. Nadie debía verme en este estado… Nadie.

Me di la vuelta abriendo mis ojos con sorpresa mientras de estos aun botaban lágrimas.

– ¿Estas bien? –A pesar de solo haber escuchado esa voz diciéndome hola anteriormente, y de charlas triviales cuando me juntaba con ella por alguna pelea estúpida entre Himeko y yo, su suave y melodiosa voz me calmaba completamente.

–Tomoyo… –mire sus ojos amatistas preocupados y me sonroje al verme en el estado en el que me encontraba. Sequé mis lágrimas rápidamente aparentando aun estúpidamente que nada sucedía. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Bueno, es mi salón ¿lo olvidas? –una melodiosa risilla salió de sus labios.

–Claro… –sonreí forjando esa mascara nuevamente.

– ¿Está todo bien? –insistió de nuevo.

–Claro que sí. Solo que, pelee con… –mire a Tomoyo que me vio como si fuera mi madre esperando a que le diera una explicación de por qué reprobé una materia.

–Calma Sakura. –Sonrió consolándome como nadie lo había hecho nunca en la vida –Puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras.

Esas simples palabras tenían demasiado efecto positivo en mí. Ella me inspiraba la confianza que creí dejar en claro que ya no aportaría a los demás. Debía de ser fuerte, por mí misma…

–Gracias… –Le dije sin más. No estaba preparada para contarle a una conocida toda mi vida.

Me fui a sentar rápidamente.

_Tomoyo Daidouji_

Hasta donde sabía era una niña de buen promedio. Ella había entrado a la escuela hace apenas dos años. Yo simplemente le había hablado para darle la bienvenida en su primer día de clases. Después de eso solo nos hablábamos como compañeras de día a día.

Era muy hermosa, había de ser admitido. Era de tez blanca como la nieve, y de ojos tan morados y grandes que de lejos parecían preciosas joyas las que brillaban el lugar de sus ojos. Era delgada pero a comparación mía era mucho más pequeña que yo de estatura. Yo le llevaba como unos diez centímetros. Además de poseer la magnífica habilidad de cantar. Era simplemente hermosa su voz.

De vez en cuando solía juntarme con ella y una bola de niñas que se llevaban bastante bien. La razón de no juntarme diariamente con ellas era que Himeko de repente se enojaba por eso, aunque la razón principal de hacerlo eran sus enojos extraños.

Y hablando de Himeko…

Mire a mi alrededor al ver que la maestra entraba, mire el lugar detrás de mí y no estaba ahí la persona que debía de estar, Himeko.

Mire al frente. Y varios recuerdos de ella penetraron mi cabeza.

"–_Sakura, eres como mi hermana. –Sonrió al tiempo en que ambas nos acostábamos en la cama. _

–_Tú eres como la mía. –Respondí con verdadera felicidad._

_Sí, eso era para mí. Una hermana que no era de mi sangre. Una hermana que había aprendido amar por lo que era. _

–_Sakura, ven a mi casa. –La mire y trate de inventarme una excusa para no lastimarla con eso de que mi mama la odiaba. _

–_Sabes que no… _

–_Puedes ir. –Me interrumpió haciendo que asintiera simplemente, algo triste. _

–_Algún día hare que ella me quiera. –dijo decidida y yo no pude evitar reír. _

–_Te deseo suerte. –Me reí más. _

–_Claro, después de todo eres mi hermana._

_Mierda… _

–_Sakura, Tomate una foto conmigo. –Decía al tiempo en que sacaba una cámara fotográfica. _

–_Sabes que odio las fotos Himeko. Nunca logro salir bien en ninguna. _

–_No seas tonta. –Me tomo del cuello y puso la cámara frente a nosotras –Sonríe. –Dijo al tiempo en que intentaba sonreír lo más natural que podía – ¡Perfecta! –decía mirando nuestra foto. _

_Y justo esa foto era la que tenía pegada en su casillero._

–_Nee, Sakura… –Me llamaba mientras la miraba comer su sándwich –Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Digo con todo lo que paso de Syaoran, creo que has sido una muy buena amiga. Me has apoyado bastante como nadie lo había hecho. Enserio gracias. _

–_No hay de qué. –No supe que decir, no es como si todo el tiempo ayudara a las personas y estas me agradecieran. _

– _¿Mejores amigas por siempre? –la mire y mire su dedo menique levantado dispuesto a estrujar el mío en una sincera promesa. _

–_Mejores amigas por siempre. –Respondí sin titubear, segura de esa promesa, que tenía por seguro que jamás rompería. _

–_Ya te amolaste._ _–dijo con una sonrisa. _

–_Definitivamente. –reí sin poder evitarlo."_

Sentí como algo me movía en mi pupitre y levante mi mirada del hacía el salón ahora vació.

–Despierta dormilona. –Creí por un segundo escuchar la voz de Himeko –Ya es la hora del receso.

–Ah sí… –me levante despabilándome.

–Te interesara saber que Himeko no vino. –Mire a Tomoyo.

Me detuve sin hacer ningún movimiento. Como si yo misma me hubiera convertido en una estatua sin vida, de piedra. La última vez que ella no había venido a clases me había enterado de la peor cosa en toda mi vida. Pero ya no pensare en eso, ahora estaba en proceso de superarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Una semana después. _

Siendo sincera, en esta semana no había sabido nada sobre Himeko, y aun que dijera que no, si me preocupaba, y demasiado.

Un día todavía era pasable no saber de alguien, pero una semana ya era demasiado.

Había decidió ese mismo día que iría a ver a su hermana, la cual también estudiaba en nuestra misma escuela. Ella era dos años más chica que nosotras.

Busqué en su salón pero no había nadie, pregunte a varias de las amigas con las que la había visto jugar un par de veces y cada una de ellas me dijo que no había venido en una semana. Y para mi verdadera desgracia ninguna de ellas sabía nada de nada.

Eso ya era mucho, no estaba bien algo. Y debía averiguar lo que era.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corría lo más rápido que podía por la escuela en busca de una maestra. O alguien que me pudiera decir por amor de dios que era lo que pasaba.

–Tengo que hacerle una pregunta. –Le dije sin más a la consejera escolar, esa con la que nosotros solíamos desahogarnos cuando algo no estaba bien, o la que podía terminarnos cuando las boletas de calificaciones salían y a uno no le había ido de la patada.

–Claro, siéntate. –Y así lo hice – ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

– ¿Qué le paso a Himeko? ¿Por qué no ha venido? ¿Y qué hay de su hermana? –todas esas preguntas que venía formulando desde que no encontré a su hermana en su salón de clases se desbordaron de mis labios sin que yo pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Esto de no saber las cosas y menos de las que consideraba bastante importantes para mí enserio me desesperaba sobrenaturalmente.

–Veo que te interesas mucho por ella. –Me miro con detenimiento, como si con su mirada quisiera analizar cada parte de mí y las intenciones que cargaba conmigo.

–Bueno… –no supe reaccionar del todo bien –Ella es mi mejor amiga. –No supe si decía la verdad, ya no sabía que era lo que creía ella de mí.

–Eso lo sé. –La mire perpleja. ¿Cómo ella sabría eso?

– ¿Pero... como… –No termine de formular mi pregunta, y no estaba muy segura tampoco de lo que iba a preguntar.

– ¿Cómo lo sé? –Asentí ante su pregunta mucho mejor formulada que la mía –Himeko es una persona que suele abrirse con cualquiera…

Y fue así como una memoria de ella se presentó en mi mente. Ese día en el que yo la conocí mejor, porque había decidido contarme parte de su vida y yo la había escuchado hasta que decidió decírselo a toda la escuela. Algo que creí que era importante y que por ende solo me lo diría a mí. Pero me había terminado equivocado, como siempre lo hacía.

–Sí, creo que lo sé. –me miró de nuevo como la primera vez.

–Bueno, ella me ha comentado mucho de ti, Sakura. –No pude evitar sonrojarme ante eso. ¿Alguien ha hablado de mí a otra persona?

–Ah, bueno… –me puse algo nerviosa pero continúe, la razón por la que venía –¿Qué sucede con ella?

–Digamos que no tengo permitido decirlo, pero en vista de que te ves demasiado preocupada por ella, te lo diré. –dijo aun examinándome de esa manera que me ponía los nervios de punta. Pero lo que más me puso de esa manera tan exasperada, fue escucharla decir _"No tengo permitido decirlo."_

¿Qué rayos había sucedido como para que ella tuviera prohibido hablar de ello?

–Ayer en la noche, la casa de Himeko fue saqueada. –La mire mientras trataba de asimilar cada palabra que ella me decía. En ese mismo momento el alma se me cayó el suelo.

Si alguien más me hubiera visto en ese momento podría pensar que era un cadáver. Aquel cadáver que era cuando trate de olvidarme de él, de deshacerme de su amargo recuerdo.

– ¿Y está bien? ¿Qué le sucedió a ella? –pregunté desesperada. Una desesperación que jamás había sentido por alguien.

–Bueno despúes de eso nadie supo de ella. Y por esa razón toda su familia fue confinada a la casa de su tía en donde podrán estar seguros.

– ¿Pero, por qué? –Me escuché a mí misma y ni siquiera yo entendí a lo que me refería, por lo que me corregí – ¿Por qué sucedió el saqueo? ¿Intentaron robar o algo así?

–No... –me dijo mirándome de nuevo. Y sinceramente me ponía de nervios su mirada y mucho mas el hecho de que no me dijera nada.

– ¿Entonces? –exigí demasiado exasperada.

–Buscaban algo... Algo que ni siquiera nosotros sabemos bien.

Creo que de haber estado parada me hubiera caído completamente, las piernas me temblaban y el pulso me golpeaba fuerte el pecho hasta el punto de no poder respirar.

Así que esa era la razón, por lo que después de todo, ella no estaría bien del todo.

Esa mascara que había forjado en tan solo una semana se desvaneció completamente dejando entrever todos mis oscuros su desconsideración conmigo de la vida, los que me había ganado por él y sus mentiras, y por ella y su desconcideración.

Por qué, definitivamente, nada marchaba bien, ni con mi vida, ni con la de ella.

* * *

–_Sakura, Sakura… –me llamaba Tomoyo, con sus brillantes ojos preocupados puestos en mí._

– _¿Mande? –suspiré pesadamente._

–_No debiste haber hecho eso… –Me dijo con su suave voz cantarina –Mi pequeña Sakura, sueles ser en ciertas ocasiones tan… _

– _¿Tonta? –interrumpí.  
_

–_Atolondrada. –Me sonrió y yo mire con asco mi plato de comida. No tenía ganas de nada ni siquiera de pelearme con ella por como era yo.  
_

– _¿Pero que iba a hacerle Tomoyo? –Apreté mis puños con fuerza sobre la mesa del comedor escolar–Tu mejor que nadie, sabes todo lo que me hizo, y después de haber recibido ese mensaje; que ni siquiera me digne a leer por miedo, y porque bien sabía que me repetiría lo que me dijo toda mi vida para destruirme... –temblé con algo de descontrol._

–_Sakura, cálmate por favor. –me alentó Tomoyo con su reconfortante voz –Pudiste haber leido ese mensaje al menos. Pero por ahora calmate.  
_

_Trate de obedecerla. Plegándole a mi interior que por amor a dios dejara de reaccionar de esa manera tan estúpida._

–_Bueno, la pregunta ahora es, –la mire algo entristecida –A pesar de que les moleste… ¿Seguirás escribiendo tu historia?_

–_No lo sé, Tomoyo. No lo sé._

* * *

**(N/A):**

**Si esa es la pregunta del millón... u.u**** Si quieren saber por que la razón del final. Antes dejenme decirles que es el futuro. Es como lo que escribí sobre el patetico intento suicida de Sakura. Esta en el presente, bueno mas presente de en donde va la historia. Y es que la razon por la que no he escrito es por esa misma del final. Me llego un inbox dela persona que es Himeko en esta historia. Me pidió que dejara de escribir esto que por que mas personas estaban involucradas -.- Sinceramente estoy muy harta de ella y no se... No quiero dejar de escribir esto. No lo hago por molestarla, pero enserio ya me molesto. Por lo que creo que ahora si lo hago por molestarla -.- Pff... Espero que todo se arregle. Enserio, si hay algo que no quiero dejar de hacer es esto. **

**Si las personas implicadas en el fanfic leen esto. No lo hago por molestarlos. Enserio y las razones estan arriba. Ademas, bueno se que piensan que soy inmadura por escribir esto tambien y decirles a mis lectores lo que sucede. Pero simplemente no puedo dejarlos sin saber han apoyado mucho todos. **

**Es por eso que aqui se los digo a todos "NO PLANEO PARA NADA DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR MI FANFIC" ok? :) hehe**

**Bueno... ya despues de todo esto creo que les dejo este capitulo ^^ Y difrutenlo! Ya saben dejenme mas de 5 reviews y actualizare mas pronto. Enserio gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus reviews! Gracias! Gracias! Son de lo mejor!**

**Nos vemos y espero no tardarme mucho con el capitulo que viene ! :D Bye**

_Hiikary Li_**  
**


	10. Adiós

**Capítulo IX – Adiós**

Cualquiera en mi situación creería haberse vuelto loco. O simple y sencillamente… No, enserio esto estaba demasiado extraño.

Y es que cuando una persona desaparece por más de una semana te esperas lo peor; pero nunca lo que había sucedido esa tarde.

– _¿Sakura?_ –Las manos comenzaron a temblarme, tanto así que por un segundo creí haber dejado caer el teléfono celular.

– ¡Himeko! –Para mi desgracia no supe cómo mantener el tono normal de mi voz. Sonaba tan desesperadamente estúpida.

– _¡Sakura!_ –Por un segundo todo el frustramiento que se me había acumulado en esos fatídicos días dejo de hacerse presente, y por primera vez podía respirar tranquila.

– ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Estás bien? –Sabía que mi propia boca había dejado de ser controlada por mi cerebro y ahora, malditamente, era controlada por mi desesperación.

–Descuida estoy muy bien. –Suspiré algo más calmada al saber que nada le había sucedido.

Tal vez muchas personas, e incluso yo, jamás lograrían entender la razón por la que ella me preocupaba tanto. Tal vez temía bastante quedarme sola de nuevo, tal vez temía perder una mejor amiga nuevamente, y fuera cual fuera la razón, esperaba poder encontrarla.

– ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué paso? –Y ahí estaba de nuevo mi boca y su vomito verbal.

–_Digamos que después de lo que sucedió en mi casa…_ –Hablaba como si estuviera enterada de todo. Tal vez ella sabía que yo estaba enterada de lo que sucedió, y esperaba eso no le molestara –_Mi familia se había ido a casa de mi tía a cenar, pero yo me había quedado con Syaoran en su casa. De repente comenzaron a haber muchos ruidos afuera de la casa de Syaoran. Salimos corriendo para ver que sucedía…_ –La respiración se le corto por varios segundos y creí por un segundo que me había dejado colgada –_Y luego vimos como entraban a mí casa. Syaoran, en un intento de protegerme me saco de ahí y me llevo lejos. Estuvimos escondidos por una semana, los dos solos. _–Aquellas últimas palabras hicieron eco en mi interior. Como si tuvieran un doble sentido que me negaba a si quiera pensar.

–Me alegra que estés bien. –dije algo más tranquila, pero aun con un sentimiento extraño, que no sabía identificar en mí ser.

–_Bueno, por ahora no iré a la escuela lo que resta del año._ –La escuché y no pude evitar sentirme triste. Digo, ya era mi mejor amiga, estaba en mi salón y el año estaba a penas a la mitad. Apenas y entrarían las vacaciones de navidad.

–Eso es muy triste. –dije inconsciente y algo perdida.

–_Lo sé. _–Escuché su voz triste como la mía –_Lo bueno es que te poder ver en la fiesta de hoy._ –La escuche algo más entusiasta y sonreí –_Será como mi despedida._

Temblé. Alguien que volvía a decirme adiós… Alguien que tenía planeado desaparecer y dejarme a la deriva. Alguien en quien termine confiando para que simplemente me dejara como los demás.

–Espero y todo se resuelva. –Dije de todo corazón.

–_Igual yo. Te veré allá._

–Claro. –Sonreí contra la bocina del teléfono.

–_Te amo._ –musitó al tiempo en que escuchaba los entrecortados sonidos en el teléfono. Esos que me decían que la persona tras el teléfono había abandonado la conversación. Pero en ese instante, tenían un tono más mísero que los anteriores, un tono que indicaba nunca volver a escuchar, o ver, a la persona de ese lado.

–Igual que yo. –susurré aun sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta alguna.

Suspiré, y con algo de desgana me levante de mi cama y pretendí cambiarme de ropa para la fiesta.

No estaba segura de que tan fuerte sería al saber que tenía que decirle adiós a Himeko, la única mejor amiga que tenía ahorita, no sabía si quiera si sería capaz de decirle adiós del todo.

Pero enserio esperaba que todo fuera mejor…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Di un paso dentro del gran salón, decorado elegantemente con el tema de "Country", y fui recibida por la sonorosa música en el interior. Había bastante gente dentro. En una esquina estaba la pista de baile donde mucha gente era arremolinada para bailar, en el otro extremo había un inflable en donde había un toro mecánico. Entre completamente con temor a lo que fuera a pasar ese día, y esperaba Dios me amara y esto terminara bien.

–Sakura. –escuche una voz masculina detrás de mí he instantáneamente me di la vuelta para obsérvalo.

–Syaoran… –susurré esperando que con tanto ruido a nuestro alrededor el lograra escucharme.

Era la primera vez que lo veía desde que paso todo lo que paso. Desde que se decidió a dejar de hablarme, y desde que me decidí a que fingiría que todo estaba bien y siempre sería así.

– ¿Cómo te va? – ¡MIERDA! ¿Por qué me hacía eso? ¿Por qué llegaba él después de meses sin verlo y pretendía que todo estaba bien? ¿Por qué nuestras conversaciones no podían dejar de ser tan triviales? ¿Por qué no podía hablar con él de lo que había pasado? ¿¡Por qué!

–Bien… –me limité a mentir de nuevo con solo una monótona silaba. No necesitaba saber todo el daño que me había causado él mismo. ¿O sí?

–Me alegra eso. –me sonrió; con esa sonrisa que movía el delicado piso bajo mis pies.

¿Por qué seguía sintiendo algo así por él? ¿Por qué no podría superarlo?

¡Joder! ¿Por qué tuve que verlo ahí? ¿Por qué era tan estúpidamente ingenua y no era capaz de decirle toda la verdad, todo eso que me hizo que estaba por superar pero que aún no podía? ¡Si Dios! Yo sabía que me odiabas, pero nunca creí que tanto…

Mis ojos divisaron a Himeko a lo lejos y mis piernas no evitaron temblar cual gelatina sin cuajar. Caminé hacía ella lo más erguida que podía, lo más rápido que se podía, a causa de todas las personas alrededor. Caminé y caminé, y con cada paso que daba iba dejando a Syaoran tras de mí. Para darme un respiro de él, otro más.

– ¡Hola! –casi gimió al tiempo en que sentía sus delicados brazos a mi alrededor. Me permití por un segundo olvidar al resto del mundo, y olvidar que todo estaba mal para sonreír y sentirme feliz como en todas esas semanas no me había sentido.

–Te extrañe. –Susurré con mi voz temblorosa de tanta emoción al saber que ella estaba bien y que no debía de preocuparme más–.

– ¡Al igual que yo! –sentí mi hombro mojado y supe así que estaba llorando, como yo lo había hecho un par de semanas atrás, tratando de olvidar el dolor que estas dos personas me habían causado. Y sin embargo, yo no deseaba ver a ninguno de los dos llorar. Deseaba que fueran felices… aunque no fuera a mí lado.

Me separé de ella solo para que me viera de frente, porque quería saber que yo siempre estaría para ella y siempre sería su mejor amiga.

–Himeko, siempre estaré contigo. –le dije sonriéndole como solo una madre hace con su hija, tomándole por los hombros para evitar así que dejara de mirarme.

–No hables como si nunca te fuera a volver a ver. –Replico limpiándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas enrojecidas –No es como si me fuera a ir para siempre.

–Lo sé. –mentí. Porque aun que deseara creer sus palabras no podía, no por todo lo que ya había pasado antes. Una persona que dice adiós… Nunca vuelve a regresar.

–Pero ya deja esa cara y mejor vamos a divertirnos. –tomo mi mano y me jaló hacía el centro de la pista de baile dejando atrás mi estupidez de sentirme mal. Yo disfrutaría ese día… Sin importar que.

Sentí como el tiempo corría y corría, pero tampoco me importaba, de hecho me parecía que entre más pasaba el tiempo más lograba recuperar algo de lo que había sido yo al inicio de aquel año.

La fiesta transcurrió mucho mejor que ninguna otra a la que había ido y me sentía feliz; sumamente feliz.

–Iré al baño. –escuche decir a Himeko a lo que yo solo asentí. Mire como se alejaba de mí y me decidí a que era mejor salir un rato a tomar el aire.

Inhalé ampliamente esperando que con eso mis pulmones se llenaran del aire necesario para poder respirar nuevamente con tranquilidad. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza e inhalé así de hondo un par de veces más; hasta que una presencia tras de mi me llamo la atención haciendo que abriera mis ojos.

Me di media vuelta para encontrarme con la masculina figura de Syaoran parado frente a mí. Me miraba con sus perfectos labios curveados hacía arriba, en esa sonrisa que lograba hacerme suspirar. Por un segundo cada poro de mi piel se hizo más sensible que antes, haciéndome temblar por completo.

Me limite a solo observarlo y no decir nada. Tenía miedo de abrir mi boca y escupir ciertas cosas de las cuales algún día me arrepentiría. Tenía miedo de perder a más personas por mi estupidez…

Sentí como los segundos pasaban como si fueran horas. Inhalaba y exhalaba demasiado entrecortadamente; por alguna razón el aire no quería inundar mis pulmones de ese oxigeno necesario para la vida.

–Sakura… –lo miré temblando aun. Sintiendo como en mis ojos se comenzaban a formar las lágrimas. Yo no debía de llorar. Yo era fuerte… –He querido decirte algo desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

– ¿Qué? –dije monótonamente casi ahogándome con esa simple silaba. A la vez, aquello había sonado desesperado, lo cual me apeno demasiado.

–Sakura. –Sentí como sus manos se aferraban a las mías en un cálido toque que me produjo una tranquilidad indescriptible. Por un segundo mi mirada se desvío hacia nuestras manos aferradas, y si yo era una idiota, pero aquella imagen, ante mis ojos resultaba demasiado hermosa e irreal. Tanto así que me costaba mucho creer que esto estaba sucediendo.

¿Era después de todo verdad?

–Sabes, yo no soy novio de Himeko más. –Dijo con una voz extremadamente seria, lo cual me hizo temblar de nuevo –Si, yo la salve. –supongo que había leído mis pensamientos. Esos que tenían que ver cómo era que ambos habían terminado juntos en un lugar, por una semana completa… solos –Pero no me quedo de otra más que alejarla de ahí y esconderla hasta que las situación fuera menos peligrosa. –No me movía, ni siquiera mi pecho se movía dando a entender que respiraba. Todos mis nervios estaban a flote y los vellos de mi nuca se habían erizado completamente –Sakura, jamás estuve más seguro de algo en toda mi vida. –Sentí como sus brazos se tensaban alrededor de mis muñecas –Puedo decirte que gracias a ti me di cuenta de que lo mío con Himeko no era más que un estúpido error. –No pude evitar abrir mis ojos completamente. Aquellas palabras que salían de su boca me parecían lejanas, parecían un sueño –Sakura, –No entendía su razón de decir tantas veces mi nombre, pero en cierta manera eso me gustaba, me gustaba que no lo olvidara –Eres la única persona que me puede hacer olvidarla.

Retrocedí un paso atragantándome con la información que me estaba diciendo. No… no era cierto. ¡Esto era un sueño! Esto no era real. Syaoran no podía aparecer de la nada y ahora darme a entender que quería algo más conmigo… Darme a entender que enserio me amaba, y que lo de Himeko solo era para… ve tu a saber…

Ya no sabía que pensaba. En mi cabeza se arremolinaban todas esas opciones, y muy en el interior de mi seguía diciendo que esto era un sueño aun deseando que esto estuviera pasando de verdad.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –no pude evitar cuestionarlo de esa manera, porque ni yo misma dejaba de hacerlo. Mis ojos se hacían cada vez más cristalinos y por un segundo deje de ver todo a mi alrededor e incluso a él.

–Mi pequeña Sakura. –Llamo mi atención mientras yo solo supe mirarlo hacia arriba –No llores mi bella flor de cerezo. – ¡Ahí estaba! Ahí estaba ese Syaoran del que me había enamorado. Ese Syaoran que decía amarme con muchísima pasión solo a mí. Ese Syaoran que había lastimado mi corazón.

Retrocedí un paso más alejándome. No debía hacer esto de nuevo. Estaba cavando mi propia tumba y si lo que él decía era mentira, estaba segura de que sería el mismo quien me llevaría ahí aún en vida.

–Syao… –no pude evitar que mi voz se cortara. Gemí dolorosamente, recordando el dolor que me provocaba mirarlo con Himeko.

– ¡Sakura! –sentí como él acortaba toda distancia entre los dos. Sentí su musculoso pecho pegado a mi mejilla y el latir de su corazón. Sus brazos rodearon mi frágil y tembloroso cuerpo mientras esas lagrimas dolorosas, que me había dedicado mucho tiempo a esconder, abandonaban mis mejillas sin remedio.

Gemí nuevamente. Desahogué todo lo que había sentido por él en los últimos meses. Ese amor que nunca me había sido correspondido, ese amor que me había lastimado tanto.

–Sakura. –de nuevo mi nombre en ese susurro tan torturante y a la vez amoroso que ya no quería escuchar – ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Juré por un segundo que esta no era más que una muy maldita broma de mis atolondrados oídos. Pero aun que lo negara, me hacía demasiado feliz haber, aunque sea alucinado, que él me preguntaba eso. Era con algo que soñaba en mis muy miserables sueños.

– ¿Es enserio? –cuestione de nuevo. Ahí estaba mi yo con sentido común que me seguía diciendo que esto podía no ser verdad después de todo.

–Eres la única persona que me puede hacer olvidarla. –Repitió suavemente en mi oído.

Asentí. No supe si él sabía a lo que me refería, puesto que ni yo sabía tampoco. Solo sabía que en el interior de mi aun lo deseaba como mi novio. Aun lo quería… Aún estaba enamorada de él.

–Sí. –Musité algo más controlada –Si quiero… ser tu novia. –Aún me costaba creer en esa palabra; y en toda la situación en general.

Lo observé y me sonroje al mirar cómo me observaba. Su mirada me hizo sentir por pequeños segundos que yo era la cosa más preciada de toda su existencia.

Sentí como su rostro se acercaba mucho más al mío, acortando toda distancia entre los dos. Mi cuerpo se tensó por completo y me quede inmóvil. Sabía lo que se avecinaba, y no miento, me sentía bastante aterrada. Si esto seguía así, le regalaría mi primer beso a él y solo a él.

–Gracias. –susurro contra mis labios al tiempo en que besaba la comisura de estos.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunte sonrojada.

–Por hacerme la persona más feliz del mundo. –Sonrió nuevamente de esa manera. –Me tengo que ir mi vida. Ahorita te marco. Te amo.

Me quede mirando cómo se alejaba lentamente de mí. Sentía como toda esa vida perdida me era otorgada de nuevo. Me sentía feliz demasiado feliz. Sonreía como una loca ilusa. Pero no me importaba parecer eso. Era realmente feliz por primera vez en mi corta vida.

Caminé sin rumbo cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Sonreí enamorada y anonada al mirar que era Syaoran. Y si más colgué llena de felicidad.

–_Mi Sakura._ –Dijo suavemente con un tono lleno de amor –_No pude evitar no escuchar más tu dulce voz. Dime algo mi bella flor._ –Me sonrojé, todo esto era demasiado nuevo para mí.

–Hola. –Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Se rió y no pude evitar imitarlo.

–Oye… –dije casi inconsciente al recordar ese pequeño detalle que había olvidado.

–_Mande._

– ¿Sera nuestro secreto? –Me refería a nuestra relación. Sé que sonaba tonto, pero no quería perderlo si alguien más se enteraba. Deseaba más que nada conservarlo por el resto de mi vida.

–_Claro mi amor._ –dijo con tanta tranquilidad que me inspiro mucha confianza.

Me recargué en aquella pared mientras hablaba cada vez más trivial, mientras él no dejaba de decirme "te amo".

Suspiré demasiado enamorada de lo que estaba pasando.

–Debería regresar a la fiesta. –dije desde mi subconsciente.

–_Claro mi amor. Espero la disfrutes._ –Sonreí asintiendo contra el teléfono. Y me di la vuelta aun sin colgar, mirando hacía las grandes ventanas que daban dentro del salón. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al mirar la figura molesta de Himeko caminar hacia mí. Con desesperación pegue más el auricular a mí oreja susurrando:

–Ahí viene, ya me voy.

Y dicho eso ultimo colgué el teléfono.

Ella se paró en seco frente a mí. Su mirada lanzaba grandes llamas de enojo lo cual me hizo retroceder con miedo.

– ¿Con quién hablabas? –exigió.

–Con nadie. –me sentía tonta por haber cometido esa estupidez. _¡Sakura estúpida!_

–Enserio, ¿lo amas tanto? –Negué con fuerza, más por tratar de aclarar mis pensamientos y lo que ella me preguntaba – ¿Qué no sabes que lo amo? –Me encogí como la escoria que me sentía en ese momento en que ella me decía eso – ¡Joder Sakura! ¡Tú sabías cuanto lo amo! –Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y a mí el corazón se me hizo una pasa – ¡Maldita seas! –Gimió con fuerza. Al final miro el suelo como si estuviera muerta –Si tanto lo amas, quédate con él. –Susurró –La mire con el corazón hecho trizas y trate de balbucear algo pero por más que intentaba nada salía de mi boca –Pero para que lo sepas… –dejo de mirarme dándome la espalda –Él es mío y siempre será así. Tú lo sabes, es algo que no puedes evitar. Él me ama. –Apretó sus puños con fuerza –Tanto que… hicimos el amor.

Sentí como mi mundo se desbordaba de nuevo. Negué mil y una veces lo que ella decía. Eso era mentira. No era real. Seguía siendo el maldito sueño que ahora se convertía en pesadilla.

–Nunca te amara a ti. –mire el suelo. Si ya me había sentido una escoria gracias a ellos antes, lo que sentía ahora de mi misma ni siquiera tenía nombre. No era ni siquiera basura –No eres nada para él. –dicho esto se marchó, dando pasos muy grandes con la cabeza alta sin dudar sin llorar.

Mis pies empezaron a correr buscando el final de esta maldita historia. Esa historia que no paraba de repetirse una y otra vez.

_¿Acaso era tan miserable como para merecer la felicidad?_

¡Quiero despertar! Ya no quiero este sueño… ¡No quiero esta vida! ¡Ya no quiero nada!

Mis pies quemaban al tiempo en que seguía corriendo sin cesar, corría de mi misma, de este maldito destino que estaba destinada a vivir, de él, de ella, de mi dolor.

No llegué lejos de ahí más que al jardín. Pero no me importaba ya nada. Yo ya no vivía. Y había sido idiota al creer que podía ser feliz tan siquiera.

Tomé el celular de mi bolsa con mis manos temblorosas y marqué a Syaoran con desesperación.

– _¿Hola? _–respondió.

–Syaoran. No puedo seguir con esto más. Por favor, no quiero más problemas. No me hables nunca más. –y sin más colgué derrumbándome ahí mismo. En esa oscuridad que sentía cada vez más sobre mi cuerpo. Me asfixiaba, dejaba de respirar y ya no me importaba.

Estaba dispuesta a golpearme contra lo que fuera que pudiera terminar con la patética vida que portaba. Y aquella roca en el suelo me ayudaría a quebrarme la cabeza.

– ¡SAKURA! –escuché un gemido desgarrado de alguien que no supe reconocer, mientras mi cabeza se impactaba contra la gran roca provocándome un mareo horrible.

_Oscuridad._

No sentí nada por unos instantes. Nada más que la inconsciencia que me comía. Y lo agradecía mentalmente demasiado. Tal vez ni siquiera merecía vivir y esta era la hora de terminar con toda esta farsa.

– ¡SAKURA RESPONDEME! –sentí una voz aguda chocar contra mis oídos. No me importaba quien fuera, yo no tenía nadie que se preocupara por mí. Nadie… –¡Despierta!

Mis ojos se abrieron trayéndome a la realidad, esa dulce realidad que amaba torturarme sin razón.

– ¿Qué has hecho Sakura? –Miré los ojos amatistas de Tomoyo.

–Nada. –Me levante del suelo mareándome un poco, pero milagrosamente pudiéndome parar sobre mis propios pies.

En este mismo momento te sientas aquí y me dices que sucedió. –Me miro con su rostro enfurecido a lo que solo supe suspirar pesadamente.

–Es algo larga y tediosa la historia de mi vida ¿sabes? –le dije antes de contarle algo más de mi tonta vida.

–Tengo tiempo y paciencia. –me dijo con una sonrisa.

La mire atónita y al sentir esa confianza que ella emanaba de todo su ser me eche, a llorar como una pequeña niña que pierde su juguete favorito, en su regazo.

Era demasiado débil. Y si ya no me importaba nada, tampoco importaría contarle la historia de mi vida a Tomoyo, ¿cierto?

Así fue como entre gemidos ahogados y sollozos; esa triste noche Tomoyo se convirtió en una verdadera amiga. Una a la que ya no temía hablarle sobre lo que fuera. Y lo agradecía a Dios, porque de haber sobrellevado esto, sola, de nuevo… Bueno dudo que hubiera podido con ello.

–Sakura, calma por favor. –Decía Tomoyo cada que me echaba a llorar como niña pequeña en el transcurso en que le contaba todo lo recientemente sucedido.

–Tomoyo, sé que apenas y te conozco… –dudé un segundo entre lo que iba a hacer –pero podría ir hoy a tu casa a dormir. No quiero dormir sola… –admití algo sonrojada.

–Claro que puedes. –me sonrió y yo a ella.

Después de eso hablamos de cosas triviales, y se lo agradecía. Ya no deseaba saber nada de la otra situación.

–Gracias. –le dije al tiempo en que caminábamos por el césped.

–No hay de qué. –Me sonrió nuevamente –Puedes contar conmigo siempre que lo necesites.

Simplemente le regrese la amabilidad con la sonrisa más real que tenía en esos momentos.

–Amo la noche. –dije sonriendo y mirando el cielo.

–Yo también.

Escuché sonidos extraños detrás de la pared. Mi curiosidad me llevo a caminar hacia donde esos sonidos se generaban. Con temor me acerqué con cuidado y lo que vi a continuación me dejo realmente impactada y sorprendida.

Sí, no era mi maldita imaginación de nuevo. Himeko estaba besando a un tipo que acababa de conocer. Él estaba contra la pared mientras ella parecía empujarlo. Las manos de él estaban metidas entre la playera de Himeko y las de ella hacían lo mismo con él. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban con tal perversión que solo logro asquear mi inocente mente.

Salí corriendo como si el mismo diablo me pisara los talones.

–Tomoyo. –le dije con la respiración entre cortada –Dime que acabas de ver lo que yo vi.

Tomoyo simplemente se quedó demasiado sorprendida, aunque no creía que más que yo. Él puso de mi corazón aumento más, inevitablemente, haciendo que no pudiera respirar.

– ¡Por favor! –Gemí –Vámonos de aquí. –Y con _aquí _me refería en general. No quería estar más en este horrible lugar. En este pútrido mundo.

Tomoyo y yo salimos corriendo de ese lugar rápidamente. Durante el transcurso a la casa de ella yo llame a mis padres informándoles lo que sucedería.

Llegando a su casa lo primero que hice fue cambiarme de ropa. Entré a su baño con algo de pena y mire al zombi frente a mí. Esa imagen torturadora de mi misma semi-muerta me hacía temblar y querer llorar a la vez.

Salí algo más calmada y me acosté en la cama que ella tenía sin preguntar si quiera.

–Tomoyo… –le dije mirándola tristemente. –Te quiero contar la historia de mi vida.

Así, esa noche de tan amargo sufrimiento descubrí a una verdadera amiga. Una que me ayudo y escucho mis gritos de agonía. Una persona que agradecía haber conocido.

Era decirle, adiós a aquellas dos personas que arruinaban cada vez más mi vida, o seguir sufriendo; era decirle, adiós a mi patética vida o seguir sufriendo en mi infierno personal.

* * *

**(N/A):**

_**Si chicos, no estoy muerta, desgraciadamente para uds. xD No importa. Sigo aqui escribiendoles este capitulo. Que por parte de aqui FF es el decimo. Pero quitando el prologo este viene siendo el capitulo 9 apenas. ¿Como ven? Ya es bastante no.**_

_**Pobre de la sakurita que le sufre tanto en tan solo 9 capitulos! Pero bueno. Ya saben que esta historia esta basada en la mia. Por lo que no saben lo dificil que es para mi escribirla sin llorar. O sin sufrir. Se que son cosas del pasado, pues esto paso hace ya casi 4 años. Pero pss sigue el recuerdo torturandome de cierta manera. **_

_**No es nada hermoso tener una sitiacion así. Enserio! Y yo no escribo por escribir, sinceramente, y escribo por inspiracion. El ultimo mes de mi vida ha estado algo extraño con tanta escuela y demas cosas tontas. Pero bueno hoy me isnpire y continue el fanfic. Si me tardo es por que enserio me es dicifil escribirlo! Así que no se molesten, o no dejen de leerme por que no actualizo. Las mejores cosas siempre vienen con tiempo y al final xD**_

_** Bueno ya no me peguen aqui esta su actualizacion. Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Enserio creo que me inspiran mucho a superarme a mi misma y seguirle con la historia. (: Gracias por todo su apoyo! Los amoo! :D Gracias tambien por sus alertas de autor y a los que agregan a favoritos esta historia y la leen aun que no la comenten! ^^  
**_

_**No merezco pedir reviews pero..., por favor! no les cuesta nada comentarme mi fanfic! Es importante para mi saber lo que piensan. Y saber que tan bien voy con el fanfic! Respondo todas sus dudas! Así que dejenmelas aqui. Ya saben 5 reviews me isnpiran a escribir mas rapido xD  
**_

_****__**Les deseo lo mejor y espero leernos pronto!**_

___Hiikary Nightmare Li_**__****  
**


	11. Un corazón herido

**Capítulo X – Un corazón herido  
**

_17 de Enero del 2008_

Me sentía demasiado patética. Mi vida entera lo era, entendía esa parte, lo que no entendía era el sufrimiento que debía de soportar.

El caminar día con día se volvía más una obligación que una necesidad. Una obligación a mantenerme viva aun que realmente no lo deseara. Sé que mis pensamientos sonaban demasiado enfermos, y que debía de dejar de pensar la manera más fácil y menos dolorosa de asesinarme. Pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar el hecho de que todos esos pensamientos acribillaran mi débil mente con todo lo que tenían.

Comenzaba a sentirme de una manera que no me había sentido antes. Algo así parecido al masoquismo. Era tanto el dolor que yo tenía, que realmente no me quedaba otra más que empezar a disfrutarlo o tirarlo por la borda junto a mi cuerpo, matándolo junto conmigo misma.

¿Qué acaso el mundo estaba lleno de dramáticas historias para contar?

Al llegar a mi casa, corrí rápidamente a mi cuarto y como si yo estuviera completamente sola azote la puerta de mi habitación haciendo que las paredes retumbaran.

Tal vez te podían romper tu corazón una vez… Pero dos veces era insoportable… para mí. Era como romper algo en dos… Y esos pedazos en otros dos. Y no sabía la razón, pero algo en mí me decía que esto iba a repetirse un par de veces más. Y no me creía capaz de soportarlo nya no más.

Tome una libreta y una pluma. Siendo lo único que me quedaba por hacer comencé a escribir el transcurso de toda esa trágica historia, la cual era mía, solo mía. Yo había sido maldita con tanto dolor, mi historia no era más que un patético cuento de terror, en lugar de esos de hadas que muchos anhelan.

Estaba eufórica, aturdida y ya no pensaba con claridad. Solo veía como mi caligrafía llenaba cada vez más aquella hoja blanca y como cada palabra que se escribía tenía la finta de ser una carta suicida. En un breve momento las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos me impidan ver lo que escribía. Quería morir. Vaya que lo quería.

No tenía nada más que esa libreta que se estaba convirtiendo en mi mejor amiga. Aquella a la que le redacte todo mi sufrir sin esperar si quiera a que me diera un consejo. Sentía mis parpados pesados y mi mano no deja de garabatear contra el papel.

Desahogué mis penas en varias hojas, hasta que mi mano se detuvo, como si al llegar a lo que estaba sucediendo justo ahora me hubiera matado completamente, como si tan solo recordarlo llenara mí ya frágil corazón de miles de filosas espinas.

Si bien ya dolía… Ahora lo hacía diez veces más.

Maldecía mi vida una y otra vez y la historia que tenía a la vez.

Me levante de mi escritorio azotando mis puños contra este, como si el lastimar mi cuerpo sustituyera por breves instantes lo que sentía en mi corazón, lo que me mataba sin piedad.

Solo sentía como los gemidos de mi corazón escapaban de mi boca sin poder evitarlo. Me volví a la libreta donde había escrito todo lo que me había sucedido. La cerré con fuerza y la lancé con fuerza contra la pared. Como si al hacer eso se llevara con ella esa maldita historia. Observé como de esta salían las hojas que acababa de escribir con tanta desesperación.

Observé mi mano temblorosa. Y de pronto sentí una necesidad enorme de romper algo. Algo que tuviera vida para hacerle sentir lo que yo. O algo muerto para lastimarme y sustituir el dolor emocional por el físico.

Mire mi oscura habitación dando vueltas; buscando algo que llamara mi atención.

_¿En qué me había convertido?_

Me acerqué como una autómata rápidamente a la pared. La mire enfureciéndome más conmigo misma; por ser así de idiota, por ser tan estúpida como para creer en sus palabras. Por haberlo perdonado tan fácilmente.

Perdiéndome completamente a mí misma, azote con fuerza mi puño contra la pared. Escuché como si algo se estuviera rompiendo, pero le reste importancia, mi corazón estaba más roto que eso. No bastándome eso para nada, retrocedí un poco y nuevamente azote el puño ahora acompañado del otro. No podía quedarse solo. Había que estar juntos, como yo nunca lo estaré con nadie.

Ya no tenía idea de nada. Solo había una cosa en mi cabeza.

"_Estaba destinada a sufrir por el resto de mi vida. Y sí era así… ¿De que servía vivir la vida?"_

Muchos habrían dicho que estaba loca, y en un punto de todo eso, llegue a considerarlo pero ya nada me importaba.

Observé a lo lejos un exacto, lo miraba como si este fuera mi único salvador y estaba más que dispuesta a utilizarlo.

Lo tomé y como una psicópata lo encajé en mi muñeca, creándome con esté, una profunda línea horizontal que le daba toda la vuelta a mi muñeca. Perdí el equilibrio y comencé a marearme, pero no trate de sostenerme con nada. Así que lo próximo que sentí fue el frío suelo de mi habitación. Mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer, pero no era para nada por la herida en mi muñeca, si no por una mucho más grande; la de mi corazón.

Comencé a ver más borroso y lo único que distinguía era el carmín color de mi sangre escaparse de mis venas. No planeaba detener el fluido, e incluso podía escuchar el sonido de cada gota caer en el suelo.

Con cada gota llegaba con más fuerza la anhelada inconsciencia. Y sola en mi habitación me desvanecí perdiéndome en la oscuridad de mi vida. Tal vez morir fuera mucho mejor que la porquería de vida que tenía, quien sabe, tal vez solo Dios lo sepa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella helada mañana había amanecido bajo el charco de mi propia sangre. Manchado todo mi cuerpo de esta, maldecía una y otra vez el hecho de no haber muerto por desangre.

Me levanté y agradecí internamente que fuera domingo para poder así limpiar toda mi habitación antes de que alguien notara lo que sucedió. Comencé limpiando la sangre del piso, y cuando escuche a mis padres salir rápidamente me precipite en el cuarto de lavado para lavar mi ropa.

En el transcurso de ese rato me sentí algo más relajada que la noche anterior. Y enserio lo agradecía. Me sentía bastante mareada, y no sabía si se debía a la pérdida de sangre. Mejor decidí dejarlo ir y salí un rato a caminar.

Mire aquel parque en donde varias personas se encontraban observando que sus hijos no se dañasen o les fuera a suceder algo. Me imaginé unos instantes a una pequeña niña con el mismo cabello que el mío. Una niña hermosa y fuerte que jugaba entre el césped verde. Ella saludaba con su pequeña manita, sonriendo a la persona parada a su lado. Cuando enfoque más la mirada en mi propia alucinación reparé en que esa mujer no era otra más que yo. Una Sakura con unos cuantos años más. Sonreí inconscientemente.

Segundos después vi como una silueta se colocaba al otro lado de la "yo" que estaba allá tomando su mano. Ladeé mi cabeza esperando observar quien era esa persona. Enfoqué más mi mirada y pude observar una figura bastante conocida para mí. La suya, Syaoran estaba ahí parado pero con algunos años más como esa yo que estaba ahí. Mi mirada capto a la niña que no dejaba de sonreírle, a los que supuse eran sus padres; mis ojos se abrieron como platos al descubrir que la niña era igual a mí, con la diferencia de que sus ojos eran como los de Syaoran.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo entero haciéndome estremecer. Retrocedí ante esa visión que parecía tan real e irreal a la vez. Mis piernas temblaban y yo no pude sostener más mi peso, por lo que caí con fuerza contra la corteza de un árbol. Gruñí al sentir como la corteza hacía pequeños raspones en mis brazos.

Suspiré y esa imagen desapareció de mi vista.

Me quede sentada recargando mi espalda contra el árbol. Mirando como los niños jugaban en los columpios y sonreían con felicidad. Por un momento me sentí celosa de ellos. Porque ellos si podían sonreír, porque su vida estaba completamente bien. Porque ellos estaban felices…

Cerré mis ojos suspirando una última vez antes de que el sueño me venciera.

–

Cuando abrí mis ojos nuevamente no pude ver nada a mí alrededor. Solo una obscura penumbra. Me levanté con lentitud, pero extrañamente sin temor. Me quede perada sin moverme esperando lo que fuera a pasar.

Ante mi pude divisar un objeto color negro. Cuando me acerqué a él, me di cuenta de que era un televisor. Extrañada, me dio la sensación de necesitar prenderlo. Y como si tuviera alguna clase de poder aquel televisor se encendió, e hizo un ruido extraño. Cuando se encendió completamente el sonido de que no tenía señal molesto mis oídos. Trate de apagarla pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el televisor cambio de canal. Para mi asombro, pude observarme a mí misma en el televisor. Retrocedí para poder mirar mejor, mientras mis ojos se abrían mucho más.

En el televisor vi como pasaban las imágenes de mí vida. Desde que había conocido a Himeko. Hasta lo de ayer. Temblé viendo cada una de las imágenes sin poder parpadear si quiera. Las últimas imágenes se hicieron más lentas. Y pude escuchar con claridad cada una de ellas.

–Te Amo. –Y sabía bien que no necesitaba ver a la persona que lo había dicho para saber con exactitud quien era. En el televisor estaba la imagen de una Sakura consternada mirando a un Syaoran que parecía bastante feliz. Me estremecí.

–_Miente._ –Aquella voz había sonada fuera de las imágenes, lo cual me extraño, pero no le dí tanta importancia. No podía despegar mi mirada de la televisión.

–Yo a ti. –escuché mi voz.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron cuando pude ver como las dos figuras dentro del televisor se acercaban mucho más. Mis ojos comenzaron a dejar escapar lágrimas de ellos, mientras aquella Sakura y aquel Syaoran se besaban con suavidad. Algo que había deseado desde que me había dado cuenta de que lo amaba realmente. Me estremecí cuando mi la bella forma en la que esos labios se moldeaban a los míos, complementándolos de una forma perfecta. Luego observé como la lengua de Syaoran se colaba a mi boca entreabierta. Aquella danza me parecía mágicamente perfecta. No me causaba asco como lo que había visto con Himeko. Aquello parecía ser la cosa más pura que pudo haber existido en todo el mundo. Syaoran me tomó de las mejillas y yo solo pude caerme al suelo mirando aquella escena tan perfecta. Pero después la tele se apagó automáticamente.

Sí. Yo sabía que ver eso me hacía daño, pero era tan masoquista que disfrutaba mucho viéndolo.

–_Todo eso es mentira. _–Escuché la voz de nuevo pero ahora podía reconocer de quien era. No pude hacer nada, solo estremecerme más.

–Himeko... –susurré tan bajo que pensé que solo yo había escuchado mi voz, pero no había sido así.

– _¿Mande, Sakura?_ –La manera en la que pronunció esas simples palabras me hizo sentir la peor escoria de todo el mundo.

Me quede sin habla y solo pude ver como una figura se hacía visible desde las penumbras. Era la figura de Himeko parada frente a mí.

–Eso es digno de ti. Estar tirada en el suelo con los gusanos, claramente es a donde perteneces. –Me estremecí ante sus palabras, y aun que le ordene a mi cerebro que obligara a mis piernas a ser fuertes y levantarse no sucedió nada.

Me sentía bastante estúpida al no saber cómo defenderme contra sus palabras. Le estaba dando el lujo de que me mirara de esta forma tan vergonzosa y repugnante para mí. Pero aun así ahí estaba yo ante sus pies, inmóvil.

–Que tonta eres ¿eh? Yo te creía algo más lista. –Se rio socarronamente –Creí que con lo de Nakuru te había dejado claro algunos puntos… –Me encogí –Entre ellos, el hecho de que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se mete conmigo. Y supongo que sabes lo que haré, ¿No?

Negué estúpidamente. Aun que en mi mente sabía que arruinaría mi vida.

–Te dejaré pudriéndote de dolor. Vendré a tu mente cada noche y la torturare hasta que me canse de verte retorcer como el asqueroso gusano que eres. Torturare tu hermosa cabecita con los recuerdos de "MI" novio. Te voy a hacer tu vida mucho más miserable de lo que ya es. –se rió cínicamente y yo solo pude echarme a llorar como una niña.

–Pensándolo bien… –mire como me observaba –Creo que te mataré de una vez. –Sacó de su chaqueta negra un puntiagudo objeto. Era lo único que veía brillar en esa oscuridad. –Adiós, estúpida. –miré su sonrisa y luego sentí como me encajaba aquel objeto entre mis costillas. Lágrimas de agonía inundaron mi rostro, mientras con cada gota que se derramaba de mí sangre, esta se volvía mucho más mortífera.

–Te vas a pudrir en el infierno. –Me retorcí en el suelo gimiendo de dolor. Las lágrimas no me dejaban mirar mucho, y lo único que pude ver fue el rostro de ella complacido al verme así, cerré mis ojos sin controlar mi llanto.

– _¡SAKURA!_ –escuché abriendo los ojos.

El intenso brillo del sol de la tarde molesto mis ojos haciendo que no pudiera ver nada, cegada por su resplandor.

– ¡SAAAKUURAA! –aquella cantarina voz llamo mi atención y fue así que me volví a Tomoyo que se encontraba parada a mi lado observándome preocupada.

– ¡¿Mande? –dije sintiendo como la conciencia me inundaba por completo.

–¿Qué te sucede estas bien? –aun que parecía querer ocultarlo su voz demostraba bastante preocupación.

–Bastante bien. –Mentí – ¿Por qué esa cara tuya?

– ¡Dios! Tienes como más de 5 minutos retorciéndote de una manera tan atroz. –acarició mi mejilla con un gesto bastante maternal que hizo que me sonrojara.

–Estoy bien. –dije precipitadamente volviendo mi mirada y mi sonroja a otro lado. –Solo fue un… –me quede pensando en lo que había sido eso.

– ¿Mal sueño? –asentí. Aun que sentía que había sido algo más que solo un mal sueño.

Me levanté con un mareo insoportable.

–Oye. –atrajo mi atención. – ¿Qué no tienes calor? –La mire extrañada ante su pregunta.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–A que traes semejante chamarra más grande que tú y hace demasiado calor. –Mire mi apariencia mirando lo que traía puesto: tenis negros, un pantalón de mezclilla y una chamarra que había encontrado entre las cosas que no me quedaban. Había decidido usarla para tapar mi muñeca y a la vez mi intento de asesinato.

–Es que en la mañana tenía frio. –mentí nuevamente.

–Claro. –me miro con desaprobación y luego suspiro –En fin fui a buscarte a tu casa y no te encontré. Le pregunté a Touya que en donde te podría encontrar y me dijo que solías perder el tiempo aquí. –Se rió y yo también. Mi hermano solía ser un tonto pero me conocía bastante bien –Y bueno quería que fueras con nosotras al cine.

– ¿Nosotras? –pregunté solo al verla a ella.

–Bueno, ¿recuerdas a Naoko, Chiharu, Rika y Meiling? –Asentí recordando que en las últimas semanas había estado la mayoría del tiempo en la escuela con ellas– Bueno iremos juntas al cine. ¿Vamos?

–No creo que sea una buena idea… –dije tratando de zafarme de ello. Y antes de poder agregar algo ella me interrumpió.

–Bueno, te lo pondré de esta manera. –Cambio su voz a una mucho mas seria, lo cual viniendo de ella me asusto –No es una opción. –Suspiré al escucharla. Sabía en parte que Tomoyo hacia todo esto por mi bien. Y creo que debía de agradecérselo.

–Está bien, está bien. –bufé.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y me tomo de la mano jalándome lejos del parque siendo arrastrada hacía el cine.

–

Sabía que esto en parte me beneficiaría, debía despejar mi mente de todas las cosas malas con las que se me había llenado de la noche a la mañana.

No me encontraba meramente presente en la situación, mi mente, por más que lo intentara, no dejaba de divagar una y otra vez.

– ¡Sakura! –mire a mi lado derecho encontrando a una niña de mi edad. Era algo más alta que yo, pero solo por algunos centímetros –Eres realmente bastante despistada. –Me sonrió –Ya deja de pensar y diviértete –la mire. Su cabello castaño iba recogido en dos trenzadas coletas y sus ojos me veían con un aire de diversión.

–Que tonterías dices Chiharu. –Escuché otra voz y mire a una niña con el cabello corto hasta los hombro y un par de gafas que escondían sus ojos –Creo que debería de dejarla hacer lo que ella quiera.

–Pero en parte Sakura debe despejar su mente y divertirse Naoko. –Mire otra figura que se colaba en nuestro minúsculo círculo de personas. Ella a diferencia de las demás tenía un aire más maduro que el de todas nosotras juntas. El solo verla causaba que me sintiera más inmadura de lo que ya era. Tenía el cabello corto y tenía rulos al final de las puntas de su cabello y unos ojos acaramelados llenos de compasión.

–Vale ya. Sakura es grande, Rika. Se va a aburrir de nosotras si seguimos diciéndole que hacer. –La última persona que venía con nosotras acababa de sumarse a aquel círculo en el medio de la entrada del cine. Tenía sus ojos carmesí, lo cual resultaba algo extraño para mí y un cabello largo sostenido por dos coletos que le caían hasta la cintura.

–Eso es lo de menos. A lo que venimos. –intervine algo anonada con la situación.

–La película. –continuo Tomoyo.

–Ah claro. –Escuché a Chiharu decir –Yo opinó que Sakura elija la que más le agrade.

–Etto… No creo que… –Y antes de poder elegir escuche varias voces interrumpirme. Hablaban todas a la vez que no entendía nada de lo que decían.

– ¡YA! –Sobresalió la voz de Tomoyo entre todas esas. –Sakura, la película.

Mire la cartelera y suspire algo resignada a tener que escoger esa película que tal vez ni siquiera me molestaría en ver. Cerré los ojos y sin titubear dije;

–La que este en la sala 3 –abrí los ojos para mirar cual era la película. Y mi cara cambio radicalmente al ver el título de la película.

– ¡Ay si esa! –grito Meiling emocionada.

–Amor en los tiempos del cólera… –dije para mí misma y rápidamente corrí a ver la sinopsis de esta.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo esperarías al amor de tu vida?" _ Pude leer en las primeras letras de la sinopsis. Negué tercamente y mire a las demás.

–Ni de chiste mirare una película de amor. –Me cruce de brazos como una niña pequeña cuando hace un berrinche.

–Pero ni siquiera leíste toda la sinopsis. –dijo Meiling desilusionada. No quería verla así; así que seguí leyendo lo demás.

"_Dos enamorados separados por la condición social de él. Por lo que ella decide casarse con un doctor acomodad y de buena familia. Desolado, se centrará en sus negocios personales y mientras intentará hallar consuelo en distintas mujeres. No obstante, su corazón siempre pertenecerá a su querida Fermina."_

Suspire al terminar de leer. Y ante mis ojos estaba más claro que el agua...

–Ni de loca veré esa película. Más engaños y tristezas, no gracias. –Me alejé un poco de ahí y luego la voz de Meiling me detuvo.

–Pero… pero… –la mire tenía una cara de una niña cuando enserio quiere algo –Por favor…

–Está bien, ya, como sea. –dije algo mal humorada.

Ella comenzó a saltar de emoción. Y todas las demás se arremolinaron para comprar sus boletos, solo que yo había olvidado algo bastante importante…

–Yo te compro el tuyo. –mire a Tomoyo a mi lado. Negué rápidamente –Es lo único que puedo hacer por una buena amiga como tú. Sé que no estás bien, y sé que ocultas algo bajo esa enorme sudadera más que solo el frio que dices tener. Solo quiero que sepas que en lo que sea que te suceda, tú puedes contar conmigo. –La mire sorprendida. Enserio que me impresionaba como era que Tomoyo se daba cuenta de todo.

–Gracias por eso. –fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Tal vez en esos momentos yo no estaba preparada mentalmente para contarle lo que había pasado, pero suponía con el transcurso del tiempo podría llegar a considerar decirle.

Compramos los boletos y entramos a la película. Aunque yo seguía sin estar lo suficientemente convencida para mirarla me resigne y me deje llevar por ese ambiente que ellas propiciaban. Me sentía demasiada bienvenida a su lado. El hecho de estar ahí con ellas me llenaba de un sentimiento extraño. Algo así como una felicidad que me habían robado por ser tan ingenua. Supuse que tal vez en mi vida quedaban algunas cosas por las cuales me animaría a vivir y también supuse que las descubriría conforme pasara el tiempo. Y no sé, tal vez y lograra superar toda esta situación después de todo.

No sabía nada, pero extrañamente quería vivir muchas historias más con ellas. Quería sonreír felizmente como ellas lo hacían. Tan real, tan puro.

Puede que existan estrellas en mi corazón que tienen un leve brillo en ellas y si eso me hacía feliz tal vez y podía luchar por ellas.

Me senté en la butaca y sin querer me quede dormida el resto de la película. Así que al final no vi nada de ella. Mis sueños habían dejado de ser pesadillas, aun que solo fuera por ese rato, por lo que por primera vez desde hace ya un buen rato, había podido disfrutar del sueño. Creo que enserio empezaba a disfrutar de dormir. Si podía controlar mis pesadillas esa podría ser una buena manera de perderme del mundo real y crear mi mundo. Donde solo yo pudiera mandarme, donde yo podía lastimarme y donde solo yo podía ser feliz conmigo misma sin depender de nadie más.

* * *

**(N/A):**

_Y adivinen que... ESTOY MAS QUE VIVA. Ok ya. Se que me tarde demasiado escribiendo esta capitulo, y encima es tan corto, pero pues si si lo leyeron sabran por que me tarde, sobretodo por lo que esta al principio del capitulo. He tenido que redactar algo verdaderamente duro en toda mi vida. Y bueno, si no entendieron llegue a una parte que ya había escrito en el final de un capitulo._ _Estaba mezclado con el futuro y ese futuro acaba de llegar, espero que hayan entendido como esta yendo la historia y como se relaciona con ciertas cosas que escribi antes. Y bueno cualquier duda cosa yo se las dejo en el otro cap ^^ y por mientras contesto una cosita que medejaron en el otro cap...  
_

**_sakuxsyao: cuantos años tenías cuando fuiste a esa fiesta?_**

_Tenía 13 años (Por cierto muchas gracias por tu dulce comentario enserio lo aprecie :) Y enserio que tierna fuiste al contarme eso de tu vida, realmente te lo agradezco de todo corazon significa mucho para mi ^^)_

_Y para todos los demas que me dejan comentarios verdaderamente dignos de recordar MUCHISIMAS recibido bastante apoyo de mis lectores en este fanfic. Llegue a mis primeros 100 reviews y eso es un logro demasiado grande para mi. Jamas creí poder llegar tan alto con este proyecto y enserio se los agradezco. Sobretodo a aquellos que dicen que me admiran. Creeanme que eso me sonroja mucho, pero lo agradezco demasiado n/n_

_No queda mucho mas que decirles que GRACIAS! Y MIL VECES GRACIAS! LOOOS AMOO A TODOS!^^ GRACIAS POR SU APOYOO! No merezco semejantes lectores tan asombrosos como lo son uds! Ya saben que sus reviews son bien recibidos (:  
_

_Aqui me despido y nos seguimos leyendo. RECUERDEN; Este no es un fanfic que vaya a abandonar, pero pss si me es dificil escribirlo por eso tardo de vez en cuando. Espero poder tardarme menos con el que viene, aun que no lo se D: (tengo bastantes problemas ahorita -.-) No les prometo nada, pero de que nos volveremos a leer, nos volveremos a leer! LOS AMO! byebye!_

_PD. Para los que quieran, emepece con otro proyecto. Esta con mis demas fanfics en mi perfil. Es algo que empezo como un proyecto escolar. Si gustan leerlo se llama: "Aun despúes de la Muerte" Si tambien es SakuxSyao XD Solo escribo Fanfics de ellos :P  
_

_**Hiikary Li**  
_


	12. Aún sigo viva

_La tormenta aún no se acaba..._

"_Tengo que hablar contigo"_

Mire la conversación en la computadora sin entender nada de lo que sucedía.

Ya había pasado más de un año desde que había mantenido una conversación con él… Mucho tiempo sin saber nada de él y sin embargo… hasta la fecha, seguía moviendo el delicado piso bajo mis pies. No estaba bien… ¡NO ESTABA NADA BIEN!

Suspire molesta conmigo misma, pero muy en el fondo sentí un cosquilleo que tenía varios meses sin haber presenciado.

_Dolor._

Ese cosquilleo hizo presión en mi pecho y comencé a temblar. Sé que esa no era la mejor reacción de mi parte. Sobretodo estando a mitad de la escuela. Pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionar. Los últimos meses me había dedicado a tratar de fingir que había olvidado todo lo que paso hace 4 años y jamás me había puesto a pensar en lo que pasaría de encontrarme con alguno de ellos de nuevo.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_

Trate de escribir eso de la manera más sencilla y normal del mundo, pero conforme tecleaba cada letra mis manos no paraban de temblar.

"_Digamos que no sé cómo decírtelo,"_

¡JODER! ¡NO! ¡NO ESTABA PARA NADA BIEN!

Maldecía internamente una y otra vez a la persona detrás de la pantalla. No tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba. No sabía si yo le debía algo, si necesitaba algo de mí. Y la verdad es que después de todo lo sucedido eso no debía de importarme en lo más mínimo, pero seguía ahí, tan ingenua como los últimos años.

"_Solo dilo."_

Suspire tratando de calmarme y espere ansiosamente la respuesta de su parte un par de minutos.

"_Tiene que ver con esa historia que estas escribiendo y publicando en internet…"_

De cierta manera veía venir eso. Tenía un sentimiento en mi interior que me hacía sentir que solo por esa razón él volvería a hablarme. Sin embargo eso seguía siento un poco inquietante para mí.

"_Himeko fue la que me lo comento y la verdad es que ninguno de los dos está de acuerdo en que lo sigas haciendo."_

No supe que hacer en ese momento. Así que trate de ser lo más simple y explicarle la situación. Sobre cómo me ayudaba escribirlo y sobre como nadie se daría cuenta de que ellos eran mis personajes principales.

"_Sigue sin gustarme esa idea."_

La verdad es que no me importaba mucho lo que me dijera. Solo quería continuar haciendo lo que me gustaba hacer y tratar de mantener a mis lectores entretenidos.

Al final termine diciéndole que no iba a dejar de escribir la historia y que si me hacía el favor de decirle lo mismo a Himeko porque de todo el mundo a quien menos deseaba ver era a ella.

Suspire y abandone esa conversación.

Varios días después me llego un mensaje de ella.

Y en resumen… me hablo sobre lo estúpida que era poder escribir todo eso… Sinceramente me dio miedo leer ese mensaje. Y hasta la fecha siendo hoy 12/11/2012, teniendo 17 años, sigo sin poder haberlo leído…

Después de su mensaje las cosas se complicaron. Seguí publicando unos capítulos pero después… nada.

Pensando mejor las cosas me di cuenta de que probablemente sería mejor terminar la historia y dejar de meterme en más problemas con ellos.

Y así lo hice…

Y no es como si hubiera sido cien por ciento consciente de ello. La prepa llego a la etapa más difícil y mis clases hacían más difícil el hecho de poder dedicarle algo de mi tiempo a escribir. Además también había adquirido el Hobby de editar videos, y cuando me sentía mal solía editar algunos videos para poder sentirme mejor.

En pocas palabras… mi inspiración se había esfumado por completo.

Aun ahorita trato de buscar la inspiración de escribir. Pero no la encuentro… Creo que solo puedo encontrarla en las personas que se toman la molestia de leerme y de ponerme sus bellos comentarios en esta historia que hace ya un año que deje de escribir.

En parte también hago esto para que los que se preocuparon por mí, se den cuenta de que aún no muero, y probablemente no lo haga. Encontré mi razón de vivir.

Podía no ser Syaoran… Pero definitivamente tenía una razón de vivir.

Eso es lo que ha constado de mi vida estos últimos meses. Lamento no poder escribir de nuevo la historia. Espero pronto poder darles otro capítulo. La escuela está por terminar y vienen vacaciones de Navidad.

Y también una etapa importante en mi vida…

Este año cumpliré 18 años, lo que me hará mayor de edad.

Supongo es todo por el momento. No sé si nos leeremos pronto… Pero espero que sí. Gracias a los que se preocuparon por mí. Y esperare lo que tengan para decirme con ansias.

No los he olvidado.

Gracias por todo.

_Sakura Kinomoto_

* * *

_Tenia que encontrar una manera de decirles que ha pasado en mi vida. Y en vista de que sigo siendo la protagonista de la historia pues decidi hacerlo entnder asi. Lamento mi desaparicion pero pues las cosas han estado complicadas desde entonces. Solo quería que supieran que no he muerto... Espero y no me hayan dejado. Nos vemos pronto. Y gracias por todos sus comentarios!  
_

_Hiikary Li  
_


End file.
